


Monsoon

by NotAPrettyLady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: #PickUpShadowhunters, #SaveShadowhunters, Age Difference, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta/Omega, Blood, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Post Mpreg, Stillbirth, Violence, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPrettyLady/pseuds/NotAPrettyLady
Summary: The next in line alpha of a pack leader must be mated on their 21st birthday thus, the young alpha Alec Lightwood was arranged to be married to an omega named Magnus Bane. Destiny was aligned and fate was sealed but little did anyone know that not everyone was thrilled with the union.





	1. Bare your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Hello, everyone! This is my first time writing for Alpha/Beta/Omega universe and a dark theme as well. I hope I'll do this story justice and the story turns out just what I have in mind. So, let's enjoy the bumpy ride together! :D

“You look handsome, big brother.” Isabelle complimented the person in front of her. Despite her kind words, she didn’t appear happy.   

“Thanks, Izzy.” Alec replied quietly, looking torn and distraught.

“It’s still not too late to call it off, Alec. Just say the word.” Jace stared at Alec worriedly. 

“I love you, Alec, and you do look very handsome today but Jace is right. This is your life. Mom and Dad can’t make you do this. It’s so unfair.” Izzy uttered gloomily. 

“I’m fine, guys…I really am. I’m okay with this wedding. Don’t worry about me.” Alec assured his siblings with a smile though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Bullshit.” Jace huffed. “You’re a terrible liar, Alec.”    

Knowing he couldn’t hide his façade anymore, Alec sighed. “Okay, I admit I’m not ready to get married but what choice do I have? I’m the first born, the heir, the _alpha_ of our pack. I’m expected to do this for our family’s sake and legacy. Also, it is tradition, you know that.” 

Jace grunted. “Screw the tradition! It’s the twenty-first century. This kind of blasphemous ritual should _extinct_ long time ago.” 

Izzy eagerly nodded, agreeing with Jace. “You’re too young, Alec. You just turned twenty-one today.”    

“A lot other alphas had done this before and they turned out fine. Maybe I will be too, eventually.” Alec tried to remain calm when in truth he had been panicking since the day he turned twenty. It was a known fact that the heir of the alpha leader needed to be wedded the day they turned twenty-one and he was the only alpha descendant of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Izzy and Jace were both betas, as well as little Max. He knew this day would come but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to freak out. 

“Alec…” Izzy looked as if she wanted to cry.

“Izzy, it’s okay, really.” Alec cupped his younger sister’s face. “Dad had done this too when he was my age and look how happy he is with Mom.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jace raised his eyebrow. “You call _that_ a happy marriage?” 

Izzy started to sob. All three of them knew how farce their parents’ marriage truly was. Robert Lightwood wasn’t a good man, a terrible husband and even a lousy father. More than once she and her brothers had heard and seen Robert lost his temper and his victim was always their mother. She knew Alec wasn’t like their father, that he would never abuse his spouse but he still would be stuck in a loveless marriage and would be miserable for the rest of his life. Her brother was a nice person. He didn’t deserve this. 

Alec wrapped his arms around his sister. “Izzy, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. I’m actually glad it’s me and not any of you guys or Max. You’ll get to be with the person you love and nothing makes me happier than seeing my brothers and sister happy.” 

“Alec…” Jace’s voice broke, overwhelmed by Alec’s statement.     

“You’re not going to cry too, are you?” Alec joked even though his heart was breaking. “I promise I’ll be okay.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“You must be very happy right now, father.” Magnus said sarcastically. “Your biggest dream is coming true.”  

“Oh, yes I am.” Asmodeus Bane grinned. “Today is indeed the happiest day of my life.” 

“You practically _sold_ me, do you realize that?” Magnus snarled lowly, his fingers closed in into a fist. 

“I am aware of that, yes.” Asmodeus stared at Magnus’ reflection on the mirror. His only son was glaring at him but he didn’t care not in the slightest. Whether Magnus liked it or not, he would be married to Robert Lightwood’s eldest son, an _alpha_. This union would restore back his status amongst the other werewolves’ packs. He had been living as an outcast way too long after he lost his throne to Robert and Magnus would be his way to steal back what was rightfully his.          

“You disgust me.” Magnus spat. “I’m ashamed to have you as my father.” 

Asmodeus laughed. “The feeling’s mutual, _son_. I’m extremely _humiliated_ to have you as my son too. My only heir, an omega. By Lilith, that _is_ mortifying.”    

Magnus looked away, away from Asmodeus’ piercing stare. As much as he didn’t want it to affect him, it still did. No son wouldn’t be crushed with such cruel words. Having Asmodeus as a father was like living with the devil himself. Because of his status as an omega, he was never good enough for Asmodeus. No matter how hard he tried when he was younger, none of his achievements had made the man proud. As he got older none of it seemed to matter anymore, not after he learned how bad Asmodeus actually was. How _cruel_ the man could be. His late mother’s tragic story was one of the evidences of his father’s cruelty.    

“Wipe that kohl off, you look like a whore.” Asmodeus commented dryly. “Well, you are a whore just like your mother was but hide your true nature today, okay? At least until you’re officially married to that naïve Lightwood boy.”   

“I’m your lottery ticket to a better life, father. I suggest you be a little bit nicer to this golden ticket of yours.” Magnus said as he began cleansing his face. 

“What did you say?” Asmodeus abruptly stood from his chair, causing Magnus to flinch.   

“Are you threatening me, boy?” Asmodeus was in front of Magnus in second. His long fingers gripped his son’s cheek painfully, digging in his sharp nails into the flawless skin. “You dare threatening an alpha like me?! You’re not yet married to that boy, I’m still your alpha! Even after you become his personal whore, I’ll always be your alpha, get it?!” 

“Y-Yes.” Magnus grunted in pain. During time like this he wished he was actually an alpha. Not because he wanted to pleased his father, no. If he was one, he would easily fight Asmodeus back. His strength would be tripled and he would have a better chance to win against Asmodeus. But he was just an omega. And as an omega, he couldn’t defy his alpha.   

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Today is the day you’ll become a man, Alec…a strong alpha you’re destined to be.” Robert grasped his eldest son’s shoulder, smiling brightly. 

“I’m proud of you.” Maryse kissed Alec’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Alec said, internally forcing himself to stop twitching. He didn’t want his parents especially his father to see how nervous he was at the moment.

“My boy…” Robert didn’t let go of his grip on Alec. “Finally becomes an alpha in the eyes of the law. You’re my biggest achievement, Alec. My greatest pride.” 

“Robert, you’re making him nervous.” Maryse said softly. 

“He’s not nervous, he’s excited.” Robert rebuked.

“Actually, I am…a little bit jumpy.” Alec admitted, not wanting Robert to continue scolding Maryse. 

“Nonsense.” Robert’s respond was instant. “As an alpha, nervousness shouldn’t be in your dictionary. You’ll always be ready for anything. Nervousness is an act of a coward. Are you a coward, Alec?” 

“No, Sir.” Alec replied plainly. He shouldn’t have brought it up. 

“That’s my boy.” Robert patted Alec’s cheek. “You’re the head of your own home now. Anything your omega do will reflect back to you, he represents _you_. Make sure your omega behave, make sure he knows _who’s_ in charge. Keep him on a _leash_ if you have to.” 

Alec didn’t know how to react and it made him feel bad that his mother was standing there beside him. She was pale, as if all the blood had left her face. The way his father had spoken held no respect to his own wife, the mother of his children made his heart ache. He didn’t want to become Robert, ever. Whoever his future mate was, he would treat him with respect. He didn’t care about status like Robert, it was just a title. He might not get to choose his life partner but he would do his best to have a happy marriage both for himself and his husband. 

“You know…” Robert trailed off, eyes glinting. “Perhaps after you get your first litter, you can take over my position as the leader of the Lightwood pack.” 

Alec’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect to hear those words from his father at all, not today at least. Robert had never shown any affection to him or his siblings since they were little. They were always asked to train or study so that their skills and knowledge would be enhanced greatly. Of course, the fact that he was the first born, the first son, the only alpha made Robert stricter toward him than the others. He knew Robert had wished he had more alpha litters so that he would have a lot more selections to choose from to be his successor in leading their pack. Unfortunately for his father, he was the only choice he had.    

“Now.” Robert spoke after a brief pause. “You have a duty to provide me with a lot of alpha grandkids to continue the Lightwood legacy. I expect nothing less from you, Alec.”    

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

Alec was fidgeting with the black bowtie around his neck when the huge double doors were opened and entered a man in a gold tuxedo almost similar to his own. The man was tall but slightly shorter than himself it seemed, the tux he was wearing hugged his body like a second skin and his dark hair was styled to perfection with gold highlights. He was the most attractive person he had ever seen in his life and he found himself breathless and speechless. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” The alpha who had been officiated by the packs to carry on the ceremony uttered calmly. “The son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, a first born, a true-blooded alpha, coming of age at 3.34am today.” 

“Alexander Lightwood.” The officiating alpha called out and Alec lifted his head up. “Standing before you is Magnus Bane. The son of Asmodeus and Suraya Bane, the fifth born, an omega. Do you accept him to be your mate, the bearer of your heirs and future alphas for the Lightwood pack, and to take care of him and all of his needs as your lawfully wedded omega till death you part?” 

“I do.” Alec looked at Magnus who was gazing back at him but his future mate’s face was expressionless, held no emotion whatsoever. He had hoped the man would give him a smile. 

“You may now turn, alpha.” The alpha instructed Alec. 

Magnus watched as the man in front of him transformed right before his eyes in a matter of seconds. The man he was halfway marrying didn’t even bother to take off his clothes and ruined them in process as he changed to his true nature. The sound of bones cracking was heard inside the hauntingly quiet ceremony as Alec gradually turned. A big, black wolf stood in Alec’s place seconds later and suddenly he felt intimidated by the size of the wolf. Alec was a very tall person and in his wolf form he was even bigger, dauntingly huge. His hazel eyes however remained expressive and warm. 

“Magnus Bane.” The officiating alpha continued. “You may now turn, omega.” 

Magnus took his time removing his clothes first, causing some of the werewolves in the room grunted in annoyance. He momentarily locked eyes with Asmodeus who was obviously cross with his slow pace, causing his body to shiver slightly. Once he was done removed everything, he quickly changed to his wolf form. His lean figure was replaced with a crouching wolf, his skin was covered with thick yet soft golden brown fur. 

“Bare your neck.” The alpha ordered the newly transformed Magnus. “Show your loyalty and submission to your alpha.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and titled his head back. He felt Alec’s fur brushing against his as the alpha circled him, allocating the perfect spot. Alec’s warm breaths ghosted over his neck and he barely had time to prepare himself before sharp canines sank into his flesh. It was intense and he let out an involuntarily long howl as Alec plunged deeper, breaking his skin even more and tearing off his flesh, _marking_ him as his. The smell of blood was thick in the air and he wanted to shove the black wolf away, to make him stop but he didn’t because it was forbidden. Doing it was a sign that he was disrespecting his alpha and the punishment would be severe. 

“…Alexander and Magnus Lightwood!” 

Magnus was on the verge of passing out when he felt Alec gently licking his fur. His eyes grew heavier and he let himself succumbed to the darkness.   

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Oh, Magnus…” Sebastian trailed his forefinger on Magnus’ photo. “How dare you mate with that stupid Alec Lightwood instead of me, hmm?” 

“Seeing you writhed like that when that _boy_ marked you when _I_ should be the one doing that to you makes me very, very furious. A bite of an alpha is very painful and I’ll make it worse because you do deserve some pain after what you’ve done to me.” 

Valentine chuckled from his seat. “You called Alec Lightwood a _boy_? You’re only a few months older than him, my son.” 

Sebastian threw a deathly glare at his father. “He is a _boy_. Lack of experience, awkward to the bone. He couldn’t even mark Magnus properly, licking the marking wound when he was done. How pathetic. If it was me, I’d mark _and_ mate Magnus right then and there. I’d show everyone how powerful I am!”

“Atta boy!” Valentine gave Sebastian an unnecessary praise. 

“Asmodeus better watch his back. He shouldn’t have rejected my proposal. Stupid man.” Sebastian seethed. 

“Actually, he’s smarter than we think.” Valentine pointed out. “Think about it, Sebastian. The Bane pack is a dying pack. Asmodeus is losing his pack members as we speak. Nobody trusts him anymore after his wife’s death. He doesn’t even has an alpha son as his successor.” 

“So he did it to secure his lineage?” Sebastian flopped down the couch next to Valentine. “ _I’m_ an alpha. I’d certainly give him a lot of alpha grandchildren if he really is that desperate!” 

“But the Lightwood pack _is_ the leader of all packs. We’re still outnumbered against them that’s why we haven’t yet attack and take the throne.” Valentine poured himself a glass of bourbon. 

“This is great news.” Sebastian was suddenly smiling. 

“How so?” Valentine didn’t seem convinced. 

“You said so yourself. Asmodeus is using the Lightwoods to mend his social status. Having grandchildren with the most powerful werewolf pack will surely do the deeds so we need to stop him. We’ll make sure his plan won’t work.” 

Valentine seemed impressed. “What do you have in mind?” 

Sebastian beamed darkly. “Alec Lightwood must die.” 

“Brilliant! We kill two birds with one stone!” Valentine laughed. “When Alec dies, Asmodeus’ plan will flush down the drain, you’ll get to be with Magnus, and Robert will no longer have a rightful heir!” 

“Yes, and we’ll attack them during that vulnerable time and become the new leader of the werewolves’ packs!” Sebastian’s eyes glistened with delight. “The Morgernstern pack will finally rule!”


	2. Reeked of pheromones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> OMG, guys...thanks so much for the support! You're amazing! :D

“I think you made a very big mistake, Lightwood.” Luke Garroway said straightforwardly.

“And why is that?” Robert Lightwood’s tone was challenging, harsh. 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Marrying Alec to Asmodeus Bane’s son? You should know better.” 

Glaring at the fellow alpha in front of him, Robert snarled. “I _do_ know better. You’re just pissed I didn’t choose one of _your_ omegas to mate with my son.” 

“Well, it does sting a bit to be honest but I don’t hold any vengeance whatsoever.” Luke revealed, shrugging. “You’re the alpha, it’s your choice.”

“Then you must already know, as the alpha leader of the biggest and strongest pack, I certainly don’t need your opinion.” Robert aimed to show his authority. He and many others were still in the courtyard, enjoying the feast of Alec’s nuptial ceremony. There was a lot of people there — alphas, betas, even omegas alike — but he didn’t care if they were watching. Luke shouldn’t meddle in something that didn’t involve his pack. 

“I’m just saying this for the sake of our friendship, Robert. Asmodeus is a dangerous man. Let’s not forget your father _killed_ his old man to take his position as the leader of the werewolves’ packs and that title was passed to you when your father died and when the time comes, Alec will be taking over your place as the alpha leader. Don’t you find it suspicious Asmodeus had _agreed_ for his son to mate with yours without any hassle at all?” Luke voiced out his concerned.

Robert sneered. “Asmodeus’ son is an _omega_. Try as he might, he won’t get to be on the throne. The Bane’s bloodline dies with Asmodeus.” 

Luke considered him for a moment. “But he can definitely use Alec’s future pups.” 

Robert’s expression became vicious. “He wouldn’t dare!” 

“Are you sure?” Luke was unrelenting with his goading. “Asmodeus’ son might be an omega but his children with Alec will most likely be alphas because that’s what you hope too, right? For Alec to give you a lot of alpha pups to inherit the Lightwood name and all other things you have in life.” 

“Alec’s future pups will be using _my_ last name. Their blood might be half Bane but they’ll be _Lightwoods_. Asmodeus and Magnus can only _dream_ of becoming the new leader because I won’t allow it.” Robert growled with conviction.    

“You’re digging your own grave by marrying Alec to Asmodeus’ son, Robert. I get it you don’t think my omegas are good enough but it would be better for Alec and your family if he’s married to Santiago’s omega. Raphael might be reckless but he’s not cruel.” Luke prodded even more. 

“Raphael promised me Lydia Branwell for Alec but then he let Monteverde to court her instead and you want me to _trust_ him after what he’s done?” Robert’s eyebrow rose defiantly. 

“If I were you, I’d rather be allied with the Santiago pack instead of Bane.” Luke prompted.     

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Jeez, Alec…don’t you have any self-control?” Jace began to badger. “Do you _have_ to mutilate the man this bad?” 

Alec narrowed his eyes. Though he was used to Jace’s pester, his inner alpha still didn’t keen on being questioned by a beta, regardless the said beta was his own brother. “I followed the rules, Jace. The exact technique.” 

Jace smirked. “I know but you also went all out, didn’t you? I saw your _eagerness_ back there, Alec. I could _scent_ it. I think all of us could.”   

“What?!” Alec let out an unmanly squeak of surprise. “Wh-What?”  

“Your choice of words are abysmal, Jace. Stop teasing our big brother.” Isabelle reprimanded Jace even though she was chuckling. 

“Whoa, Alec! Are you…blushing?” Jace continued his joshing, completely ignoring Isabelle’s scolding.

“I’m not!” Alec squeaked again and Jace’s mischievous grin became wider. 

“Jace, stop it.” Isabelle chided again. That grin was up to no good for sure.

“I can’t believe you’re my brother.” Alec grumbled but his words held no malice.   

“Hey, Alec.” Jace nudged Alec, his expression was serious all of a sudden. “Do you think this guy’s gonna wake up soon?” 

“Why? You think he won’t?” Alec became alarmed. His gaze settled on the unconscious golden wolf in his bed. The bleeding had stopped and the wound was steadily closing as Magnus slowly healed. But to see his mate, his husband lied in bed unmoving like that, breathing sluggishly, really didn’t sit well with him. He was anxious before and now Jace’s comment only made him more fearful.    

“His wound does look severe though.” Jace commented. 

“But mom said it was normal for omega to pass out after being marked by their alpha mate.” Isabelle seemed worried as well. “It’s only been an hour since the ceremony, it should be okay, right?” 

“I’m gonna find one of the healers.” Alec said hastily, already moving. 

“No need to do that.” Jace stopped Alec by blocking his way to the door. 

“Why not? You said so yourself Magnus’ wound is too deep! If he’s not healing properly, the healer needs to help him!” Alec unconsciously raised his voice. He was beyond worried now. What if he had wrongly marked Magnus during the ceremony? What if his bite was too deep? What if he had nicked a major artery? Somebody would have told him if he hadn’t done it correctly, right? 

“Dude, look. The reason I’m asking if he’s gonna wake up soon is because…” Jace heaved a deep breath. “Because it’d be so much fun teasing you in front of him! Your husband’s just peachy! He’ll wake up in a few hours or so.” 

“Jace!” Isabelle shouted crossly.  

“You’re an ass!” Alec tackled Jace to the floor. 

Jace yelped but soon burst into laughter as he and Alec rolled on the floor. “I have no choice! You’re reeked of pheromones, Alec!”   

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“You’re awake!” Alec couldn’t control his exhilaration as Magnus’ eyes fluttered open. 

Magnus, still in his wolf form blinked and glanced at Alec. The golden brown wolf involuntarily whimpered when he felt the agonizing throbbing at his neck. He didn’t want to look. He knew at least a chunk of his flesh was gone and replaced with a terrible looking mark. He had seen mating marks before and they didn’t look like hickeys at all. If his did look like a hickey, he must be very lucky then. But with the pain he was currently feeling, he earnestly doubted it. He was stunned a bit when he felt a callous yet gentle hand touched his paw. He looked up and saw Alec, looking awfully concerned. 

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked quietly, not to scare his newly awaken mate even more. His question was pointless, obviously, since Magnus was still in his wolf form. Magnus could understand him but he could only respond when he turned back into his human form. Or he, himself could change into his wolf form to communicate with Magnus.    

“Are you feeling well enough to shift back?” Alec was hoping for a sign. A bow or a lick at least but none of that happened. Magnus just sat there staring at him. “Do you uh…want me to shift instead?” 

Magnus dragged his left paw from under Alec’s big hand. Alec looked hurt by his action but he could be wrong. He pushed the thought aside as he began to shift. It usually didn’t hurt but right now it hurt a lot. It took minutes for him to finish transforming and when he was done, it left him unbelievably breathless. 

“Here.” A glass of water was offered. 

Magnus took a few big gulps but he didn’t say anything to Alec, not even a simple thanks. He really didn’t think it was necessary regardless the man’s status as his husband. By Lilith, the thought itself, that he was bonded to Alec for life was nauseating. There was no way out for him now but death. 

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec repeated his earlier question. Magnus wasn’t responding to him and it was suffocating. His inner alpha was in turmoil.

“I’m fine.” Magnus at last replied. 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Alec faltered. Now that he was sure Magnus would be okay, his usual shyness began to unfold. “So, um…do you need anything?” 

Magnus placed the glass he was holding on the side table with a heavy thud. “I need clothes.” 

“Oh, right. Alec blushed, only then realizing Magnus’ naked figure. 

“Or do you want me walk all over the mansion bare, alpha?” Magnus asked, detached. 

Alec frowned. “Why would I want that?” 

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it’s one of your kinks or something.”  

“All your belongings are in there.” Alec sighed, pointing at the walk-in closet near the door. “It has everything you want and need.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“This is your family now, Magnus. Your priority now lies with us, not Asmodeus. I expect you to serve us well.” Robert’s voice was rough. 

“I will, Sir.” Despite already been there for half an hour, Magnus’ body remained tense. He tried to loosen up a bit but it was difficult to do so. He was in a strange environment, with strangers and this was absolutely the most terrifying family dinner ever. 

“I want you to give my son his rightful heirs, _alpha_ heirs. Betas and omegas are totally unacceptable.” Robert happily munched on his dinner as if he hadn’t just broken his family’s hearts with his cruel words. 

From the corner of his eyes, Magnus could see he wasn’t the only one who was stressed out and on the edge. Maryse, Alec’s mother was closed to tears. Jace, Alec’s brother looked like he wanted to kill someone and that someone was most likely Robert Lightwood. Isabelle, Alec’s only sister was eating quietly. Max, Alec’s youngest brother seemed he much rather be somewhere else but here. And Alec…he could sense the bad aura coming from him. Alec was growling, vibrating with anger and his inner omega wanted to comfort his alpha but he forced himself not to. He didn’t trust Alec, he _couldn’t_ because as far as he knew, maybe his alpha was worse than Robert and Asmodeus combined. 

“Maryse here, she can’t bear multiples. Before we had Alec, she was pregnant with twins but she lost them when she was only three months along. When she got pregnant again I had hoped it’d be twins again but no, only Alec survived in her womb. This ungodly trend was persistent from Alec to Max. But my good luck ended with Alec since he’s the only alpha heir she could give me. She’s simply incapable of doing her job as an alpha’s wife, don’t you, Maryse?” Robert caressed Maryse’s face and she rewarded him with a fake smile. 

“So, listen to me carefully, Magnus. If you can only carry weak betas and even pathetic omegas in your womb and not alphas, you’re a failure to me. You better fake your death so my son can marry another, a tougher omega to carry his strong pups.” Robert supplied his plan. 

“Dad, I think that’s enough.” Alec gritted out. 

“Alec, don’t interrupt me. You know how I hate to be interrupted, don’t you?” Robert warned and Alec was forced to subdue his resentment. 

Magnus smiled tautly. “I’ll do my best to give you your perfect little alphas.”

Robert returned the smile with a brighter one. “Good. Because I know about your family history and it’s absolutely tragic. Were you the child from Asmodeus’ third of fourth marriage?” 

Magnus cringed. “Fourth, Sir.” 

“The child from the fourth wife, but the only remaining child. How fascinating.” Robert looked far too pleased with himself.

“I have a very powerful status to uphold, Magnus. I’m the head alpha of the Lightwood pack but I’m also the leader of all werewolves’ packs here in Idris. I chose you for my son for a reason so don’t you _dare_ disappoint me.” Robert’s voice was warm and dark, hauntingly terrifying. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Whoa, Mag-Magnus! What are you doing?” Alec was taken by surprised when Magnus pushed him onto the bed. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Magnus’ fingers deftly undid the button and zipper of Alec’s jeans.

“Magnus, _stop_.” Alec grabbed Magnus hands, stopping his effort. “We don’t…we don’t have to…to do anything tonight. We just met. We should get…get to know each other’s first, should-shouldn’t we?” 

“Don’t you want this, alpha? Don’t you want to have pups?” Magnus took of his own t-shirt and sweater as he straddled Alec. He looked terrified and pale, and yet so determined. 

“I-I do.” Alec knew this was wrong. Neither of them was ready. Magnus didn’t do this because he wanted to, it was for a different reason, and he could feel it.

“If you want pups, how else do you expect to get them if we don’t have sex?” Magnus sounded bitter. 

“I…I do but…” Alec tried to control his breathing. He didn’t exactly know what omegas were thought when it came to pleasing their alphas but he wasn’t like any other alphas out there. He didn’t want his omega to present himself, ass up, or legs spread wide just because he was expected to do so. “But this is too soon. I’m…I’m not ready and neither are you.” 

Magnus who was on top of Alec instantly stiffened. “All alphas want this.” 

Alec shook his head. “Not me. I don’t want you to feel obligated to have sex with me just because you’re my omega and I’m your alpha, Magnus.” 

Magnus scoffed, annoyed. “Just stop with the act. There’s no way you don’t want this. You’re an alpha, and _all_ alphas are the same! Your father is a psychopath and mine is a sadist and they’re both _alphas_! You should’ve just fucked me and be done with it because I’m not going to fall for this so-called nice guy!” 

“I want to get to know you first, Magnus. I _did_ marry you because of tradition, because it was what expected of me as the future alpha but I didn’t marry you for the sex, or because I want my own pups.” Alec handed Magnus his t-shirt. “Let’s talk, alright? Let’s be familiar with one another, be comfortable with each other.” 

Without putting back on his t-shirt, Magnus abruptly climbed off of Alec. “I don’t plan to get to know you at all, _alpha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D
> 
> P/s: Sehidup Semati is still in progress. My muse is floating around. :)


	3. Fuck him senseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.   
> I'm baaack! :D

“Good morning.” Alec waltzed into the bedroom with a big tray in hand.

Magnus startled, dropping the brush he was holding on the vanity. He thought Alec was gone when he woke up but it seemed he was mistaken. He really wished to be left alone at least for a few hours. He wasn’t ready to face the world just yet and that included Alec. They might have the same room, slept in the same bed, and shared the same closet but that didn’t mean the alpha was welcomed into his life.

“I made you breakfast.” Alec padded into the room and carefully placed the breakfast tray on the unmade bed. 

Magnus turned around. “Why?” 

Alec looked honestly surprised. “Can’t I do something nice for my husband?” 

Magnus blinked. “You’re the alpha, I’m your omega.”

“No, you’re my husband, my _mate_.” Alec enunciated sincerely, locking his gaze with Magnus. “We’re equal, Magnus.”   

If they were other couple, it would be a truly beautiful moment. If they were two people genuinely in love, he would feel week at the knees. If only their marriage wasn’t a façade, he would have believed him. But Magnus knew it was all a lie. Alec was just another pretentious alpha. No alpha would lower their self-image and status for an _omega_. They simply _pretended_ to care so that the mating process would be easier, so that the omegas would _willingly_ take their knots, and be bred for the alphas own sake. The sunlight was shining through the two large windows, giving the room a beautiful golden hue and warmth but to him, the spacious chamber felt like a dungeon, he felt like a prisoner, trapped there until he was bred and had birthed the alpha’s litters.

“So, uh…I don’t know what you usually eat for breakfast so I prepare everything I could think of.” A faint blush painted Alec’s cheek, as if he had revealed one of his secrets. “There’s uh…coffee and juice, bagels, cereals and fruits…or do you want sausages and bacons? I certainly can make those too.” 

“Don’t take me for a fool, alpha.” Magnus said tonelessly. “I’m not as naïve as other omegas out there. I won’t spread my legs for you and take your knot just because you make breakfast. How many other omegas have you deluded into your bed with this trick, alpha?”        

“This isn’t a trick and I’m not trying to lure you to have sex with me.” Alec said in a slow, wary tone. “I’ve always wanted to do this for my spouse, and fate had decided it’s you so I want to pamper you, treat you the way you deserve as my husband, my significant other.” 

“Until when, alpha?” Magnus calmly questioned. “Until when will you go through with this so-called pampering and indulging your spouse? Until you get bored? Until I’m pregnant and huge? Or is it until you get your alpha pups? And then? Then what? Toss me aside like a piece of trash?” 

“I’m not sure what I did to offend you, Magnus…but this isn’t a great way to start off as mates.” Alec could only manage a whisper.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“This room stinks!” Asmodeus commented, freely walking around. “You need to tell your alpha to stop being so hormonal like a fucking teenager. His scent makes me nauseous.” 

“What are you doing here, father?” Magnus was clearly uncomfortable. 

“Just dropping by…to visit my favorite son.” Asmodeus smirked, making himself comfortable on Magnus and Alec’s bed. 

Magnus remained standing by the large window, making a vast gap between himself and Asmodeus. He really didn’t want to be near his father. “You shouldn’t be here, especially in this room. If the alpha finds out—” 

Asmodeus threw his head back and laughed loudly. “I’m not afraid of that _boy_! I got years of experience than him. I can easily snap him like a _twig_.” 

Magnus bit his lip. He was actually referring to Robert Lightwood, not Alec but he didn’t bother to correct Asmodeus. He just wanted the man gone. “I’m sure you can, father.” 

Narrowing his eyes at the lack of comeback from Magnus, Asmodeus strolled toward his son. “You’re hiding something from me.”

Magnus stiffened but he stayed calm. “I’m not, father.” 

“I don’t trust you.” Asmodeus cluck his tongue. 

“I have nothing to hide and no reason to hide anything from you.” Magnus responded.  

Asmodeus stepped closer, unceremoniously sniffing Magnus. “Why are you still smelling like yourself and not your alpha? This room is reeked of his scent but there’s not even a hint of him on you.” 

Magnus winced. He didn’t know what to tell his father but the truth definitely not it. “We didn’t get a chance to do anything today. Alec left for training at dawn.” 

“You’re lying.” Asmodeus snarled. “Are you lying to me, Magnus?” 

“N-No.” Magnus involuntarily stammered and that was enough for Asmodeus to know that he indeed had lied. 

Grasping Magnus by the neck, Asmodeus pushed him to the wall. “Why haven’t you mated with him yet, boy?” 

Magnus choked. “We…We were waiting…for the…the right time.”

“Now _is_ the right time.” Asmodeus roared. 

“We wanna wait…till I’m in heat, f-father.” Magnus gasped. “To ensure…insemination.” 

Asmodeus released his grip and Magnus collapsed to the floor. “For your own sake I hope you’re not trying to fail my plan, Magnus.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Why isn’t Magnus pregnant yet?” Robert’s loud voice reverberated inside of the office. There was a big chance some of the pack members heard their conversation since the door was opened wide. 

Alec immediately turned red. When he was called to the office, he had thought Robert wanted to ask about the progress of the pack’s training. He wasn’t prepared for questions regarding his marriage though. “Dad, it’s only been three days.”

Robert huffed. “It’s not the matter of _days_ , Alec. _One_ time is all it takes.”

“Maybe…well, I don’t know.” Alec opted for the easy way out. If Robert found out that he had refused to have sex with Magnus, he was as good as dead.

“Did you do it correctly?” Robert prompted. “What positions did you use? How many times had you mated so far? Were you sure you had come inside him deep enough?” 

“Dad!” Alec flushed even more. “I’d really appreciate it if we don’t discuss about my sex life. Ever.” 

“You’re embarrassed to discuss about your sex life with me, huh?” Robert’s tone was borderline foul. “How embarrassed do you think it’d be for me and our pack if you and Magnus don’t conceive soon, hmm? Wanna do the math for me?” 

“I did my best, Dad.” Alec said quietly. He felt guilty for lying but it was the best option he had at the moment.  

“Then I guess your best is not good enough!” Robert yelled. “Don’t make me regret having you as my son, Alec! You’re his alpha, fuck him _senseless_ if you must!”   

Alec cringed. Despite being an alpha, he wasn’t used to something so vulgar. Alphas were mainly trained to become an amazing soldier, on how to keep their pack members loyal and competent and though they weren’t educated explicitly on how to mate with their omegas, they were expected to perform well in bed as well. But he didn’t want to pressure Magnus to have sex with him when the man clearly hadn’t accepted him as his husband yet let alone his alpha. He wanted his pups, his children to be born out of love and not because of duty. He didn’t want to be a merciless alpha like the others. He wanted to create a loving family even though it was a tall order. 

“Take it from someone who knows, Alec!” Robert smiled smugly. “Omegas want to be _dominated_! They want a strong alpha who will _fuck_ them full of pups! They _crave_ to be knotted by us! They’re our breeding whores, nothing more!”

Alec tried not to hurl. He couldn’t believe this man was his father. He didn’t want to believe his sweet, caring mother was stuck with this man forever. “Yes, Sir.” 

“I know you’ll never disappoint me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You’re my son after all.” Robert’s smile was sickening. “Magnus might be reluctant right now, saying it hurts and all…but wait till he goes into heat. Omegas are the best bitches when they’re in heat. And once he gives birth to your first litter, he’ll be your personal, loyal little whore for eternity.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“The view is remarkable.” Magnus felt at ease. “Thank you for showing me this place, dear.” 

“You’re most welcome. You can always come here whenever Alec’s not around or when you’re bored. I know you have four more days of mating confinement till you’re allowed to leave the mansion but there’s no reason why you have to stay in bed all day and all night long.” Isabelle grinned. 

“This mating confinement is ridiculous. One week, seriously?” Magnus complained. “I don’t need to be _confined_ at all. It’s not like I’m gonna cheat on my alpha.” 

“I honestly don’t think it’s you they’re worried about, it’s all the other alphas.” Isabelle’s words were like soft breeze. “When you’re newly marked and mated, your blood turns sweet and the other alphas would go _insane_ if they get even a sniff at it. Hence, this confinement is to protect your chastity I guess.”

“Good theory.” Magnus admired. “But the whole thing still sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Isabelle laughed. “Don’t worry, though. I’m pretty sure my brother has planned something nice for you as a celebration once the stupid confinement is over. He’s been overly edgy lately and I bet it’s something really great. So prepare to be wowed, Magnus. Alec might look like a dangerous killing machine with his insanely tall physique and his stupid thick eyebrows but he’s actually hopelessly romantic.” 

Magnus stiffened. At the mention of Alec’s name made his blood run cold. He wanted to believe it but right now he trusted his own experiences than her words. “That’s great.”   

Noticing Magnus’ change of behavior, Isabelle became concerned. “Is everything okay, Magnus? Has Alec been treating you well?”

Magnus squirmed uncomfortably in the wooden chair. He didn’t want to get Isabelle involved in this. Whatever happened, it was between him and the alpha only. “Everything is fine, sweetie. The alpha has been nothing but kind to me.”

Isabelle wasn’t convinced. “Magnus, if there is a problem, you can tell me. I’ll do everything I can to help. I won’t simply choose Alec’s side just because he’s my brother.”

“I’m still…adjusting.” Magnus gave Isabelle a small smile. “It’s a lot to take in, being married to the alpha and all.” 

“My brother’s name is _Alec_ , Magnus…short for Alexander.” Isabelle seemed somewhat offended. “You keep calling him the alpha. Why so formal? He’s your husband.” 

“Because I know my place, sweetie. Come what may, that’s all he is to me…an alpha.” Magnus stated boldly. “There’s no need to pretend that everything’s okay. This marriage is doomed from the start just like any other unholy alpha and omega unions.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Who was he?” Alec stormed inside the chamber with an uncontrollable anger. He was practically _seething_ at his husband. “Who was the alpha you invited into our bedroom earlier?!” 

“What-What are you talking about?” Magnus trembled against his own will. He had never seen this side of Alec and he was quite terrified. 

“Don’t act innocent.” Alec stepped forward, trapping Magnus between himself and the wall of their bedroom. “A few betas saw someone sneaking into our bedroom. _Who_ was he, Magnus?”

“Are you jealous, alpha?” Magnus gathered all of his courage to retaliate. He should tell Alec that it was Asmodeus that the betas saw but knowing this was his chance to bring out Alec’s true nature as a ruthless alpha he knew his mate was, he decided to hide the truth.

“You’re _my_ omega!” Alec hissed. 

“Possessive much?” Magnus was all but teasing. 

“Magnus!” Alec was clearly exasperated. He tried not to jump to conclusion but the news he received from the betas was fairly nerve-racking. Most alphas in general were vicious and those with their own packs were downright _vile_ especially the young ones. They craved for challenge and courting mated omegas were absolutely thrilling to them. He had tried to break the stereotype and unfortunately only a few had agreed. He didn’t want Magnus to be another victim of this immoral pattern. And if it was true an alpha had come to Magnus, attempting to court him, it was his responsibility as a husband to protect his mate.    

“I don’t need a reminder that you’re my alpha, _alpha_.” Magnus spat out the words like they were dirty. “I know exactly who I am and who you are but that doesn’t mean you _own_ me. I’m not your possession!”

“I’ve never objectified you, Magnus! All I want is to protect you!” Alec shouted. “You’re a newlywed omega, Magnus! Your smell is intoxicating! Other alphas will stop at nothing until they—” 

“Until they what? Rip me open? Knot me deep?” Magnus kept on goading, wanting to see Alec’s fake congeniality burst like a volcano. “There’s nothing I haven’t experience before.” 

“W-What?” Alec stiffened.

“What? You really think you’re my first alpha?” Magnus chuckled as Alec went completely rigid. “Is that what Asmodeus told Robert? Is that what _you’ve_ been told? I bet that’s the reason why Robert chose me despite our huge age differences. He wanted someone who is _pure_.”      

The low growl that came from Alec almost made Magnus stop talking. Almost. “Hate to break it to you but I’m not a virgin. Haven’t been one in a _very_ long time. I think it’s pretty fair though. You think we omegas don’t know how you alphas behave during the full moon? Or when you discover omegas in heat? You can fool around with everyone you want and you expect us to be virgins, saving ourselves till marriage? Seriously?”

“Stop talking.” The low, rumbling growl amplified. 

“Upset, alpha? Are you going to put me in my place for giving away what’s _supposedly_ yours?” Magnus was relentless with his taunting despite the cold shiver he felt for disobeying his alpha’s order. “There’s no reason to wait, really. Plenty of other alphas have fucked me without second thought.” 

“I said…” Alec barked and Magnus swallowed bitterly as he took in the clenched fists and feral glow of Alec’s eyes. “Stop. Talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna give suggestions on what Alpha!Alec should smell like? What about Omega!Magnus? I have a few choices in mind but I'd love to know your opinions too. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	4. Consequences be damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. Work has gotten in the way of my writing. Also, this chapter have been re-written several times because the previous versions seem so off and I wasn't 100% satisfied with them. Anyhoo, thanks for your patience, lovely readers! Enjoy the chapter! :D

“If you’re searching for Alec, he isn’t here.” Jace took a quick glance at the distraught man before proceeding with his work once again. 

“Do you know where I can find him?” Magnus cautiously asked. He wasn’t accustomed to Jace and Alec’s blonde brother certainly didn’t seem as warm as Isabelle toward him.  

“Why bother, Magnus?” Jace arranged all the training swords he had cleaned on the rack. “You didn’t care before so why now? You finally feel lost after two days all by yourself without your alpha?” 

Magnus didn’t know how much Jace knew about what had occurred between him and Alec but what he _did_ know was that Jace and Alec were very close hence the possibility was there. The brothers were only a year apart after all. But right now none of that mattered. He needed to know where Alec was. Alec’s scent was barely there in the bedroom anymore and his inner omega was struggling to reach out to his alpha. This separation was bad for his body and soul. He never thought he would feel this way but without Alec around he felt as if he was drowning. 

“Look, man…you’re not gonna find Alec here.” Jace muttered after a long silence. “He’s in the woods.”

“In the woods?” Magnus didn’t expect that revelation from Jace. 

“Yeah, in the woods…howling to the moon maybe.” Jace emphasized his words with a gesture. 

Magnus’ brows furrowed. “Why would he do that?”

Jace shrugged. “Alec always goes into the woods when there’s something bothering him. It’s just his _thing_. It calms him.” 

Magnus suddenly became restless. The feeling of agitation was tugging at his heart, his inner omega was desperate to know about his alpha’s wellbeing. “Isn’t it dangerous for him to be in the woods all alone this time of the night?”

“Nah.” Jace inspected the last of the training sword. “The wood’s in the Lightwood territory. It’s basically our playground growing up _especially_ for Alec. I guess it’s in his alpha nature to find comfort there.” 

“The alpha…” Magnus paused, not wanting Jace to detect the strain in his and Alec’s relationship like Isabelle did. “Alec…he goes there often?” 

“Yeah, I guess. He’s there more often than not.” Jace took a final look at his masterpiece before turning to Magnus. “He had gone into hiding there for two weeks when our parents told him he needed to get married.” 

“Oh.” That was all left for Magnus to say at that moment. 

“Your husband will be okay on his own.” Jace muttered nonchalantly. “But you’re an omega, Magnus. It’s only been two days and you’re already restless. I don’t know if you can hold on being separated from your alpha for another day.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I’m so happy I can finally see you!” Clary enthused, entwining hers and Magnus’ fingers together.

“Though I’m immensely happy you’re here, I don’t want you to get into trouble, biscuit.” Magnus looked around, anticipating to be ambushed by one of the Lightwood’s pack members. Or worse, the rest of the Morgensterns themselves.  

“Oh, hush. You know very well that I’m the stealthiest wolf in the world.” Clary snickered. “Not even my father and brother noticed I was gone… _again_.”

“This is too dangerous, especially for a young lady like you.” Magnus chided.

Clary scowled. “I’m _eighteen_ , _legally_ an adult. Besides, I miss my best friend!” 

Magnus squeezed Clary’s hand tightly, lips forming a smile. “I’m more like an uncle to you, considering my age. And frankly, I miss you a lot too, biscuit. I had hope I’d see you at my wedding one last time before I became a prisoner in this mansion but you weren’t there.” 

Clary looked heartbroken as she recalled the past. “I was so bummed out I wasn’t allowed to attend your wedding. I should be there! But Sebastian decided to be an egotistical _ass_ that day, said an omega like me wasn’t _welcomed_ in such grand ceremony. He really couldn’t fool me. I knew he was jealous you were to be married to someone else who wasn’t him and he didn’t want me to witness his resentment.” 

Magnus nodded, fully aware of Sebastian Morgenstern’s interest in him. Not only he didn’t share the same feeling as Sebastian, he was actually sickened by him. Moreover, the way Sebastian treated Clary was already a major put-off. “I love you, Clary…but your brother is a demon spawn.” 

“He sure is.” Clary straightaway agreed. “I hope he’ll leave you alone now that you’re married.”

“I don’t think he will.” Magnus closed his eyes, attempting to ease off his mind. “Sometimes I think it’s better if I was stuck with Sebastian for eternity than be married off to a stranger. At least I know what Sebastian’s capable off.”

Clary perked up as she listened to Magnus’ confession. She could sense Magnus’ sorrow. “Is something wrong with your marriage, Magnus? You sounded…defeated. Is your alpha…abusing you?” 

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open, gazing at Clary with despondency. “Don’t you wish you could pick who you mated with? Don’t you think it’s unfair to have the choice taken from you just because you’re an omega?” 

“You’re shivering.” Clary noted and frowned. Magnus’ questions left unanswered as she began to fuss over Magnus. “And quite warm too. Are you having a fever?”

“I’m fine.” Magnus answered fictitiously just to spare Clary all the trouble she would put herself into for him. He was indeed felt feverish and he certainly knew why. It was the separation. The separation from his alpha was taking its toll to his body and soul. The longer the duration, the worse it got. Although it was just temporary and regardless the nature of their marriage, it still hurt knowing Alec didn’t hesitate to do this to him.   

“You’re _not_ fine!” Clary yelped stubbornly. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me everything!” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Is this really necessary?” Jace huffed, tired and annoyed. “We don’t even know if Alec will be here!”

“He’ll be here.” Isabelle uttered with conviction, smiling at the aggravated Jace as she wrote something in her notepad. “It’s a ceremonial party, a _celebration_ for his husband…he’ll be here alright.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure Alec will try to avoid it.” Jace dictated, lazily flicking the pages of a catalogue. “You know how much he hates being the center of attention, right? It was a miracle he didn’t have a panic attack on his wedding day.” 

“Alec will do it for Magnus, for sure. He’ll do anything for his husband.” Isabelle remained positive as she scanned all the flowers listed in the file. “And I’ll make sure to make it very pretty to please our brother and brother-in-law.” 

“Why wasting your time when you can just hire a party planner? Besides, it’s too one-sided, Izzy.” Jace’s expression turned concern. “Magnus obviously hates being here, hates being married into this pack. The man hates everything! Don’t you see it?” 

“What do you expect, Jace? We’re a bunch of outsiders to Magnus. Even though Alec is his mate, he’s still a stranger. They only knew one another for five days!” Isabelle sounded sympathetic. “Try to put yourself in his shoes for once…and see if you can force yourself to be happy when you’re basically _auction off_ to anyone with money.” 

“It’s _not_ an auction, Izzy. Dad didn’t _buy_ him for Alec. That’s so wrong in so many aspects.” Jace responded with a frown.

“I _know_ that.” Isabelle couldn’t help but rolled her eyes. She put down the flower booklet to focus on her brother. “But it sure feels like that for Magnus, doesn’t it? You have to remember that Magnus is an omega. He doesn’t have a say regarding his life at all! All decisions are made by his alpha father and now that he’s married to Alec, he definitely thought it won’t change anything! He’s still stuck with an alpha.” 

“He can at least _try_.” Jace muttered, irksomely flipping another page of the catalogue. “I can see Alec is trying but how long can he keep this going when Magnus won’t even give him something in return? Knowing Alec, even a _smile_ can make him happy. Is it _that_ hard for Magnus?” 

“Give him some time to get adjusted to this life, Jace.” Isabelle said softly. 

“He’ll never accept this life with Alec, Izzy, because it turns out Magnus…” Jace paused, simply to add the suspense. “…has a secret _lover_.”

“What? You can’t be serious!” Isabelle gasped, shocked. 

“I’m dead serious.” Jace said confidently. “I just saw a young lady sneaking into the garden to meet Magnus last night and they had a very _long_ , _emotional_ talk. I don’t think she’s left the mansion. The girl’s hot but way too young for him.” 

“He already has someone. He’ll never open up to Alec.” Isabelle solemnly whispered. “Alec will be stuck in a loveless marriage forever, just like Mom.”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“ _By Lilith_!” Magnus groaned, curling in a fetal position. 

“This is getting worse, Magnus! You should tell one of your in-laws that you’re hurting! They need to find their brother and bring his ass home!” Clary reprimanded all the while dabbing Magnus’ feverish skin with a wet cloth. 

“No.” Magnus muttered stubbornly. “ _Nobody_ should know about this.” 

“But you’re in pain!” Clary let out a shrill. 

“I can…handle it. It’ll…pass.” Magnus said breathlessly. Ever since Alec had left him alone he would wake up with this blinding pain. This had been happening for three days. His inner omega was longing for the alpha. Although their relationship was strained, the alpha was always around and though he hated to admit it, the omega in him was calm when being near to the alpha. 

“You have any medicines around? Analgesics?” Clary’s face was pinched. 

“No…” Magnus whined in pain. He wished Clary would stop asking him questions because had no clue where things were placed. He had been living in the mansion for only six days. So far he only knew where his wardrobe was, the kitchen, the dining room, and the garden. He had spent most of his days in this very room ever since he became Alec’s mate.

“Magnus, tell me what to do!” Clary was on the verge of crying. “What _can_ I do, Magnus?”  

The only answer Clary received was another painful whimper. Magnus curled around himself tighter. He was terribly shaking and it made his teeth clattering as well. He felt so cold on the outside and burning hot in the inside. Usually it took an hour at most for the pain to subside but it had been almost two hours and he was only getting worse. His theory was right. The longer the time they spent apart, the more severe it would be.

“You need your alpha!” Clary shrieked and cried simultaneously. She wished she could do something to ease her best friend’s pain but there was only one solution to this problem. Magnus needed his alpha. Magnus needed Alec. 

“I don’t…need him.” Magnus gritted his teeth. “Just because I’m…an omega…doesn’t mean I can’t…handle pain…” 

“This is not the time to prove your manliness! You’re obviously in an unbearable pain! This is why we omegas need alphas!” From feeling worried, Clary had become exasperated. “Screw this, I’m gonna find one of the Lightwood siblings to help you out. Consequences be damn!” 

“Clary, no…” Magnus desperately held her hand. He was glad Clary had refused to go home last night and stayed with him. But if Clary blindly searched for Jace and Isabelle, it would create an alarm for the pack because she didn’t belong there. And if Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern found out that Clary had been in the Lightwood’s mansion all along, things would turn ugly.       

“This is why most omegas die when their alphas die, Magnus. We can’t bear being separated from our mates especially our alphas. The bond’s too strong and once it’s broken, it’s beyond repair. Mated omegas need their alphas to survive.” Clary clarified. “You _need_ Alec.”

“No.” With all of the strength he had left, Magnus uncurled himself and wobblingly got on his two feet. “No, I don’t.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Oh, you’re back! I was about to request a search party.” Magnus’ inner omega was so _relieved_ to catch the scent of his alpha again but the man himself was awfully annoyed. 

Alec barely gave his upset husband a glance as he wandered around the bedroom. He was tired, he was starving and although he honestly missed his mate, the things Magnus had said was still fresh in his mind. When he was away, he could feel the bond tugging, yanking him back to his lone omega but he couldn’t. He needed time to calm himself down, he needed to be away. 

“Giving me a silent treatment, alpha? Hmm? Couldn’t handle the truth? The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Magnus unwrapped himself from the blanket burrito. It was already noon, the sun was shining bright but he still felt horrible. And Alec’s unannounced return after three days of truancy infuriated him to the max. 

Alec closed his eyes for a few milliseconds before turning to face Magnus. The first thing he noticed was his husband’s pale face and the shivering but he didn’t say anything about it. He knew the impact he had caused when he left Magnus but he was too hurt to let it all go. He could use his power as an alpha like his father suggested to make Magnus submit to him, but he wasn’t just going to do what he wanted. This wasn’t some random bitch, this was _Magnus_. This was his omega, his mate, his husband, someone who was his destiny. They were what nature made them and as an alpha, he reacted to jealousy, to pheromones, to persistence but instead of giving in all the way to his nature, he was going to try harder to turn things around. 

“Don’t just stand there, alpha. Just punish me for what I had done, for ruining myself before you get the chance to do so. It’ll make you feel much better than a three-day getaway and a silent treatment.” Magnus crept closer. “You must’ve been itching to beat the crap out of me.” 

Alec gawked at Magnus with dread. “What are you talking about? I’m not gonna beat you, Magnus. Or hurt you for that matter.” 

Magnus sneered. “Just be honest with me, alpha.” 

Alec’s gut twisted. “I _am_.” 

“Really?” Magnus was contemplating. “I could smell how angry you were that night.” 

“You told me you had other partners. My reaction was purely primal.” Alec tried to keep his voice natural. 

“Is that so? I should feel _lucky_ then that you didn’t lose control? Because if you did, I’d be _violated_ within every inch of my life?” Magnus bravely voiced it out. He knew he was pushing Alec’s button yet again but he was just so frustrated nothing else mattered anymore. The pain he had to endure the past three days only fueled his anger. He cursed himself for being so depended on an alpha. 

“I would never hold it against you for something that happened in the past. You do have a life before I come into the picture and honestly, it doesn’t bother me.” Alec looked dejected, broken. “But you did aim to hurt me, Magnus. The words you said, your hostility is simply to hurt me. _Why_? What do you want me to do? Why do you hate me so much? You can be civilized with both my sister and my brother but why not with me too? Because I’m an alpha? Because I marry you? What is it, Magnus? Tell me.”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you.” Magnus muttered conceitedly.

“I do hope to make this marriage work.” Alec sighed, defeated. “But if you do hate me that much, then I…I’ll let you go. There’s no point of me fighting a losing battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no...is Alec giving up? :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	5. Tear you apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.   
> I'm sorry for the delay but I have a very busy, demanding career which truly limits my time to write. :(

“This is foolish and completely unnecessary.” Magnus muttered to himself, scanning the hall filled with people. Some he knew but most he didn’t. The crowd was so much bigger than the one at his wedding. He couldn’t believe it had been seven days already, a complete week of him being married. 

“You know…” A women took the glass of champagne Magnus was holding and took a big gulp. “You shouldn’t be here all alone without your alpha.” 

“I’m not alone. My alpha is right over there.” Magnus glanced at Alec who was at the opposite side of the ballroom, chatting with a bunch of men who were also alphas. According to the protocol, he and Alec _should_ be seeing together, mingling with the guests but after almost an hour of doing just that, he had felt suffocated and so he had excused himself. Alec had said nothing, barely glanced at him as he walked away and though a part of himself was happy to be allowed to do whatever he wanted, a part of him was sad the alpha was no longer care.   

“He is here but he’s too _far_ from you. Aren’t you afraid the other alphas might fuck you right here, right now…in front of these people and your husband? They’ll do it, you know.” The woman who was wearing a scarlet dress spoke again, causing Magnus to focus back on her.

“I don’t need to _hide_ behind my alpha. I can take care of myself.” Magnus sent the woman a fake, condescending smile. He knew her well. She was someone from his past. He thought he would never see her again after she was courted by an alpha when she was just eighteen. “You should try it sometimes, Camille…instead of being a parasite and latches onto everyone to get what you want.” 

“Please…you don’t have to act _tough_ in front of me. You’ve always been the sissy boy I grew up with.” Camille Belcourt sneered. “I’d love to see my alpha tear you apart inside out, show you how true alphas should _feel_ like.” 

“Oh, really? Is that why you always ends up pregnant every year? Because you have a _true_ alpha as your mate?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow, congratulating himself when he saw Camille flinched. He was starting to enjoy this end of confinement party of his at last. “I heard you just gave birth last year… _twice_. On January _and_ October, right? And you’re already pregnant _again_? _Bravo_ , Camille. You really know how to _tie_ a man to you.” 

Whipping her hair to the side, Camille gave Magnus a nasty grin. All her surprised by Magnus’ words earlier instantly gone. “What can I say? I’m _insatiable_. My alpha can’t take his hands off of me and he’s _very_ virile. His knot and his seeds have never failed to make me pregnant and in return I gave him all the alpha pups he desired. I’m not _barren_ like you and your pathetic dead mother.” 

Magnus clenched his hands into fists, glaring at Camille. “Don’t you dare insult my mother!” 

Camille laughed. “Why not? It’s the truth! She could only gave Asmodeus one child, and you…you aren’t even pregnant yet! It had been _a week_ , Magnus. I got pregnant the night of my wedding day! What does that tell you, huh? I pity your alpha, really. Poor guy, mated to an infertile omega like you. What a waste because he’s such an eye-candy.” 

“I’d rather spend my life _childless_ than being someone’s punching bag.” Magnus gestured at Camille’s face. Even a heavy makeup couldn’t cover the black eye and bruises on her cheek. “We might be omegas, Camille…but I’m not a whore like you.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“You should leave.” Jace stood in front of Clary, blocking her way. “You shouldn’t be here in the first place.” 

“Why not? I’m invited just like everyone else.” Clary scowled, offended. “Is it because I’m an omega? Are you being _racist_ towards me right now?” 

“No! It’s not because you’re an omega!” Jace sputtered, taken aback by the fiery carrot head lady before him. She might be small but she was definitely a fighter. “Believe me, this is for the best.” 

“And who are _you_ to decide what is best and what is not?” Clary moved closer, attempting to look fierce and dangerous. This tall yet handsome blondie made her infuriate with his discrimination.

“I know about you and Magnus.” Jace didn’t sound threatening but he did look upset. “I saw you two a few days ago and later when you snuck into his room. The one he shared with his _husband_ if I may add.” 

Clary paled. “You knew? I thought I was being very stealthy! Who else knew?” 

Jace gave Clary a long look, deciding to play dirty or simply come clean. “Just me and my sister. But soon I’ll tell Alec too. As Magnus’ lawfully wedded husband, he deserves to know.” 

“Are you going to report me to the Alpha? Robert Lightwood?” Clary gazed up, looking so small. 

“Nope.” Jace crossed his arms. “Look, lady. I know it’s not my place to do this to you or Magnus but Alec is my brother and I’ll always protect him no matter what. But if you do love Magnus, please set him free. Give my brother a chance to be happy with him. Nothing can be achieved if Magnus keeps on pining on you. Alec deserves happiness and I do believe Magnus can give it to him.” 

Clary frowned. “You lost me there.” 

Jace sighed. “I know _everything_. You don’t have to hide it. Though this will make me look like a jerk and saying this will certainly make me sound conceited, yours and Magnus’ relationship is not going to work. Both of you are omegas. You do know it’s _forbidden_ to have a relationship with the same breed, right?”  

Clary raised her eyebrows. “What relationship? Wait, you thought…Magnus and I are _lovers_?” 

Jace seemed surprised. “Aren’t you?” 

“By the Angel, no!” Clary burst out laughing. “Yes, I do love Magnus, but I’m not _in love_ with him! He’s my best friend! He’s like a brother to me!” 

“I see.” Jace felt his face heated up. “So uh…you’re here with your pack then? Since you know, unmated omegas aren’t allowed to go to a ceremonial party like this without a chaperone.”  

“Yes.” Clary said with a smile. “My asshole brother let me come with him tonight for an unknown reason so here I am.” 

“I’m Jace, by the way. Jace Lightwood.” Jace held out his hand. 

Clary took the offered hand. “Clary Morgenstern.”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“What seems to be the problem?” Alec quietly asked Magnus. He could sense Magnus was in distress, he had felt it for a while now ever since Magnus had gone to grab a drink. And though they were already estranged, the inner alpha in him still wanted to protect his omega. 

“Nothing.” Magnus drank his martini in one go.

Alec eyed Magnus, not believing the man’s words. He knew deep in his gut that something was not right and his alpha instinct had never been wrong. Magnus was tense and he could detect a whirlwind of sadness and anger accumulating inside the omega. They had only been together for seven days but he was already familiar with Magnus’ behavior. 

“Should you even been drinking, Magnus? You might be pregnant as we speak.” Camille boldly and uncaringly joined the group of two, making Magnus grunt. He had thought he had left her for good. “You need to take care of yourself and your pups which means…no drinking, mister.” 

“Thank you for your concern but Magnus is not pregnant.” Alec replied with a small smile, completely missed the way Magnus’ body stiffened by Camille’s presence. “And you are?”

“Camille Belcourt, alpha.” Camille said sweetly and yet so unbelievably fake. “Thank you for your invitation to this amazing ceremonial party.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Belcourt.” Alec kept on smiling, gaze easily focused on Camille’s baby bump. “How far along are you, if I may ask?” 

“Already nine months pregnant, just waiting to give birth any day now.” Camille palmed her huge belly. “This is my twelfth litter and it’s going to be another bunch of alphas, of course. Most of my pups are alphas.”

“Congratulations. We sure need a lot more alphas in this world.” Magnus suddenly spoke, startling Alec. His voice was malicious, making Camille snigger. 

“That’s a lot of children to handle.” Alec commented.  

“What about you, alpha? Planning to have some soon with your mate?” Camille continued as she glanced at Magnus, daring him to rebuke her.

Magnus responded with a tight smile. The question sounded innocent but he felt offended by it. And knowing Camille, he _knew_ the question was really meant to insult him after all. Besides, so many different people had asked him the same question tonight and it truly made him unpleasant and furious.

“I hope so, yeah. Would love to have my own pups too someday.” Alec admitted out loud and his answer unfortunately made Magnus wary. 

“What are you waiting for then, alpha?” Camille prodded, aiming to humiliate Magnus even more. “I’m sure with your physique and stamina, you can easily impregnate your omega here. Unless, you know…if there’s a problem with your omega. Infertility is not a rare thing anymore. Some omegas are just born _barren_.” 

“It has nothing to do with infertility. It’s just too early.” Alec straightaway gave his answer but the longing to have a family of his own was evident in his bright, hazel eyes. “Until Magnus is ready, I’m willing to wait.”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**   

“You want me pregnant.” Magnus confronted, standing only a few inches away from Alec. The ballroom’s washroom was empty and it was fairly ideal for him.   

Alec’s eyes widened at the accusation. “That’s not what—” 

Sauntering closer, Magnus’ scrutiny remained on Alec. “I’m your omega, alpha. There are certain things you can’t hide from me. Seeing all those pregnant omegas out there, reeking of their alphas’ scents…you want the same thing too, don’t you? I can _smell_ it on you.”

“What do you want me to say, Magnus? Yes, I want to have what they have. I want my own pups, my own family.” Alec fielded the question. “But despite all, I want it all with someone who trusts me, who wants it too. A mate who’s ready to start a life with me, who wholly accepts me in his life.” 

“You told her you’re willing to wait till I’m ready.” Magnus muttered. 

“Even though you might not believe me, but I care about you, Magnus. I had taken this responsibility as your alpha, mate and husband when I married you and I want to honor it till the day I die but you clearly don’t share the same sentiment.” Alec nearly choked on the words. “I am willing to wait but we both know it’s never going to happen. You’ll never accept me in your life and in your heart. I gave you a way out but you didn’t want it. I wanted to get to know you, but you rejected me every chance you got.” 

Grasping the lapels of Alec’s tuxedo, Magnus pulled the alpha in for a kiss. “What if I said I’m ready, alpha? Ready to start a life with you? Ready to carry your pups?” 

Alec blinked a few times, the sudden kiss left him speechless. “You don’t mean that.” 

“But I do…mean it.” Magnus bodily pressed Alec against the wall. “I want you to bend me open and make me take your knot, push inside of me until you’re ripping me open.”

“I-I…” Alec stammered, clearly fighting with himself.

Magnus watched Alec as he hesitated, letting his gaze wander over the alpha’s plump, pink lips. “Don’t fight it, Alec. Don’t fight me.” 

Elation flooded Alec’s veins when Magnus finally called him by his name. Instinctively, he tried to catch Magnus’ scent and his mate smelled heavenly. Things were falling into place at last and nothing made him happier than knowing his omega wanted it too. 

“I can’t wait to have this inside of me.” Magnus’ hands wandered along the insides of Alec’s thighs, palming the alpha’s clothed dick. “Fill me to the brim, fill me with your seed.” 

Alec let out a strangled groan. He tried to resist the temptation but the scent released by Magnus filled the air sweetly. Newly mated omegas always smelled delicious but the omegas who had just ended their confinement period smelled absolutely intoxicating, like they were in heat. With a muffled curse, he lunged forward, pushed Magnus against the washroom counter and hauled him onto it. 

Magnus made quick work of Alec’s belt, undoing the button and zipper before letting the pants and the boxer-briefs pooled around his husband’s knees. Seeing Alec’s hard flesh which was already dripping with precum caused his own pants damped from his omega slick. He quickly undid the button of his pants and took them off together with his ruined briefs to let his own cock spring free. 

“ _Fuck me_.” Magnus bent his legs up to hook the heels of his legs on the edge of the counter, spreading himself out for Alec. “ _Breed_ me.” 

Alec’s mouth went completely dry as the rush of arousal hit through every nerve ending as he looked at Magnus’ slick hole. The ripples of pleasure in his belly weren’t just arousal, weren’t just about fucking. He wanted to see Magnus’ smile, and his laughing eyes, he wanted a kiss every morning, wanted to run together in the woods happily. 

Magnus inclined his head, raised an eyebrow. “Well, come on, Alec. Stop _staring_ at me and _fuck me_.” 

Alec snapped himself out of his reverie by closing his eyes and brushing his mouth over the inside Magnus’ bent knee. He smiled at his mate and reached up to touch his face, causing Magnus to tremble, wide eyed. His touches were soft, his eyes were filled with affection as he gawked at his omega. 

The head of Alec’s cock nudged just inside and Magnus shuddered. Alec held Magnus’ body close and pushed home slow and steady as the omega dropped a hand to his alpha’s waist, pulling him forward. Magnus’ sturdy legs curled around Alec’s hips, his ankles crossed against the small of the alpha’s back. His heels dug in, drawing his husband closer and his muscular thighs clasping and heaving their bodies as tightly together as possible.

“By the A-Angel…” Alec grunted, chasing Magnus’ mouth. Soft lips were moving up the column of Magnus’ throat, mouthing wet over his jaw. It felt so good to be bonded like this. They were finally properly mated and their bond thrived with passion. Magnus was the picture of omega grace, beauty, and charm. He found Magnus absolutely breathtaking and he felt so very lucky to finally have this, to share this with his mate.

With every thrust, Alec could feel the pressure building at his base, his knot growing and swelling as he neared his completion. He knew Magnus was close as well, if the way the omega’s channel was tightly gripping his cock. Every time his knot would pass through Magnus entrance, the puckered muscle would catch and try to cling to it, desperate to keep it in place. Every muscle in the omega’s being was begging to be fill him with his seed and breed him.

“M-Magnus…” With one last thrust, Alec buried his face against the curve of Magnus’ neck, breathed in deeply as orgasm ripped through him. Magnus’ passage was filled with his seed, the alpha’s knot keeping the two of them locked in place. 

“A-Ah!” Magnus gasped mere seconds later as he came untouched. He quivered, body tight as his walls tightening around Alec’s cock and knot and bringing forth a new flood of seed from the Alpha. 

Alec turned his face, rubbing his cheek against Magnus affectionately, still breathing heavily as he came inside of his omega over and over again while his knot gradually deflated. He was starting to feel better about their situation. It did take a while but he was glad Magnus was slowly coming around, slowly accepting him. 

“Can you get off of me?” Magnus quietly requested.  

“Y-Yeah.” Alec gently pulled out and as Magnus slid down the bathroom counter, he could smell his seed and could see it pearly white, dripping on his husband’s thighs. “Magnus, I—” 

“I’ve given you what you want, alpha, and now it’s my turn.” Magnus’ voice was flat, emotionless. “If I don’t get pregnant, we try again. But if I am pregnant, once I’ve delivered your litter, I’m gone for good.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t Magnus _Lightwood_.” Sebastian Morgenstern whistled in delight as Magnus entered the ballroom. His stare was predatory and his scent was sickening. 

“Leave me alone.” Magnus walked faster, attempting to get away from the man. He needed to get away, from Sebastian, from _everyone_. 

“Don’t be a stuck-up bitch. I just wanna chat.” Sebastian trailed along.  

“Find someone else, I’m not interested.” Magnus continued walking with the same pace. 

“Everyone else is boring. _You_ on the other hand…” Sebastian harshly seized Magnus’ arm, causing him to stumble.     

Magnus huffed in annoyance. “Rather than chasing after me, it’d be better if you take care of your _pregnant_ omega, Sebastian. Connor needs your attention.” 

Sebastian laughed outright at that. “Funny I don’t see your _alpha_ here. Isn’t he supposed to take care of _you_?” 

“Leave me _alone_.” Magnus gritted the words out, his face inches from Sebastian’s to make sure the stubborn alpha got his message loud and clear. 

“You’re reeked of sandalwood.” Sebastian said out of the blue, from being carefree his posture went rigid. “Why are you smelling like Alec?” 

“He’s my alpha, naturally I’d be sharing his scent.” Magnus gave Sebastian what he liked to think of as his earnest face.

“Really?” Sebastian clucked his tongue, a smile started to break. “Rumor has it you and Alec haven’t even consummate your marriage because _someone_ is unable to perform in bed.” 

“You of all people should know that most of times, rumor is just a rumor.” Magnus said nonchalantly. “A cheap gossip, nothing else.”

“Well, I’m kinda inclined to believe it since the Lightwood boy is… _was_ a virgin after all.” Sebastian chuckled darkly. “Nobody _normal_ can retain their virginity that long especially for an alpha. Congratulations for popping Alec Lightwood’s precious cherry, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Magnus. And I'm sorry for the badly written smut. :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	6. Most memorable moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I'm terribly sorry for the excessively long delay. I'm very busy at work and I'm not the very gifted type who can write an entire chapter in less than 24 hours. I'll do my best to upload the upcoming chapters soon. And as a gift to my loyal, patient readers...this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones. :)

“Oh, Alec.” Isabelle uncaringly let the canary colored dress she was wearing drenched by the shower. Her big brother was far more important than her outfit.

“Am I a bad person?” Alec asked through clenched teeth. He was soaking wet. His tuxedo was sticking to his skin from the cold water. 

“No, Alec…you’re not. You’re the kindest soul I’ve ever met in my life.” Isabelle hugged her shaking brother. She didn’t know how long he had been in there but it must have been quite some time for him to be shuddering like this. “What happened?” 

“I gave him a way out, Izzy.” Alec’s voice was barely a whisper. “He’s not happy with me, so I gave him a way out. I don’t want him to turn out like mom and I thought…I really thought that was what he wanted.” 

“Did Magnus turn down your offer?” Isabelle began to smile. “Alec, that’s great news! It means Magnus wants to be with you!” 

“He is leaving.” Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. “He’s going to leave once he’s given birth to our first and only litter.” 

Frowning, Isabelle stared at Alec ridiculously. “Why would Magnus do that? Why would he leave after he delivers his pups? That doesn’t make sense. No omegas would want to be separated from their pups.”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know, Izzy. And I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

Isabelle was still frowning. “But that’s just hypothetically speaking, right? Since you two haven’t yet—” 

“We’ve mated.” Alec’s shoulders slumped even more. “I had made love to my husband for the first time tonight but to him, it was just sex.” 

“Alec…” Isabelle’s heart was breaking. 

“My own husband lured me into having sex with him and I thought he had accepted me as his alpha but it was just his way to get pregnant.” Alec whispered brokenly. “He’s ready to carry my child but he’s not ready to be with me. What does that tell you, Izzy?” 

“It tells me that Magnus is an idiot.” Isabelle’s tone was firm, not at all hiding what she was currently feeling. “He doesn’t deserve you, big brother. He wants to leave after he has the pups? Let him go. You don’t need him. You have me. You have Jace and Max and Mom too. We’re here for you.” 

Alec shivered, worse than before. “I can’t just let him go.” 

Isabelle scooted closer to Alec and takes his hand “Alec, what’s the point of holding on when he clearly doesn’t want it?” 

“Magnus is my omega, Izzy. I’ll forever be his mate whether he likes it or not till the day I die.” Alec said in a low, shattered voice. “We all know what happens to mated omegas who are separated from their alphas. Most of them didn’t survive and I don’t want that to happen to Magnus.”       

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“No!” Sebastian shouted, throwing the vase nearest to him to the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces in the foyer of the Morgenstern mansion. 

“Alpha, what’s wrong?” Connor Morgenstern — previously known as Connor Roberts — rushed down the stairs in alarm. 

“He’s just like any other omegas out there!” Sebastian seethed, livid. “A _slut_. Easily spreading his legs for any willing alphas! He had made himself his husband’s bitch but he’ll pay for what he’d done! I’ll make sure he will!”

“Sebastian? Alpha?” Connor cautiously approached the fuming alpha. Sebastian’s mood was unpredictable and it scared the shit out of him every single day. Sebastian had hit him mercilessly previously, even on their wedding night and he wanted to calm the alpha down before the worst could happen.    

“That’s what omega bitches do, isn’t it? Look at you…my pups are inside you, conceived on the very first night.” Sebastian none too gently cupped Connor’s face. “You were writhing like the little bitch you are, desperate for my knot, crave for my seed to fill you.”

“A-Alpha…” Connor was evidently terrified. 

“You’re so defenseless.” Sebastian’s grip became tighter, making Connor whimper. “Magnus sure is too. I know he would never let anyone touches him. Alec Lightwood must have forced himself on my sweet, darling Magnus and for that, he’ll pay.”  

“Your lover boy is mated. And he’s no angel either.” Valentine interrupted, watching the scene gleefully from the top of the grand staircase. “Do you really think that precious lover of yours won’t have sex with his husband? The boy’s quite charming if you ask me.” 

“Alec Lightwood’s a prude and an awkward virgin! There’s nothing charming about him!” Sebastian barked angrily. “He wouldn’t have the guts to—”

“We both know it was you who spread the rumor about his virginity.” Valentine smirked. He gestured at Connor to walk away and the omega dutifully did.   

“It wasn’t a rumor.” Sebastian’s eyes darkened. “I knew for a _fact_ that he’s an inexperienced virgin!”

“ _Was_ an inexperienced virgin. Your talented Magnus has successfully change that.” Valentine slowly descended down the stairs. “Those who had attended the ceremony told me that the washroom was filthy with Alec and Magnus’ scent.” 

“They’re all lying! Magnus won’t spread his legs like a bitch for Alec Lightwood!” Sebastian shook in anger.    

“You’re just mad he won’t spread his legs for _you_.” Valentine carried on. “Despite all the rumors you’ve spread about him, he constantly rejects you. You’ll _never_ stand a chance, my son…just give up already.”

“Magnus is _mine_.” Sebastian made a promise. “Once Alec is out of the picture, he’ll realize how much he loves me. I’ll make sure someday, he’ll come _crawling_ to me.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“This is a humiliation!” Robert snarled loudly, causing the windows and all glass displays inside the room started to rattle. “People came from all over of Idris to meet them but they were nowhere to be found!”

“Robert, I’m sure there’s explanation for all of this.” Maryse interjected softly. 

“I don’t give a fuck about his explanation! He and his husband had disgraced me in front of everyone! My reputation as the alpha leader is forever ruined because of his action!” Robert was clearly in rage. 

“All those alphas can kiss my ass.” Jace freely commented. He had seen how the alphas had acted prior tonight. The Aldertree and Mohan’s pack leaders had been glancing at Alec all night long. The Belcourt pack’s alpha had engaged in a deep conversation with three more other alphas that he didn’t recognize. He hadn’t seen anyone from the Morgenstern pack except for Clary. Only Raphael Santiago and Luke Garroway, alphas for their respective packs had been mingling with Alec while the others had been sneering and throwing harsh comments from far. 

“Jace!” Maryse gasped, scandalized. 

“It’s true, Mom.” Jace spoke before Robert could say anything. “Who cares what those alphas think? They _hate_ us. They hate our family, our pack!”

“Jace is right.” Isabelle who had been quiet shared her view. “The only packs who are loyal to us are the Garroway and Santiago packs.”   

“Their hatred is a sign of how powerful we are. They’re scared of this pack!” Robert said proudly. “And that’s why we should _maintain_ that reputation! Your brother should know that better than anyone! He went MIA is unacceptable! A lot of people had asked about him because they wanted to know more about their next leader!” 

“Those people attended the ceremony tonight, most of them want you and Alec _dead_ so they can steal the throne. They’re not scared of us, they’re planning to get _rid_ of us. And honestly, Dad…you inviting all of them into our territory is a stupid move.” 

“Don’t you dare question my judgment call, Jonathan Christopher.” Robert’s voice became low and deep, impeccably threatening. “You’re just a beta and the only opinion I’d sought after is your brother’s, not yours.” 

“I’m saying this as your son, Dad.” Jace said in a weary tone. 

Glaring at his middle child, Robert Lightwood let out a huff. “And as my son, you should know when to shut up. Keep all your thoughts to yourself or you can share them with your sister or your mother because I don’t need it.” 

Isabelle stood up from her chair. Her gaze settled on the man she called father. “Good luck finding your beloved alpha son because he doesn’t plan returning anytime soon.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Alec?” Magnus quickly sat up when he heard the bedroom door creaked open.

“Alec?” Magnus asked again when there was no answer. His shivering became worse when his bare feet touched the cold floor.

Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, Magnus took a few steps forward. His movement was slow as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. “Alec, is that you?” 

A black wolf appeared from the ajar door, looking haggard and lost. It walked passed Magnus with his head hung low and without needing any confirmation Magnus knew it was Alec. He had seen Alec in his wolf form only once but his figure and his unmistakably unique scent of sandalwood was pure. It filled the room once again and Magnus’ inner omega was finally at ease. The alpha had been gone for only a few hours but just like before, the pain of separation was unbearable for Magnus. His guilt must have made the bond suffered more. 

“You’re back.” There was a relief in Magnus’ voice, causing Alec to stop moving. It was the most welcoming tone Magnus had used when speaking to him and it felt nice and warm. But he wouldn’t be fooled again by his husband’s façade. Once was enough for him to feel the everlasting pain.

“Alec…” Magnus started slowly and though Alec didn’t turn around he knew the alpha was listening. He desperately wanted to apologize. He wasn’t feeling remorseful only after he found out the truth from Sebastian, no. He had regretted it the second he _did_ it, the exact second he _said_ those hurtful words to Alec. He didn’t think he could ever erase the look on the alpha’s face for the rest of his life. But he didn’t know _how_ or _what_ to say to express his regret. 

The alpha wolf remained stoic on his feet. He stared ahead without blinking and his loud, harsh breathing filled the previously quiet room. He could guess what Magnus wanted to say but he didn’t want it. He didn’t want an apology, he didn’t need anything from his mate. It was too late for that. He was hurt, he was scarred for eternity and there was no coming back from that. But despite all, he couldn’t make himself hate Magnus. 

“Alpha…” Magnus tried again as he silently approached Alec, hoping Alec would give a respond. 

Alec’s shoulders slumped even more hearing Magnus called him that. He _loathed_ to be called an alpha. He _despised_ they were divided by class. And he absolutely _reviled_ how that title had made his life a living hell from the beginning till now and more so in the future. He wanted Magnus to call him by his name just like his siblings as it made him feel close to them. He wanted Magnus to call him using pet names just like his mother as it made him feel so, very loved. But of course, that was just his wishful thinking. Magnus would never do that.    

Alec was slowly sauntering away, towards the en suite bathroom and Magnus’ eyes widen when he saw it. The younger man was actually limping, a few patches of his fur was matted with fresh, warm blood. Something had happened to Alec after he disappeared from the ceremonial party only to come back a little after dawn. The inner omega in him wanted to reach out, wanted to ask, even wanted to comfort the man he called his husband but his insecurities prevented that. He couldn’t appear vulnerable in front the alpha or he would lose the only self-worth he had left. He had bared his heart and soul to others before but in the end it was used against him, leaving him ruined for life. He wouldn’t make the same mistake in trusting an alpha ever again. 

The silence was suffocating and knowing he had to face Magnus eventually, Alec gingerly transformed to his human form. He crouched down, almost kneeling as his paws changed to limbs. He hissed as the tail and fur and pointy ears disappearing into human’s anatomy, turning him into a man. The transformation took minutes and he staggered once he was in his full human form, dripping blood onto the floor of his bedroom. He was physically hurt but his heart hurt even more than the visible wounds. Victor Aldertree might have ambushed him in the woods, biting and scratching him till he bleed out of displeasure but what Magnus had done was far more unbearable because his own mate did it out of absolute hatred. 

“Who did this to you?” Magnus suddenly spoke, startling Alec. He looked worried and yet so detached.   

Alec turned to face Magnus, watching him closely. His mate was shivering and perspiring heavily altogether, symptoms that their tethered bond was loosening even though it had only been a few hours. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had made up his mind and a plan had been set and even though it would be painful for him and Magnus alike, it was the best for everyone. “I don’t agree with your terms.” 

Frowning, Magnus was completely at a loss. “What do you mean?” 

“Remember what you said to me last night? After what supposed to be our most memorable moment as mate?” Alec’s voice was hollow. “Just go, Magnus. I don’t want any parting gift from you.”

Magnus froze, his face losing its color quickly. He felt nauseous out of the blue. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. Alec was supposed to agree, he himself was supposed to have a few more months to prepare for this, not now. Why was Alec doing this? He was going to give him what he had wanted most in life, he was going to give him pups, his heirs so why didn’t Alec agree to this?   

“I don’t want to get you pregnant, I don’t want you to have my pups.” Alec uttered gloomily when Magnus remained silent. “I’m glad our _dalliance_ doesn’t result in pregnancy. I don’t want my children to be born from such vile setup. Just go, Magnus. You don’t owe me anything.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Magnus!” Simon Lewis yelped, alarmed. 

“Damn it!” Magnus grunted, slowly getting up from the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Simon fussed over the omega and helped him sat on the kitchen stool. 

“I’m okay, just dizzy.” Magnus rubbed his throbbing temple. 

“You’re clearly unwell and Alec should be taking care of you.” Simon was rambling as he picked up the shattered glass. “Not that I don’t appreciate the company but I really don’t think this arrangement is going to work.   

“It will.” Magnus closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning. “It has to.” 

Simon stopped doing his chore and looked up at Magnus. “You really hate him that much?” 

Magnus sighed. “It’s complicated.” 

Simon also let out a sigh, worried about Magnus. He was a part of the Bane pack back when Suraya Bane was still alive. When she died, his mother Elaine didn’t feel safe being in the Bane pack anymore so she left, taking her children with her to seek shelter from the Santiago pack. He remained friends with Magnus and this latest news was gravely troubling him. “You need to _learn_ to love him. That’s what Lydia did when she married John and now they’re happy, waiting for the arrival of their first litter. There’s no way out of this, Magnus. You know how it works. Mated wolves are bonded for _life_ till one of them dies. What you’re doing right now is suicidal! You can die!” 

“I have no choice.” Magnus said. “Leaving him is the only solution.”     

“Don’t you care about Alec at all? He looked so broken when he sent you here. Even Raphael seemed torn!” Simon was exasperated. “He’s doing this because he _cares_ , do you realize that? I bet if it’s other alphas, they’ll either force themselves on you, treat you like a slave or easily kill you for your insubordination. Alec didn’t do any of that, did he? You said straight to his face you wanted to leave and not only had he agreed, he’s _preparing_ you for the separation too! Train your inner omega not to be attached to him.”

“I have to do it. Please understand, Simon…I _can’t_ be with him. It’s for his own safety. Asmo—” Magnus abruptly stopped, feeling ill. The headache was getting worse and the food he had eaten earlier was gurgling in his stomach, making his terribly nauseous. 

“See!” Simon gave an accusing look at Magnus. “It had only been a day and your bond is already suffering. You’re dizzy, you’re having a fever and I bet you will throw up anytime now. Your bond can’t stand this assault, Magnus. Please go back to your alpha and forget all of this has ever happened before it’s too late.” 

“I’m fine…” Magnus replied weakly even though he was positive he would pass out soon. He felt awfully exhausted.

“You two are a bunch of idiots.” Raphael casually entered Simon’s bedroom, causing Magnus to gag from the strong alpha scent.

“Hey!” Simon seemed offended.

Rolling his eyes at Simon, Raphael focused on Magnus afterwards. The only reason why he had agreed to this ridiculous arrangement was because his good ally with the Lightwood pack but he couldn’t be a part of it anymore. “I’m sorry, Magnus, but you have to leave. I can’t have you here any longer.” 

Feeling betrayed, Magnus glared at the alpha. “You can’t be serious. We have an agreement—”

“You’re pregnant.” Raphael promptly said. 

“What?!” Simon let out a loud shriek while Magnus became paler than previously.

“Those symptoms you’re having…it’s not because your inner omega is yearning for its alpha, it’s because you’re pregnant.” Raphael clarified calmly. “I’m sorry but I can have a pregnant omega with a living alpha in my pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what does Magnus mean all of this is for Alec's safety? :O
> 
> As for Simon, do you want it to be Sizzy or Saphael? ;)
> 
> My muse is overflowing thanks to your wonderful comments! Your perspectives are truly refreshing so keep them coming! :D
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	7. Haven’t yet conceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Thanks for all the lovely feedbacks! :D

“You’re weak, Alec.” Robert felt an incredibly sense of anger by the news his first born had delivered to him. “You shouldn’t have agreed to such rebellious request! You’ve giving him opportunity to defy you!”

“Magnus has been cooped up in this mansion for over a week, Dad. I just think it’ll be good for him to spend time with his friends and family for a few days, that’s why I allow it.” Alec replied nonchalantly. 

Robert crossly stabbed the chicken on the plate with a fork. “Not only you two haven’t yet conceived, you’re _allowing_ your omega to do whatever he wants too?!”

Alec pushed his own plate away, his appetite was completely gone. And from the look of it Jace and Isabelle didn’t seem hungry anymore too. “I’m trying to be a good husband here. Magnus’ wellbeing is important to me and I—” 

“I don’t give a fuck what your husband wants!” Robert roared, causing everyone at the dining table flinched except for Maryse. “What I need is a son who can continue my legacy with another bunch of alphas of his own! So why aren’t Magnus pregnant yet?!”

“Robert…” Maryse coaxed gently. “Don’t overwhelm him. I’m sure Alec and Magnus have been trying but maybe it’s not meant to happen yet.” 

“You’re saying luck isn’t on their side, Maryse?” Robert glowered. “This kind of thing has _nothing_ to do with luck! All Lightwoods are virile! There’s must be something wrong with Magnus! He’s a Bane after all! That boy is incompetent like his old man!” 

“Dad, enough!” Alec raised his voice, not wanting to hear any more derogatory words on his husband from his father. 

“Are you protecting your husband’s honor, Alec? How sweet.” Robert sneered. “But it won’t change the fact that he is a failure! You know why? Because others who had gotten married just a few weeks earlier than you are now expecting. Connor Morgenstern is already pregnant and so is Lydia Monteverde. I always knew Lydia was the perfect omega for you. This won’t happen if you were married to her. She’s from a good line of family and she’s not fragile and pathetic like your beloved husband.” 

“Magnus is strong and beautiful too.” Maryse reached out for Alec’s hand from across the dining table and squeezed it. While Max was too young to understand, she could tell Alec was severely upset and so were Jace and Isabelle but none of them dared to confront their alpha. “It might take longer than everyone else but there’s no doubt he’ll give Alec gorgeous and strong litters someday. I really can’t wait to have grandkids.” 

“I know, Mom.” Alec gave Maryse a small smile, squeezing her hand back. “My kids are gonna have the best grandma in the world.” 

“And the best aunt in the world too!” Isabelle cheered, trying to lighten up the mood.

“The best? You’re the worst, Izzy.” Jace joined in, chortling. 

“This hypothetical litter will only be the first of many.” The room went dead silent as Robert began to speak. The enjoyable atmosphere vanished instantly. “I want the boy pregnant, Alec. I want a lot of alpha grandkids.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“What’s the meaning of _this_ , Magnus?” Alec hissed, closing the bedroom door behind him. “One day. It’s only been _one day_.”

“We need to talk.” Magnus quietly uttered. 

“About what?” Alec could feel a terrible headache began to form. He had a rough morning with his father and it seemed his afternoon was going to be worse. Raphael’s arrival with Magnus in tow was totally unexpected. “We shouldn’t meet so often. The alpha in me needs to get used to the separation too and what you’re doing now is not helping either of us.” 

Magnus felt suffocated. He felt as if his lips were glued, hindering him to tell Alec about the life-changing news he had received just yesterday. Raphael wanted to send him back on the spot but he had begged for some time to collect himself. He was still in shock himself and he really needed a few extra hours to digest the news. It turned out the extra time Raphael had given wasn’t helping at all. He still felt suffocated like before even though twenty-four hours had passed. 

“Magnus…” This time Alec just sounded tired because he knew Magnus would never open up to him, not in million years. Raphael was giving them privacy to talk but he personally thought it would be better if the other alpha was with them. At least he wouldn’t feel too strung out. 

Rather than stalling, Magnus decided to come clean. “I…I’m pregnant.” 

Alec blinked. “What?” 

Trying to control his breathing, Magnus forced himself to look at Alec. “I’m p-pregnant.” 

“This is a joke, right? You’re joking, right?” Alec’s breathing got heavier.

“I’m not.” Magnus was closed to tears. 

“Stop lying to me!” Alec was suddenly shouting. “Is this one of your tricks? Like the one you used during your ceremonial party?! What games are you playing now, Magnus?! What more do you want from me?!” 

Magnus flinched, unfamiliar with this side of Alec. “It’s…It’s not a trick, A-Alec. I am…pregnant.” 

Too many emotions made Alec bristle. “I’ve always shown you respect. From the beginning, I’ve treated you like a mate, but you…you’ve been cold towards me! You’ve lured me into…into having sex with you and now you want me to believe that you’re pregnant?! I’ve compromised _a lot_ for your sake but not this time. Not _this_. How _dare_ you!” 

“Please believe me.” Magnus was begging. “I didn’t even know. It was Raphael who noticed that I…that my scent is altering.” 

Alec froze and instinctively took a sniff. His body went even tauter when he realized Magnus did smell differently. There was no trace of his own smell of sandalwood and that was understandable considering they were no longer living under one roof, or sleeping in the same bed anymore. But Magnus’ very own sweet blossoming gardenia fragrance was becoming muskier, the omega smelled sweeter than before and he wanted to kick himself for not noticing the change at all. Nevertheless he was a rookie alpha after all. He had just turned twenty-one, he had never mated before, and he had never been closed to any pregnant omegas in his life either.  

“You’re pregnant…” Alec breathed, shocked. “No, no…this can’t be happening. You’re not pregnant. No, it can’t be.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I miss you so much.” Isabelle immediately hugged her boyfriend tightly.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Simon hugged Isabelle back, inhaling his girlfriend’s scent. 

Breaking the embrace, Isabelle gazed at Simon worriedly. “But you shouldn’t be here. If my Dad caught us—” 

Simon offered her a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, I’m actually with my pack’s alpha.” 

“Raphael’s here too? Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Magnus?” Isabelle frowned. Both she and Jace knew about Alec’s ill-fated plan and though they thought it was stupid because it clearly hurt Alec, they would always support their older brother. 

“Everything is fine, Izzy.” Simon assured. He wanted to tell Isabelle about Magnus’ pregnancy but Raphael had warned him not to tell anyone. It wasn’t his secret to tell. Even though Raphael was quite sure Magnus was indeed pregnant, the omega still needed to meet the healers for confirmation. Scent could be deceiving sometimes and in spite of everything, Raphael was still an unmated alpha.

“I miss you!” Isabelle threw herself in Simon’s arms once again. “Let’s tell the whole world about us, Si. I don’t wanna hide it anymore. I love you so, so much!”

“But we can’t. Your father will never approve.” There was tightness in Simon’s voice. 

“Who cares about him? My brothers will definitely support us. And I’m sure Raphael won’t mind. I have a feeling he already knows that’s why he always let you tag along.” Isabelle hastily concluded, desperate. 

Simon sighed. “Isabelle…”  

Isabelle closed her eyes, embracing her boyfriend more tightly. “We’re not breaking any laws. We’re not even from the same sub-gender, why can’t we be together?” 

“I’m an omega, Izzy…and you’re a beta.” Simon whispered brokenly. 

“I don’t care about any of that!” Isabelle looked at Simon straight in the eye. 

“I can’t give you children. None.” Simon pointed. 

“I’ve known that from the start but that’s not enough to stop me from falling in love with you.” Isabelle muttered genuinely. “I love you, Simon Lewis. I want everyone to know that we belong together. Our status won’t tear us apart because we’re not narrow-minded like them. We might not have our own pups but my three brothers will someday and we’re gonna love their pups like they’re ours.” 

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Simon was in awe. “Do you really want to be my mate?” 

“I really do.” Isabelle declared.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Well done, Alec!” Robert cheered, beyond ecstatic. He couldn’t stop beaming ever since the amazing news reached his ears. 

Alec simply nodded. A couple of weeks had passed and though he was finally ready to share the news with the rest of the family, he actually was still in shock. He still couldn’t grasp that this was real, that Magnus was really pregnant, that he was going to be a father and that they were going to have their own pups soon. His brain was truthfully still in turmoil. 

“Congrats, big brother!” Isabelle and Jace said simultaneously. Both of them gave their obviously distraught brother a big smile but sadly, Alec only responded with a twitch of his lips. He appeared as if he wanted to be happy but failed miserably. 

“Big news.” Jace shook Magnus’ hand next, offering a smile while Isabelle gave her brother-in-law a hug. 

“Thank you.” Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper. For other omegas, this would be the news they had been waiting for after they mated. As for him, with the guilt still hovering within him, with the fear still haunting him, he couldn’t feel the joy of a soon-to-be parent. 

“Why does everyone look so happy? What did I miss?” Max Lightwood pouted, gazing up at his older siblings. 

“Oh, Max.” Isabelle kneeled to be in the same height as her youngest brother. “Magnus is pregnant. He and Alec are expecting their first litter.” 

“Whoa, cool!” Max grinned widely. “This means I’m going to be an uncle soon?” 

“You bet.” Jace ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Can I be the one naming the baby?” Max shot the question at Magnus. 

Magnus who was obviously unprepared responded with a nod. “I’m sure we can figure something out, little man.” 

Max was positively beaming. “Awesome!” 

“Congratulations, sweethearts.” Maryse kissed Alec’s cheek before doing the same with Magnus. “We‘re looking forward to having grandchildren to spoil.” 

“Future alphas can’t be spoiled, not even at young age.” Robert interrupted, glaring at Maryse. “As soon as they learn to walk, they’ll go into training. I need tough alphas as my inheritors.” 

Maryse just nodded, the Lightwood siblings became tense while Magnus was starting to feel ill. He was just getting use to the fact that he was pregnant and Robert already had things planned for his unborn child. Didn’t he get to have a say in this at all? Would Robert completely disregard his opinions regarding his own baby after he or she was born? Was this what Alec had to endure when he was a kid? How old was he when Robert had sent him into training? Which clearing had Robert sent him for his first hunt? 

“What’s up with the long face?” Robert directed the question toward Alec who had been very quiet since the news broke. “Your mate is finally pregnant. You can stop feeling like less of a man now.” 

“I’m just tired.” Alec straightforwardly lied. He had absolutely no will to face his father. 

Robert chuckled and patted Alec’s shoulder. “The deed is done but this is not the end. You’ve knotted your omega good, impregnated him and now all is left is to make sure he can give you alpha pups.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“May I say that you’re glowing, my son.” Asmodeus said with a big smile on his face. “Pregnancy suits you well.” 

“T-Thanks.” Magnus stuttered. He hated himself for still fearing the man. He shouldn’t have this kind of reaction when facing his father anymore. He lived with the Lightwood now. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was his husband. He belonged to the Lightwood pack. He was _safe_. 

Asmodeus studied his son. “How far along are you?” 

Magnus cast his eyes down. “Eight weeks.” 

Asmodeus hummed. “Mind telling me why I only know about your pregnancy _now_?” 

“That would be my fault.” Alec entered the living room with a tray filled with pastries. He placed it on the coffee table but neither Asmodeus nor Magnus were interested in taking a bite. “I’ve asked Magnus not to tell anyone yet. Only family knows for now.” 

“I’m his biological father.” Asmodeus glared. “I’m entitled to know.”

Taking a seat next to Magnus on the sofa, Alec didn’t shy away from the glare thrown by his father-in-law. He didn’t know why Magnus was lying to Asmodeus or why he decided to hide his pregnancy from his father in the first place. But as a husband, he would back Magnus up despite their differences. “With all due respect, Sir…you’re not a Lightwood.”

Asmodeus’ expression turned cold. “He might be married to you but he’s still a Bane. He’s still _my_ _son_.”

Alec raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging the man before him. “I’m his alpha.”     

Magnus began to tremble. His father had come unannounced and the blood had drained from his face when he opened the door. Jace, Isabelle and Max had gone out into the woods to hunt, Robert had a social gathering and had brought Maryse along. Nobody was at home except him and Alec and he bet his father knew that too that was why he chose today to pay a visit. He wasn’t prepared to face Asmodeus and now he had made a liar out of Alec. Though he didn’t understand _why_ Alec was helping him, he really appreciated it. Despite the fact he had moved back to the Lightwood mansion, their marriage was still on the rocks. They might sleep in the same room, in the same bed but Alec had barely talked to him when they were alone unless it was necessary. 

“Do you even know the law at all, _boy_?” Asmodeus appeared cross.

“I do, Sir. And I know mated omegas are under the protection of the alpha they’re married to and not the pack leader. I am Magnus’ alpha and husband, and Magnus is my mate so I get a say in this, not you.” Alec affirmed factually.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Asmodeus snickered, jubilant. “Yes, all alphas have a right on their omegas except…when the omega is pregnant for the first time and they still have a living parent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the winner of the vote is...Sizzy! :D
> 
> I wonder...is Magnus carrying one pup or multiples? :D
> 
> Asmodeus is back! :O
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	8. Relationship takes effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you so much for still reading this fic! :D

“The pups are gonna be the cutest pups ever!” Clary gushed, excited by the news. 

“Perhaps.” Magnus uttered quietly. Not that he didn’t appreciate Clary’s visit, he was just too exhausted to function. He had once again woken up to an empty bed and the leftover warmth was the only proof he had of Alec sleeping there the night before. The nightmares were also coming back due to the fear of the upcoming living arrangement with his father and it made him emotionally and physically drained. 

Not satisfied with Magnus’ reaction, Clary gently nudged the expecting father. “What’s wrong, Magnus? This is great news. Aren’t you happy?” 

From looking at the wall of the bedroom, Magnus settled his gaze on Clary. “This pregnancy is a mistake.” 

Magnus’ statement made Clary pale. “Why do you say that? You don’t want the pups?” 

Magnus swallowed thickly. “I…I don’t know.” 

Clary’s green eyes went huge in surprise. “They’re your children, Magnus. Don’t you love them?” 

“Of course I do!” Magnus impulsively rested his palm on his still flat stomach. “I’ll protect them with my life if I had to but…” 

“But what?” Clary delicately prodded. 

“I’m not gonna be a good father. I never will.” Magnus said in a whisper.

Clary took Magnus’ hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. “Of course you will. You’re the—” 

Magnus yanked his hands away, shaking his head. “The nature of this pregnancy is the first sign that I’m not a good father! I had betrayed Alec, I had lured him into having sex with me, resulting… _this_. He wasn’t ready and…and I—” 

Not backing away, Clary grasped Magnus’ hands once more. She didn’t understand what was happening in Magnus and Alec’s marriage or why Magnus did the things he did but her friend shouldn’t be suffering like this. “Magnus, you can’t blame yourself for getting pregnant. You might have tempted him but it was consensual nonetheless. He had no right to blame you on this.”

“That night…was his first time and I had ruined that for him. He didn’t even—” Magnus uttered the words with regret. “It…It seems he wants no-nothing to do with me or the pups.”

There was a great deal of worry behind Clary’s green eyes. “You’re already pregnant, there’s no changing that. I’m worried about you, Magnus. This kind of stress isn’t good for you or for the pups.” 

“He doesn’t want to talk to me, Biscuit.” Magnus croaked brokenly. “He doesn’t even want to look at me.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“No…” Magnus whimpered. 

“No, please…no…” Magnus pleaded, terrified.

“Shhh…you’re okay.” Alec whispered in the dark. 

“No, please…” Magnus whimpered again, writhing. 

Despite his better judgment, Alec took Magnus into his arms. “You’re safe with me.” 

Magnus kept on thrashing, reflexively hitting Alec’s torso and abdomen as he struggled in his sleep, plagued in nightmare. “Please d-don’t.” 

Instead of recoiling away, Alec tightened his hold on his husband. “It’s gonna be okay, Magnus.” 

“P-Please…” Magnus begged brokenly, still haunted by his nightmare.  

“Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around.” Alec’s tone was soft, consoling as he gently caressed Magnus’ hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” 

Magnus unconsciously buried his face against Alec’s chest, seeking protection from his alpha. He was whimpering, he was heavily perspiring and the way his entire body shook in terror was rather alarming and it made Alec felt hopeless. He _should_ wake Magnus up, stopped him from continuing having the horrendous dream but he couldn’t. Magnus would undeniably push him away the moment he woke up but he didn’t do it for his own sake. He didn’t want Magnus to suffer alone. He wanted to comfort his husband, he wanted to be there for his mate, and he wanted to protect his omega but he knew he could only do it without Magnus knowing.

Alec’s hand instinctively went to Magnus’ lower abdomen, affectionately stroking it. There was no physical proof, no obvious bump yet but his pups were unquestionably growing in there, in Magnus’ womb. He could feel it, he could _smell_ it. Soon they would find out whether Magnus was carrying only one baby or more and he couldn’t be more excited to know the gender even though he deeply regretted the way his pups were conceived. It was supposed to be a beautiful moment for him and for his partner as they would remember the day they created a life together but it turned out to be a painful memory for him. Magnus wanted children, Magnus was willing to give birth to their pups but his husband didn’t want to stay, his mate didn’t want to raise him or her together with him. His own spouse had _used_ him and it was the worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life. 

Not only the pregnancy news had been shocking, it was also a hard blow to him. The things he had done with Magnus in that washroom, it was his first time, he was inexperienced and it should _not_ result in anything, especially not a baby. Nevertheless, he wasn’t naïve, of course there was a high chance Magnus could end up pregnant because they did had sex without protection after all but he had wished it wouldn’t lead to this. He wasn’t ready and neither did Magnus regardless what the omega’s attention was back then. Even so the deed was done. They had had sex and Magnus was already two months pregnant now. Despite what had happened, despite the circumstances, he would take care of Magnus and he would love their pups with all of his heart. He could only hope Magnus would love them too. 

“Alec…” Magnus sobbed, clutching the front of Alec’s t-shirt firmly in his sleep. 

“I’m here, Magnus. I’m not going anywhere.” Alec soothed, embracing his pregnant omega. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Beware, Alec. Asmodeus Bane is very sneaky.” Luke warned, face hard. Alec had never seen the other alpha this serious before. “But he wasn’t lying when he said that pregnant omegas needed to stay with their birth parents until they give birth.” 

“But why? Isn’t it safer to stay with their own alphas? They… _I_ can provide a better protection for my mate.” Alec was feeling dubious. “And why has nobody told me about this?” 

“It’s our tradition, Alec. It’s essential to ensure the omegas are well nurtured before giving birth to the alpha’s heirs.” Luke calmly explained. “I don’t think your father neglect to tell you this on purpose. I’m sure he thinks Asmodeus won’t do or ask anything once Magnus is married to you because the Bane pack literally has nothing else to offer.” 

“Watch it, Luke. Magnus is my husband and he’s not a bargain item.” Alec warned, eyes up and intensely staring at Luke. 

“My mistake.” Luke eloquently apologized. 

Alec nodded, accepting the apology. “Can I ask for another favor?” 

Luke looked a bit surprise. Alec Lightwood was someone who rarely asking for help. “Name it.” 

Alec seemed hesitant. “I want uh…I want Maia to be Magnus’ main practitioner throughout his pregnancy and for the birth as well, is that okay?” 

Luke frowned. “What happen to Duncan?”

“He’s still practicing but I don’t want him to be involved with Magnus’ pregnancy.” Alec muttered firmly.

“I’m sure Maia will be delighted. She and Magnus were quite close too once upon a time ago.” Luke agreed, not wanting to push too much. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Alec gave Luke a small smile.

“For what it’s worth, Alec…I’m glad you’ve asked for my advice. You can always come to me for anything.” Luke patted Alec’s shoulder. “You’re like a son to me and judging by the way my wife fussing over you like a worried mother just now, I bet she feels the same too.” 

“How did you do it, Luke?” Alec heaved a deep breath. “You and Kayla…it was an arranged marriage like me and Magnus but I saw the shy glances she sent your way and the mutual attraction you two have. You want her, you want to be with her and so does she. But me and Magnus…I _know_ relationship takes effort but it’s hard to carry the burden alone, to know I’m the only one who want this.” 

“It takes time.” Luke answered straightaway. “I didn't know if it was real at first or was it just the pull of our bond but we decided to make it work and slowly but surely, we fell in love. Even after…we lost our first and only litter, it only made us grow closer and stronger. You and Magnus, this is new to both of you but I know for a certain things will be okay, Alec.”

Alec rubbed his face tiredly. “It has been over two months and Magnus can barely look at me. He won’t accept me, Luke…he never will. He’s pregnant with our pups yet we’ll never be a family.”  

Luke scrutinized the young alpha. “You care about him.” 

Alec could feel his chest went tight. “I do and it’s not just because he’s pregnant. Ever since he became my husband, all I wanna do is to protect him and make him happy. I feel like a failure especially now. Magnus clearly doesn’t want to move back with his father and he has been having terrible nightmares almost every night because of it. Asmodeus gave us a week to get everything settled and time is running out.” 

“I told Robert that he was stupid to get involved with the Bane pack.” Luke sighed. “And I can see you’re deeply concerned about Magnus but Alec, I want you to be careful. I don’t know Magnus well but I do know Asmodeus. He is _not_ a good man. Your father might be a controlling freak but Asmodeus is a lot worse.” 

“How worse?” Alec was almost afraid to ask. 

“Let’s just say being born into the Bane pack is a curse.” Luke met Alec’s eyes and the young werewolf noticed the other alpha’s gaze was clouded with uneasiness. “And Magnus is very lucky to be alive.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“You’re _lying_ , father!” Sebastian was mad, he couldn’t think straight. 

“I certainly am not, son.” Valentine said confidently. 

“You’re trying to play with my emotions!” Sebastian was seething, his face was only an inch away from his father. “You want to see me heartbroken and miserable because it brings you unimaginable _pleasure_ seeing me suffer!” 

“I can think a more creative way to cause you a great deal of pain.” Valentine chuckled gleefully. “But no, I’m not lying and this is not my doing.” 

“It’s not true!” Sebastian screamed, thumping the dining table with his bare hands. “Magnus is _not_ pregnant!” 

“Robert Lightwood told me and the others himself yesterday. He was practically _bragging_ about it.” Valentine uttered in annoyance. “If you don’t believe me, you can always ask your little sister here. She’s been going to the Lightwood mansion almost every day, isn’t that right, Clarissa?” 

Clary who had been eating quietly at the table paled as she looked up to face Valentine. “I was…I was there to visit my friend.” 

Valentine smiled tauntingly. “Your pregnant friend Magnus or that Lightwood boy?” 

Clary could feel her body shook in fear. “Ju-Just Magnus, D-Dad.” 

“Oh, really?” Valentine was apathetic by Clary’s lies. “Are you sure it’s not Jace Lightwood you were visiting?” 

“How long have you known about Magnus’ pregnancy?!” Sebastian yelled, interrupting the father-duo conversation as he pulled Clary’s hair to make her stand and look at him.

“Ow!” Clary whimpered.

“Answer me!” Sebastian roared piercingly, contracting his grip.

“A…A few…A few days ago.” Clary began to sob. Her own brother was hurting her and her father wouldn’t do anything about it. She wished her mother was still alive right now more than ever. Jocelyn might not able to protect her but at least she would comfort her, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. 

“How far along is that whore?!” Sebastian asked again, roaring. 

“Two…months.” Clary sobbed harder. 

“Stupid omega!” Sebastian released his grip, callously tossing his sister to the floor. “You’re good for nothing!” 

Valentine pushed his chair back as he watched his eldest stormed out of the house before glaring at his youngest. “Stop seeing the Lightwood boy, Clarissa. You’re not allowed to sneak out to the Lightwood mansion ever again or I’ll make sure you’ll spend the rest of your life _rotting_ in this house.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I know you hate me for doing this, Alec, but I’m not a bad person.” Asmodeus sighed, showing his distress. “I’m doing this for my son’s sake. You’re going to be a father soon, I’m sure you understand.” 

“I _don’t_ understand, actually.” Alec looked at Asmodeus straight in the eye. “I don’t think it is _necessary_ for Magnus to stay with you when there’s another omega in the Lightwood mansion to look out for him.”   

“We have to respect our law and tradition, Alexander Lightwood.” Asmodeus exclaimed. 

“It’s Alec.” Alec reflexively responded. “Yes, the law _is_ the law but Magnus is best taken care of by another omega who has experienced this before.”

“You mean your mother? So, because I’m an alpha I should be stripped off my rights to care for my pregnant son?” Asmodeus was indifferent. “No, I won’t let you take this privilege from me when you’ve already taken my son away forever. I’ve given you a week to prepare and I’ll _not_ change my mind about this.”

“I just want the best for Magnus.” Alec breathed, glancing at Magnus as they climbed the stairs to the second floor who looked beyond exhausted. The nightmares were still persistent and at almost three months pregnant, the pregnancy had started taking its toll on him too. 

“Look, all is set.” Asmodeus pushed the bedroom door open to let his son and son-in-law in. “Everything’s ready for Magnus’ arrival.” 

Alec took a look at the room. It was his first time coming to the Bane mansion and while other parts of the house were looking unkempt and hoary, this particular room was noticeably different, livelier. It was much smaller than his own bedroom back in the Lightwood mansion but it had all the essential furniture with an en suite bathroom. “It looks comfy.” 

Asmodeus clapped once, a huge smile on his face. “Only the best for my only child. I’ve remodeled it to make you happy and comfortable here, my son.”

“Thank you.” Magnus muttered quietly, making his way to the bed to sit. Although he didn’t miss living in the mansion, he _did_ miss this very room. It had been his room ever since he was baby, his mother had sung him to sleep every night here, and he had spent most of his time locked up in the room after his mother died. It was his sanctuary. 

Asmodeus appeared pleased to have Magnus in his house again. Seeing his son sitting on the bed made it feel real. “Don’t worry, alpha. Magnus will be just fine and he’s already making himself comfortable. He’s born and raised here after all.” 

Alec put the suitcases he had been holding down. “Yeah, I know but—” 

“I know it’s hard to be separated from your newly mated omega but it’s for a short time only. Seven more months and then you can have him back. In the meantime, I’ll be watchful on Magnus’ safety so don’t you worry, boy.” Asmodeus said confidently, eager to make Alec leave. 

“Oh, I’m not worried at all.” Alec started to look around. “Because I’m not leaving my husband alone. I’m staying here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec will get closer in the upcoming chapters! Who's excited? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	9. My eternal damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I hate myself for not being able to write and update sooner. I'm so sorry for making all of you waiting for so long. :(

“You really are staying?” Magnus disbelievingly gawped at Alec. 

“I am.” Alec wasted no time to begin unpacked his and Magnus’ belongings. Seeing as Magnus’ bedroom didn’t have a walk-in closet and only a rustic wardrobe instead, it would take quite a time to arrange and try to fit in their clothes. 

“Why?” Magnus was dumbfounded as he watched Alec organizing both of their garments. Alec was facing the opened wardrobe with his back to him but he could see what the alpha was doing. 

“Because…” Alec trailed off, absorbed on his task. “I’m your husband and I wanna be here for you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Magnus didn’t sound defensive when he uttered those words.

“I know you can and I don’t doubt it at all.” Alec continued unpacking but his action was halting a bit. “But I’ll be more at ease being _here_ with you rather than waiting for daily news and updates from your father.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus mumbled after a long pause. 

Alec quickly turned to face his husband. The shirts in his loose grasp dropped to the floor. “For…For what?” 

Magnus’ fingers were fidgeting. “For doing this…for me.” 

Alec cleared his throat, his mouth felt dry. “You…You are…welcome.” 

“I really don’t wanna stay here…with him.” Magnus gawked at Alec, his eyes were expressive. “I don’t wanna be here. And you…you being here, means a lot to me. So, thank you…again…for doing this.” 

“Magnus…” Alec gently approached Magnus. Robert Lightwood was a difficult man to please, a tough man who rarely, almost _never_ showed his affection toward his children but his father had provided him a safe home for himself and for his family. The Lightwood mansion was his home, his shelter and for Magnus to be fearful living in the house he had grown up in, terrified of his own father had established how terrible Asmodeus Bane was. “Don’t be afraid, Magnus. I’m your alpha now. He can’t do anything to you anymore.”

“Nobody had done that before, threw off and enraging the great Asmodeus Bane with their wit.” Magnus didn’t shift away when Alec sat beside him on the bed. “Not for my sake at least.” 

Alec gently cupped Magnus’ face, needing the omega to look at him. “You are important to me, Magnus.” 

Magnus’ eyes were glistening. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alec repeated the same promise he had made before but this time, Magnus was awake to hear it himself. 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“I can’t believe Dad is still mad.” Isabelle flopped down on the bed. “It’s been days and he’s still so furious at Alec for leaving.”

“Of course he would. His golden son chose his omega over his own family.” Jace replied, all the while checking his hair in the mirror. 

“Are you siding with Dad?” Isabelle kicked Jace’s shin, causing the man to flinch. The small gap between the bed and the vanity made her job easier without needing to get up. 

“Ow!” Jace grimaced, reflexively abandoning his fixation on the mirror. “Siding with Dad? Seriously? Like I ever will.” 

“Then why are you acting _exactly_ like Dad? All pissed off that Alec chose to be with Magnus for the rest of the pregnancy, huh?” Isabelle quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m not pissed off.” Jace pouted, effortlessly situating himself next to Isabelle on the bed. “I just miss him, you know? I miss wrestling with him in our wolves’ forms, hunting together…” 

“I miss our big brother too.” Isabelle heaved a sigh. “But I called him last night and Alec said everything is fine and not to worry about him or Magnus. The pregnancy is progressing greatly too. They have an appointment with the practitioner end of this week.”

“Alec must be freaking out.” Jace chuckled a bit. “He’s going to see his own pups for the first time and I’m pretty sure he’s already panicking and Magnus better be ready for that.” 

Isabelle simply hummed. “Do you think Alec has worked things out with Magnus yet? He was obviously _troubled_ by the pregnancy news before, more so than his marriage news.” 

Jace shrugged, glancing up at the wall clock. “Can you blame the guy? Alec didn’t want to get married in the first place. He didn’t want to be the stereotypical alpha and decided to wait to get to know his mate before developing into anything serious. But then his own husband tricked him, Izzy…and afterward that said husband turned out to be pregnant after he said he was going to _leave_ him for good. It’s gonna take some times for them to mend their relationship.” 

Isabelle nodded in agreement. “But I hope they’ll settle it soon. The pups are coming and I don’t want them to be caught up in the middle of their parents’ dispute. That would be unfair to them.” 

Jace grasped Isabelle’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Alec is not Dad, Izzy. He won’t repeat the same mistakes Dad did. He’s not going to hurt his spouse in front his children, he won’t ever hit his spouse _per se_ because he’s better than that. I’m sure despite their differences he will protect Magnus and the pups with all of his might just like he had protected us before. Our brother might be an alpha, he might have Dad’s superior gene but he’s _not_ him.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“I’m thinking about exploring the clearing today. Wanna join me?” Alec emerged from the bathroom hair wet yet fully clothed. 

“Sure.” While Alec was already showered and ready for the day, Magnus was still in the silk pajamas he wore to sleep last night. 

“Magnus…” Alec offered a smile at Magnus, lightly touching the omega’s shoulder. “You don’t have to follow me if you don’t feel like it. I’m not going to force you into doing something you don’t want, alright?” 

“No, yes. _Yes_ , I do wanna come with you but…” Magnus trailed off, a bit hesitant. 

“But the morning sickness is getting in the way?” Alec guessed, still smiling even though it wasn’t as bright as before. 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said regretfully, gawping at the tall, standing alpha. He and Alec were rather on better terms now and although he still found it awkward to be around the man sometimes but at least he could have a decent conversation with the alpha. They were more _civilized_ with one another, there were physical contacts here and there between them and sleeping on the same bed had become less _tensed_ compared to before. A lot had changed ever since they moved to the Bane mansion a week ago. Who would have thought such traumatic place could cause something good. 

“Hey, don’t be.” Alec assured his pale looking husband. “It’s that bad, huh? You’ve been vomiting nonstop this morning.” 

“Puking my insides out all the time is not fun at all but I’ll survive.” Magnus gave Alec a well-needed assurance this time.

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of others practitioners in Idris aside of Maia and we don’t have to wait for her. I can surely find you a new one since she’s so busy and all.” There was a hint of annoyance in Alec’s voice.   

“That won’t be necessary.” Magnus dismissed the idea immediately. “She’s probably busy. Last I heard I’m not the only pregnant omega around.” 

“You’re not just any omega, Magnus.” Alec affirmed strongly. “You’re _my_ omega and you’re carrying _my_ pups. Yours and the pups’ wellbeing are my main concern.” 

 _Do you want them, Alec? Do you truly want the pups?_ Magnus was at war with himself as he gaped at his alpha, searching for sincerity in those stunning hazel eyes. _Are you doing this strictly out of responsibility? Or do you really want this?_  

“I want the best for you, Magnus…not just because you’re carrying my pups.” Alec softly murmured after a short pause, as if he could read Magnus’ mind. “You’re my significant other and I care about you. You have no idea how much I want this. I want you and the pups. I want us to be a family.”

Magnus’ breath hitched. For some unknown reasons to him, Alec’s words warmed his heart. They had been married for roughly three months and in that short amount of time, a lot had happened but Alec and his family had made him feel welcome more than his own. And Alec…his husband was unlike any other alpha. Alec was nothing but nice to him and he could feel his wall was slowly crumbling because of the alpha. “I want that too, Alec. Our very own little pack.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Well…so far, so good.” Maia Roberts commented as her hands expertly pressing on Magnus’ protruding tummy. “Can’t believe you’re just three months along.” 

“What is that mean?” Alec probed urgently. 

“He’s already showing.” Maia moved her hands slightly lower.

“Is that a bad thing?” Alec was clearly agitated. Magnus too seemed nervous. 

“It means…” Maia was stalling, giving the soon-to-be fathers a wide smile. “Magnus is definitely carrying multiple pups. By the look of it, perhaps more than two?” 

Alec took a big gulp of air. “More than two? Triplets? _Quadruplets_?” 

Maia’s hands went to Magnus’ hips for further examination. “If it is, it sure is a blessing, isn’t it?” 

Gripping Magnus’ hand for support, Alec nodded. “It is.” 

“But triplets will be very handful. And quadruplets is…impossible.” Magnus noted quietly, still in shock.

“We can handle them together. We’re a team, right?” Alec caressed the back of Magnus’ hand with his thumb.

“Well, papa looks okay. Let’s check on the pups now, shall we?” Maia ended her physical analysis and proceeded to the ultrasound machine. Gel was squirted and a transducer was dragged along Magnus’ exposed stomach. 

“You think something is wrong with them?” Alec’s anxiety escalated. 

“Nothing is wrong, alpha. Calm down.” Maia chuckled a bit even though she felt a bit petrified for chiding an alpha. 

“Alec…” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. 

“Alright.” Alec breathed. “Okay.” 

“There they are.” Maia announced seconds later just as a black and white image popped out on the monitor. The room was also filled with thumping sound. 

“That’s them?” Magnus asked. 

“They’re doing okay?” Alec also queried. 

“That’s them and they’re doing wonderfully. This is Baby A.” Maia drew the transducer to the left. “And this…is Baby B.”

“Where’s Baby C?” Alec squinted at the monitor. 

Maia reviewed the image on the monitor thoroughly. “Unfortunately, I was wrong just now and there’s no Baby C or D for that matter. Congratulations, alpha. You and your omega are having twins!” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“You have him wrapped around your fingers.” Asmodeus strolled into the kitchen, beaming brightly. “But I’m glad he’s finally gone. It’s about time we have a chat.”

“Alec will be back in a few minutes. He’s just fetching something from his home.” Magnus said flatly.

“That alpha boy is absolutely _smitten_!” Asmodeus was gleeful. “What did you do to him, huh? Mind-blowing sex? Deepthroat blowjob? Or some other kinky stuff? They said the quiet ones are the _kinkiest_. Is that why you two barely leave the bedroom?”

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus poured a glass of lemonade and mint that Alec had made for him. The reason why they always cooped up in the bedroom was because neither he nor Alec wanted to come across Asmodeus. Besides, there was nothing better to do at the Bane mansion. It didn’t have a stunning garden like the Lightwood’s or a mesmerizing lake like the Garroway’s. It was a dull life but at least it made him and Alec grew closer.    

Noting Magnus’ indifference, Asmodeus’ beam turned into a glare. “You think you’re too good to have a chat with your old man now, boy?” 

Magnus finished his drink in one go, wanting to put an end to the conversation rather sooner than later. “I’m just tired, Dad. Being pregnant is not an easy task.”

Asmodeus’ grin returned quickly. “Ah, yes. This is your best achievement ever, Magnus. I’ve always thought having you as my heir is my eternal damnation but you’ve proved me wrong. I couldn’t be more proud of you, son.”

“That’s a first.” Magnus replied mockingly. 

“You went to Maia for a checkup yesterday, right? How did it go? Any good news you wanna tell me?” Asmodeus was too thrilled for an update. 

“We’re having twins.” Magnus revealed. “The pups’ gender and sub-gender are still unknown but they’re healthy.” 

“That’s good but make sure the pups are alphas. _Both_ of them, you understand me?” Asmodeus commanded.

“There’s no way to be sure, Dad.” Magnus was getting tired of this unhealthy obsession. “And I don’t care if my pups are not alphas. I’ll love them with all my heart regardless their gender.”

“ _I_ care!” Asmodeus rebuked. “I need alphas grandchildren for my plan to work so stick to the plan!” 

“No, Dad.” Magnus stared at Asmodeus, face hard. “I want nothing to do with your plan anymore.”

“What did you just say?!” Asmodeus hissed.

“I’m out.” Magnus gave his ultimatum. “I don’t wanna get involved in your sick plan. I’m not your toy and I won’t let my children be your pawn.”

Asmodeus pushed Magnus backward till he had the omega trapped between him and the kitchen island. “I have you on a tight leash, boy. _Do_ as I say or you’ll regret it.” 

Magnus wrapped around his stomach protectively. He didn’t want to be a part of Asmodeus’ dirty, sick plan any longer. He wanted his pups. His wanted a life with Alec. His courage was loosening but he wouldn’t back away. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are having twins! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	10. Rekindle our romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Millions apologies for the very long delay. I had a bad cold and work is demanding as usual. I really hope I'll do better. :(

“You have to eat something.” Alec’s worried face was just an inch away from Magnus. 

“N-Not hungry.” Magnus closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into the sheet. 

“Magnus, come on.” Alec brought a spoonful of soup to Magnus’ pale lips. “Just a bit.” 

“Don’t…want.” Magnus hid his face. He didn’t feel like eating or talking or even wake up for that matter. He had experienced this before only this time it was worse because he was pregnant and he was pretty sure the nerve-wracking conversation he had with his father had triggered this. The best option was to leave him alone until he felt better. He just didn’t have the heart to push Alec away. 

Sighing in defeat, Alec put the spoon and the bowl of soup back on the tray. “I hate seeing you like this.” 

Peeking from his mount of sheet and blankets, Magnus patted Alec’s thigh. He needed to assure his husband that he was okay because he truly was. Alec hadn’t faced this before but he had and Alec needed to understand that. “I’m…I’m fine, A-Alec.” 

Alec instinctively touched Magnus’ hand and flinched instantly. “By the Angel, Magnus! You’re burning up!” 

“I’m f-fine…” Magnus repeated. 

“You’re _not_ fine.” Alec reacted. “You’re shivering and your fever’s definitely getting worse.”  

“It’ll g-go away s-soon.” Magnus tried to convince Alec. 

“I truly doubt that.” Alec was visibly concerned. “Is this what all omegas have to endure during pregnancy? You’re bringing joy, new lives into this world. None of you should have suffered like this.” 

“It’s not…as bad…as it seems.” Magnus lied through clattering teeth. He was in pain, his insides were burning and although the pregnancy was to blame, it only played a small part in this. Yes, the pregnancy had made it more unbearable than it usually was but this was nothing new to him. 

“Do you want me to get my Mom here? As a fellow omega and someone who had been pregnant she surely has some kind of remedies for this.” Alec appeared hopeful.

“My f-father…won’t grant her p-permission to…to come here.” Magnus chucked bitterly. 

“I’ll call Maia then. Asmodeus is a horrible father if he doesn’t even allow his son’s main practitioner to enter his territory.” Alec muttered.

“Alec, st-stop.” Magnus’ effort was all in vain when Alec shook his head disapprovingly. He didn’t want Asmodeus to find out about this. His father would certainly take benefit of the situation and he couldn’t let that happen. Bringing Maia here wouldn’t solve the problem either. The only _cure_ for this lies on Alec. But he didn’t want to take advantage of the alpha like he had once done. 

“You’re hurting, Magnus. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Alec seemed at a loss. “Maia will know what to do.”

“Maia can’t…help with…with this because I’m not…sick, A-Alec.” Magnus looked at Alec straight in the eyes, unable to hide anymore. The alpha’s stubborn trait made his own determination flail. “I’m in…in heat.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“What are you doing here?” Clary immediately paled.

“I’m worried about you.” Jace climbed the rest of his way up, into Clary’s bedroom through the window. 

“You can’t be here.” Clary gripped Jace’s jacket tight, hindering him from moving. “You have to leave.”

Jace shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving. Not until I know you’re okay.”

Clary appeared beyond frightened by Jace’s assertion. “Please, Jace. Please go before they find you here.” 

“You mean your dad and your brother? I’m not scared of them.” Jace was unmoved. 

“They’ll _kill_ you.” Clary stressed out. “And _nobody_ can do anything about it because you’re in their territory. You’re trespassing.”

Jace pulled Clary into an embrace. “I don’t care. I need to make sure you’re doing okay. You suddenly stopped coming by and nobody had seen you for _weeks_ and I’m so worried.” 

Clary began to cry, sobbing into Jace’s chest. “They know about us. They said they’d hurt you if it didn’t stop. I did what they wanted so they wouldn’t come after you. I’m sorry, Jace. I want to fight for our love and I wish I’m stronger but they’re both alphas and I—” 

Jace held Clary securely. “It’s okay, Clary…it’s okay. I know you tried.” 

“I…” Clary heaved a breath. “I don’t know what they’ll do next.” 

“Come with me.” Jace pulled back slightly, staring into Clary’s eyes. “Come with me, Clary. Let’s run away together.” 

“To where, Jace? They’ll find us.” Clary muttered brokenly. 

“Let them try.” Jace swiftly responded. 

“They’ll never stop.” Clary sobbed harder. “There’s nowhere to go. I’m an unmated omega and they’re my family. They can easily detect my scent.” 

“I won’t let them.” Jace insisted. “I’m turning twenty-one in a few months and once I do, I _will_ make you my mate, Clary. Nobody can come between us then.” 

“Until then?” Clary sounded so small. “Are we supposed to keep away from one another until the time comes? I don’t think I’ll survive without you even if it’s for a few months, Jace.” 

“Luke’s pack.” Jace suddenly smiled albeit faintly. “We run away together tonight to Luke. He’ll keep us safe and protect us.” 

“That’s cute, Jonathan.” Valentine appeared out of nowhere, chuckling gleefully. “I absolutely adore the way you think but unfortunately Clarissa is not going anywhere with you.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“We…We don’t have to do this.” Magnus placed a trembling hand on Alec’s torso, hindering the alpha. As much as he wanted it, as much his body _craved_ for it, he couldn’t do this to Alec. Not again. “ _You_ don’t have to do…do this.” 

“I’m not doing this out of responsibility, Magnus.” Alec looked straight into Magnus’ eyes. 

Magnus inhaled sharply, stunned. He didn’t want Alec to do this out of pity or just because he felt responsible as an alpha to satisfy his in heat omega and the fact that Alec _knew_ what was on his mind, the insecurities he held there touched him to the core. The first time they had sex, he had used Alec as a way to set himself free. He had done terrible things to his husband and the guilt was still there but right now, as selfish as he might be, he just wanted to be close to his alpha.   

“I want t-this, Magnus. I want…I want you.” Alec stuttered, blushing a little. 

Magnus shuffled closer, bringing his hand up from Alec’s chest to the man’s cheek. He stroked it tenderly, truly feeling the slightly rough stubble skin for the first time. “I want you too, Alec.” 

There was unadulterated happiness in Alec’s bright hazel eyes before he leaned in and kissed Magnus, slow and sweet. It felt amazing. Their scents mingling, heady. The taste of Magnus’ lips, heated on his feverish skin. The feel of Magnus’ hand on his cheek, their bodies pressing closer to one another.  

Magnus was the one to pull away first, breathlessly. Being this close, Alec’s scent was salient enough that he could practically taste it. Though he felt anxious and a tad unsure deep down he craved the authoritative dominance of an alpha-mate like every other of his kind. His pregnancy had intensified the craving and Alec would be the one, the _only_ one capable to cater to this need.

“You are _beautiful_ …” Alec breathed, reverently trace the contours of Magnus’ body with his fingertips. 

Magnus ducked his head bashfully. Like other omegas, he liked knowing his alpha found him attractive. His body shook with need as his view was presented with the sight of Alec, hair a complete mess, on top of him. The room was unmistakably saturated with the enticing scent of an alpha and an in heat pregnant omega.

“Let me take care of you.” Alec kissed Magnus once more, his hand trailing down the omega’s slick skin.

“Alec…please…” Magnus keened, becoming more receptive as Alec grasped around with the pads of his fingertips until he reached his hole, already so wet and slick.

From where his thumb was slowly easing in, Alec could see Magnus’ pearly, thick slick. At that, his formidable willpower collapsed. He was achingly hard and the urge to rut throbbed in the base of his skull. Sweat had bloomed across his own skin, pooling in the hollows between his shoulder blades and the curve of his lower back. He slid up his body, loving the sensation of his chest and belly hair against all that smooth, slick flesh until his cock was pressed right against Magnus’ ass. 

“Are you certain, Magnus?” Alec asked for confirmation one last time. His lips trailed on Magnus’ neck, just over the mating bite. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes, yes…” Magnus practically whined, nodding pitifully. “Please, Alec…yes…”

Alec began to press in, the flared head catching outside the rim. He applied firm pressure until finally the rim gave way and in one fluid motion his cock was sheathed in Magnus’ tight heat. His omega felt incredible, velvet hot and slick inside, taking every inch of his cock so, so smoothly. “Oh, Magnus…”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Jace?!” Maryse immediately pulled Jace into her embrace. Her son’s face was bruised and his lips were bleeding. 

“Hello, Maryse.” Valentine acknowledged the omega with a smile. “Thank you for coming. It’s so nice to finally meet you alone after so long.” 

“What did you do?!” Maryse checked Jace further who had been eerily quiet, barely conscious. The boy must have been in pain.

Valentine raised his hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t blame _me_. Your insubordinate pup needs to be taught a lesson so I ought to teach him one. Something your incompetent husband failed to do.” 

Maryse was seething. “Robert will never forgive you for this. You’ve hurt his kid, he’ll come after you.” 

Valentine chuckled. “I’d like to see him try. But who are we kidding, right? He doesn’t care about his other children. He’ll only retaliate if his golden boy is hurt, his only alpha.”

With a huff Maryse gathered Jace more securely into her arms, ready to leave the Morgenstern mansion. She had already broken some laws by coming there but she would do anything for her children even if it meant facing her family’s formidable enemies behind her husband’s back. 

“Did Robert know you’re here?” Valentine blocked Maryse’s only way out, smirking. “I bet he didn’t…just like old times. Perhaps we should rekindle our romance? I’m sure your son here won’t mind. He’s not even awake after all.” 

“We’re leaving.” Maryse gritted her teeth, putting on a false defiance when in fact she couldn’t do anything against Valentine. 

“Very well.” Valentine stepped aside but he was still smiling. “If the boy comes here again, I won’t think twice before killing him. I won’t be as generous as I am right now.”

“He _won’t_.” Maryse replied with conviction. 

Valentine’s expression turned serious. “Robert stole you from me and Alec took Magnus from Sebastian. I won’t let another Lightwood takes anything else from my family ever again even if he’s my own son.”

Maryse glared at the alpha. “Jace is _not_ yours.” 

“You can fool your imbecile husband but you can’t fool me, Maryse.” Valentine uttered firmly. “He might wear the Lightwood name but I _know_ Jonathan Christopher is mine. I’ll let you have him for now but when the time comes, I’ll take back what’s mine. My son, my throne…everything!” 

“Keep on dreaming. That day will _never_ come.” Maryse spat. “Alec will make sure of it.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“This is nice.” Alec said softly. 

“Mmmhmm.” Magnus hummed, placated in Alec’s arms.

“Do you wanna eat something?” Alec’s fingers trailed up and down Magnus’ bare skin.

Magnus let out a giggle. “Food is the last thing on my mind right now, Alec.” 

Alec grinned, blushing. “Right.” 

With his head resting on Alec’s chest and Alec’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist, Magnus had never felt happier. “I just wanna lie here with you.”   

“I can do that.” Alec muttered, still mapping Magnus’ back with his fingertips. 

“That was amazing.” Magnus said quietly, almost sheepishly. He wasn’t a virgin but he didn’t do this often either. His relationship with Alec was still new but the fact that this would be Alec’s second time and that it didn’t end horribly as before, that he had made it beautiful for Alec this time around brought happiness deep in his veins.

“It was magical.” Alec replied just as timidly as Magnus.

“Indeed.” Magnus was all of a sudden wordless. What he and Alec had shared was indeed magical. With his baby bump in between them, Alec was gentle and passionate and he truly hadn’t experienced that kind of love-making like that before. 

“Your hair is so soft.” Alec commented as he gently caressing Magnus’ hair.

“It’s the coconut extract.” Magnus responded with a smile. “It does wonder to my hair.”

“Izzy will start hogging your shampoo once she finds out about this secret of yours.” Alec turned to his side, shifting Magnus as well so he could gaze at his mate. 

“Well, I don’t mind sharing with her.” Magnus chuckled. “As long as she knows mine is still the softest.”

“I actually can do a wicked lace braid. It’s one of the perks of having Izzy as a sister.” Alec stroked Magnus’ hair once more, loving the softness of every strand. “Can’t wait to do one for our little girl.” 

Magnus felt his heart stuttered. “You want a girl?”

Alec made a noncommittal noise. “I want you to be okay and the babies to be healthy. I don’t mind much about the sex but having a girl would be nice.” 

Magnus blinked, feeling incredulous. “You’re not demanding I produce a male alpha?” 

Alec simply shrugged. “Even if I did that, how would you magically control the procreation process to grant my demand? Seems ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

Magnus tilted his head, studied Alec curiously. “What kind of alpha are you?” 

Alec yawned. “Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short smut. Will do a longer version in the future. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	11. Perfect for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I've rewritten this chapter several times over and I hope y'all will enjoy it. :)

“What are you doing?” Magnus was flabbergasted upon seeing Alec wandering around the clearing in quest of something.

“I’m searching for a flower.” Alec responded without looking up. 

“A flower?” Magnus echoed, perplexed. 

“Gardenias to be exact.” Alec continued skulking at the bushes. “I’ve searched them everywhere but there’s nothing here.” 

“Why?” Magnus came closer to the crouching figure that was his husband. 

Wiping his dirty hands on the jeans he was wearing, Alec slowly stood up and smiled at his omega. “My Mom told me the omega’s scent origin is the _best_ supplement when the said omega is pregnant. She said she used to put lavender in all of her food while pregnant with me and my siblings and often took a bath with it too. She had easy pregnancies because of it and I want the same for you too. An easy pregnancy so you won’t have to suffer too much.”

Magnus returned the smile. He had heard about the remedy too from one of the senior omegas. “That’s so sweet of you but good luck finding it.” 

Alec quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t think I can find it?” 

Magnus patted the man’s cheek. “I’m not doubting you but nothing ever grows here, Alec. This soil is tainted. This whole clearing is practically a wasteland.” 

Alec looked around, alertly observing the Bane territory. Magnus was right. Other than the thick, tall yet old trees, there was no sign of any edible plants or flower shrubs at all. He was too thrilled searching for the gardenias to notice it before. “Well, if you think I’m giving up, you’re certainly wrong. If I can’t find it here, I’ll search someplace else. You will get the gardenias concoction one way or another.” 

Magnus beamed while gently stroking his bulging belly. “The twins and I appreciate your effort very much.” 

At the mention of the twins, Alec’s lips curled into a bright smile as well. “They’re doing okay in there?” 

“Yup…healthy and kicking.” Magnus placed Alec’s palm on his tummy so that the alpha could feel it himself. “And in three months, you’ll finally meet your pups.” 

“In three months, wow.” Alec seemed in awe. 

“You ready to meet your son and daughter, Alec?” Magnus elatedly asked, wanting Alec to know that he was excited too for the arrival of their twins. They were his pups, his children and he _wanted_ them more than anything.

“ _Our_ son and daughter.” Alec noted with admiration. “I still can’t believe we’re having a boy and a girl.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Stupid bitch!” A hard slap plastered on Connor’s face. “You’re good for nothing!”

“I…I’m sorry.” Connor breathed harshly, trembling like a leaf on a windy day. 

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!” Sebastian’s voice boomed louder. “Your sorry won’t change a damn thing!”

“I’m s-sorry…” Connor sobbed. “I did…ever-everything you told me to.”

“What you _do_ know is spreading your legs like a bitch in heat!” Sebastian spat, ready to strike again.  

“Sebastian, stop!” Clary rushed to Connor’s side, putting herself between the terrified omega and a livid alpha. 

“Move!” Rage enveloped Sebastian’s voice.

“No!” Clary shook her head defiantly. “I won’t let you hurt him! I won’t let you hurt him just because he’s not carrying an alpha heir for you!”

“Step aside, Clary.” Sebastian instructed again. “A disgrace omega need to be thought a lesson.” 

“No!” Clary gathered all of her courage to confront the monster she called her brother. 

Hissing, Sebastian snatched Clary’s hair and threw her onto the floor. His sister yelped in pain as she hit the ground with a loud crack but it didn’t earn his sympathy. “Who do you think you are?! Disobeying an alpha like _me_ , when you’re just another useless omega?! You’re so fucking _weak_ and _hopeless_ and you want to protect _him_?! You yourself is a disgrace to this family!” 

Clary grunted. “I’ll _never_ submit to you.” 

“Then you need to be thought a lesson too!” Sebastian said ultimately. 

“A-Alpha…” Connor crawled forward, dragging his heavily pregnant belly with him. Clary shouldn’t pay his mistake. 

“Don’t you _dare_ call me your alpha!” Sebastian spat, glaring at Connor.

“You can…you can impregnate me once I…I give birth to this one.” Connor begged, holding onto Sebastian’s leg like a lifeline. “I promise you I’ll…I’ll give you alpha heirs…as many as you want. P-Please…” 

Sebastian leaned forward, seething. “There won’t _be_ a next time. You _disgust_ me. You’re not worthy to be _my_ omega.” 

Connor sobbed harder. “P-Please…” 

“ _Magnus_ would never disappoint me like you did.” Sebastian gripped Connor’s hair like he did with Clary earlier but this time, he didn’t let go. “His womb will swell with my alpha pups the very first time I put my seed in him!” 

“Magnus will never be yours.” Despite her injuries, Clary remained fearless. “Alec will protect him and he’s a better alpha than you ever will!” 

“We’ll see about that.” Sebastian growled. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“You’ve really outdone yourself, Alec.” Asmodeus complimented with a knowing smirk. “You’ve gone extra miles just to provide comfort for my boy here and it’s very pleasing to see. That thing isn’t easy to find.” 

“Magnus is my mate and he’s carrying my pups. This is the least I can do for him.” Alec noted, handing a glass of gardenias concoction to Magnus. 

“Thank you.” Magnus took a few sips of the drink but his gaze was intently focused on his father. His Sunday had been perfect. Alec had found the flower bush after spending hours searching for it and he was truly at ease until Asmodeus decided to join them. 

“As a father, I’m glad to see him happy. And as a soon-to-be grandfather, I really can’t wait to meet my grandchildren.” Asmodeus continued, conversing casually with his son and son-in-law as if it was their daily routine, when in truth it wasn’t. “I take it you won’t be staying here after the pups are born?” 

“We’re leaving as soon as I give birth to the twins.” Magnus informed without even a slight of apprehension. He wasn’t afraid of his father anymore. He trusted Alec when the alpha said he would protect him at all cost. Alec was his alpha now, not Asmodeus.

“But you’ll get to spend a little bit time with them before we move back to my parents’ mansion.” Alec instantly added.

“I knew this day would come.” Asmodeus sighed, feigning his wretchedness. 

“You’re welcome to visit us.” Alec suggested. 

“No, he’s not.” Magnus declined almost immediately, making Alec frown. He was going to leave this hell hole in three months’ time, leaving this monster behind for good and the last thing he wanted was for Asmodeus to get a free pass to the Lightwood territory. “You’re not coming anywhere near my children.” 

“Magnus?” Alec was taken aback by Magnus’ insolence. 

“Is that so?” Asmodeus quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “So you’re saying our plan is off?” 

“What plan?” Alec’s focus went from Magnus to Asmodeus in seconds.

“The master plan to dethrone the Lightwood pack as the werewolves’ packs’ leader, of course!” Asmodeus chuckled gleefully. “Magnus here had done a pretty darn good job and I’m so proud of him.” 

Alec abruptly stood, feral hazel eyes staring at Asmodeus. “Excuse me?”

Asmodeus raised as well, circling Alec. “You see, Alec…you trust people too easily. Magnus and I had been playing you and your family all along.” 

Magnus took Alec’s hand and squeeze it to get his attention. “Alec, don’t listen to him.” 

Asmodeus laughed, loudly and wickedly. “Marrying you two was the first step and your father was stupid enough to agree with it. The next step was to make sure Magnus got pregnant and though it took longer than what I had intended, it finally happened and look at where we are now. Magnus is heavily pregnant, ready to pop in three months and my grandchildren will be my golden tickets.” 

Alec kept on glowering at Asmodeus. “That sounds like a brilliant plan but I don’t believe you. I trust Magnus. He won’t do something sickening like this. You’re crazy, Asmodeus.”

“Alec…” Magnus whispered, tightening his grip on Alec’s hand. He truly didn’t deserve this man. 

“Oh, Alec…” Asmodeus exhaled. “Sweet, _naïve_ Alexander. Have you forgotten who you are married to? Magnus _Bane_. _Bane_ …see the inkling there? Have you forgotten how _disarray_ your marriage was at first? How _cold_ Magnus had been towards you? How he forced you into having sex with him? Ring a bell?” 

Alec gasped and paled instantly. He gaped at Magnus in shock, yanking his hand from Magnus’ grasp and stepped away. “Y-You…”  

Asmodeus laughed again, louder and livelier than before. “He did all of that because _I_ told him so and he had executed his task well.”

“Alec, please listen to me.” Magnus desperately tried to reach for Alec who kept distancing himself from him. His pregnant belly slowed his movement and his emotions haltered his steps. He needed Alec to believe him. He wasn’t a part of Asmodeus cynical plan. He was before but he was not anymore. “D-Don’t listen to h-him. He’s lying, Alec. Please, please look…look at me.” 

“Hmm…” Asmodeus tapped his chin, an imitation gesture that he was thinking of something. “Did he ever tell you that he’d leave once the pups were born? Because I asked him specifically to do that and I hope he did!” 

“Alec…” Magnus’ voice was hoarse and deep. 

“Don’t…Don’t come near me.” Alec stuttered brokenly. 

“Do you believe me now, Alec?” Asmodeus questioned the wrecked alpha. “Because Magnus _will_ leave you once the pups are born…just like he promised before.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Izzy!” Simon rushed inside the Lightwood territory, not paying attention to the other werewolves that ran after him. He was trespassing and he knew that but this was an urgent matter. “Isabelle!” 

“Simon?” Isabelle appeared from the sea of people, alarmed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Izzy…” Simon was breathless. 

“Simon, what’s wrong?” Isabelle repeated, grasping Simon’s hands. 

Simon wasn’t calming down. He looked around in panic. “Izzy, you need to warn Alec. Something bad had happened and he and Magnus are in danger.” 

“What are you talking about? What danger?” Jace made his presence known, drawing the attention of the other pack members who were there. 

“Sebastian had lost his mind.” Simon quickly informed. “He attacked his sister and possibly his pregnant husband too.” 

Jace paled. “Clary’s hurt?” 

Simon vigorously nodded. “She’s being treated at Luke’s right now and but Connor’s missing and Maia is freaking out. There’s blood everywhere!” 

Jace went from pale to ashen in mere seconds. “Is she okay?” 

“She had a concussion and a few minor lacerations.” Simon articulated, hastily walking away. “But we need to get to Alec and Magnus. Sebastian is insane and who knows what’s going on his mind.”

“What does he want with my brother and his husband?” Isabelle’s distress began to rise as she followed the omega. 

“He wants Magnus.” Simon had to reveal the secret. He hoped Magnus and Clary would forgive him for it. “He had been into Magnus ever since he was a teenager.” 

Jace who was hobbling after Simon and Isabelle immediately froze. “What?!”

Simon solemnly nodded. “Sebastian was obsessed. He wanted to marry Magnus the moment he found out Magnus was an omega. It was creepy back then considering Magnus was ten years older and Sebastian was only a kid. It wasn’t a harmless crush at all. He was courting Magnus right from the start.” 

Isabelle wore an unfathomable expression. “That’s disturbing.” 

Simon nodded once more. “And for some unknown reason Asmodeus rejected his proposal to marry Magnus and it made him furious. He has been holding a vendetta against Alec since then.” 

“We need to hurry.” Jace quickened his pace even though he was limping. “Sebastian’s coming for Magnus and Alec’s the only thing that’s getting on his way.”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Alec?” Magnus called out, surrounded by big, tall trees. 

“Please come back.” Magnus pleaded, his voice was breaking just like his heart. 

“Alec, please answer me.” Magnus entered deeper into the woods in search for his alpha. He could sense Alec’s scent and he knew his husband was near but the man refused to see him. He wanted to tell Alec the truth back in the Bane mansion, to end the absurdity of Asmodeus’ insane plan but his husband was having none of it. Alec had lashed out on Asmodeus, leaving him bleeding on the cold tiles of the man’s own mansion before fleeing. And he had gone after Alec as fast as his protruding stomach could take him. 

There was a low growl and Magnus’ head whipped toward its direction, hoping it was his husband. “Alec?”

The growl returned, reverberated all over the quiet forest. “Alec, is that you?”

Magnus received no reply, causing him to stop moving. He scanned the dark view ahead of him and shivered at the sudden chill and quietness. The air had changed, headier and reeked of gasoline smell. In split second, a wolf with light fawn fur was there in front him, baring its canines. “You’re not Alec.” 

The wolf howl and changed without difficulty. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in its place. “There you are.” 

“Sebastian…” Magnus said. 

“I’ve been searching for you, Magnus.” Sebastian breathed, sauntering forward.

“What do you want?” Magnus’ tone was all but welcoming. “Is that…Is that blood?”

“Look at you.” Sebastian’s eyes were wild, ogling Magnus’ physique especially his bulging belly with thirst. “Look at that huge swell. You must be carrying alphas. Strong, intimidating alphas.” 

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Magnus asked again and slowly backing away. He usually wasn’t afraid of the man but Sebastian was covered in blood and something seemed off about him. He looked troubled and with his physical at the moment, the man would easily overpower him. It wasn’t just about him anymore. He needed to protect his unborn children too.

“You.” Sebastian swiftly grabbed Magnus’ arm and pulled the pregnant omega toward him. He breathed in his sweet scent and let out a moan. 

“What are you doing?!” Magnus pushed Sebastian but it was futile. His action didn’t result in anything. 

“I want you, Magnus. I want you so bad.” Sebastian moaned, trailing kisses on Magnus face. “You’re perfect for me. Perfect as my omega, perfect to carry my pups. You’ll give me a lot of alpha heirs, you won’t disappoint me.”

“Get off of me!” Magnus screamed. “I’m mated, Sebastian! I’m carrying another alpha’s pups! I will never be yours!” 

“You will be!” Sebastian returned the scream with a roar. His large hand clutched Magnus’ belly, scratching the skin to make a point. “I’ll help you get rid of Alec’s filthy seeds and we’ll start mating soon. You’ll take my knot deep inside you and take every drop of my seed. I’ll fuck you good, Magnus. I’ll knot you so damn good you won’t even remember who Alec Lightwood anymore!” 

“You’re insane!” Magnus thrashed in Sebastian’s hold.

“I won’t let you go! You will—” Sebastian abruptly stopped midsentence, his body was suddenly thrown a few feet away. 

“A-Alec…” Magnus breathed heavily, stunned yet grateful. “Alec, I—” 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Alec lunged forward Sebastian before Magnus could finish his sentence. He hit Sebastian who was just gained his footing with all his weight behind him. It was the only way to take the other alpha down and it worked. Both of them went crashing to the dirty forest ground and Sebastian landed on his back heavily with Alec over him, hands pressing on the blonde alpha’s throat. 

Sebastian laughed. “That’s the best you can—” 

The words were cut off again and this time by Alec’s fist. He could feel Sebastian’s pulse underneath his thumb and wanted nothing more than to snuff it out. “You keep your fucking mouth shut!” 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, pupils dilating. “I think you’ve forgotten _who_ you’re talking to, who you’re _attempting_ to pin down. I’m not some despairing omega who you can order around!” 

Alec bend down, stared at Sebastian straight in his eyes fearlessly. “We both know I could kill you in a second.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Kill me? You’ve never even been involved in a fight and you want to _kill_ me?”

“There’s first time for everything. I’m going to beat you within an inch of your life, and when I’m done with you, I’m dragging your sorry ass to the Alpha.” Alec growled. 

“And what exactly is your pathetic father going to do?” Sebastian’s mouth curled back in a sneer, a thin trickle of blood seeping down his chin from the earlier blow. “And what exactly will I be charged for? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You fucking harass my omega!” Alec slammed Sebastian back down on the ground when the older man attempted to sit up. He forced his knee against Sebastian’s abdomen and satisfaction thrummed through him when the alpha’s head hit the floor with a hiss. 

But Alec’s satisfaction was short lived. Without warning Sebastian lurched forward, head butting Alec hard enough that a dry crack could be heard as bone gave way and blood poured out of his nose. Momentarily taken aback, Alec moved just a second too late and Sebastian’s meaty fist ricocheting off his chin. 

With Alec knocked back far enough, Sebastian immediately got back on his feet. “For your information, Lightwood…I didn’t just harass Magnus. I wanna do _more_ than that. I’m gonna make him mine once I take you out.” 

Alec spat out a thin stream of red as he squared off. He didn’t look away from Sebastian for a second, knowing he would take advantage of any distraction. “I’m going to destroy you.” 

Sebastian smirked, motioning towards Magnus’ direction. “That little bitch has you that whipped over his hole, huh? Well, that sweet hole is gonna be mine soon.” 

With a thundering roar Alec leaped at Sebastian again and this time, his aim was to kill. Sebastian tried to dodge the attack but Alec had him pinned in one lunge and his back slammed against ground. Alec’s muscles trembling as he forced his forearm down across Sebastian’s throat. The alpha was momentarily paralyzed and Alec drew strength from that.   

“You think you can take me?” Sebastian rasped, words squeezed out through his constricted chords.

“I know I can.” To prove his point Alec slammed Sebastian back down again when the blonde tried to rise. 

“I kill my entire family to be with Magnus! All of them!” Sebastian growled, legs kicking to free himself. “Killing you will be much easier!”

“What kind of a monster are you?!” Alec pressed in harder. “Connor is your husband! He’s carrying your pups!”

“Because he’s not Magnus!” Sebastian unexpectedly shifted. His nails lengthening and he instantly pierced Alec’s skin, targeting for his heart. Warm, heavy droplets of crimson blood was drawn from the cut. 

“Alec!” Magnus screamed, coming over to Alec. 

Alec cried out in pain as Sebastian swung again, already in his wolf form. Claws and teeth raked down his chest and side, making him sway. His shirt was torn to shreds over his chest as blood seeped from the gashes across his skin. 

Reaching Alec, Magnus placed himself in between Alec and Sebastian. “Sebastian, please stop. Please don’t hurt him.” 

Sebastian snarled threateningly and shoved Magnus out of the way. Magnus stumbled from the force of impact and hit one of the trees hard. There was a loud crack when his head collided with the thick tree bark and his sight blackened around the edges immediately. His head was throbbing and his back was aching excruciatingly but he forced himself to stay awake. 

Noticing Magnus was hurt, Alec blinked rapidly, trying to clear the blurriness in his vision. His head was pounding and he was very aware of the blood that was seeping profusely through the wounds in his chest and side. His vision cleared just in time to see Sebastian dive to strike again and he didn’t waste any more time to retaliate. He couldn’t lose, Magnus and their pups’ lives were in grave danger in the hands of Sebastian. 

“You’re messing with the wrong alpha!” Alec growled before shifting. His wolf was bigger than Sebastian but it didn’t seem to frighten the other alpha.

Alec grunted as Sebastian crashed into him and kicked him square in the chest. His vision blurred white with pain again as he felt his ribs crack. His wolf figure toppled to the ground. He tried to stop Sebastian’s next blow but the paw came towards his chest once more, hard and fast and blood quickly filled his mouth. Alec’s eyes locked with Magnus’ and it brought him an unadulterated fear seeing Magnus’ pale face. 

With a mixture of ferocity and desperation, Alec pulled himself up and snapped his jaws in Sebastian’s neck. The other alpha’s close proximity was an advantage for him as he buried his sharp canines, teeth ripping through skin and tendon and severing the vein. Sebastian howled in agony as blood bubbling out of his lips and quickly staining his neck and chest. 

As Sebastian fell, so did Alec. 

“A-Alec!” Magnus tried to catch his fallen husband but with his huge belly, he wasn’t fast enough. Alec limply dropped to the ground in his human form next to Sebastian whose eyes were wide in disbelief but unseeing and greying in death. 

“Alec?” Magnus’ voice was nothing but a whisper. Alec’s wounds were severe and deep and he could see flesh and bones and there was blood everywhere.

Alec blinked up, trembling and struggling to breathe. “Mmm…Mmm-ag...” 

Magnus doesn’t realize he’s crying, tears falling to mix with blood until Alec’s fingers touched his cheek. His husband’s hand was shaking and it was cold, so cold. “Stay…Stay awake…please…” 

“It’s…okay.” Blood splattered from Alec’s mouth as he fought to get the words out, painting his chin and lips a deep red. “It’s ‘kay.”

“No...” Magnus shook his head vehemently. “No, you’re gonna be fine, Alec. Just…Just hold on a little bit.” 

“You’re…okay.” A faint smile escaped Alec’s pale lips. 

“Alec, p-please…” Magnus didn’t know what to do except pressing his hands against the chest wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Don’t leave m-me, p-please Al…Alec…” Magnus gasped, eyes shut in pain as he felt something wet and hot trailed down his own legs. He faintly realized that he was bleeding and Alec was slipping away but he wouldn’t accept the fact that he would be losing both his husband and his children on the same night. 

“Magnus!” Somebody was screaming and the voice awfully sounded like Isabelle but Magnus hadn’t even had the energy left to reply. He sent a silent apology to them all, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor souls. :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	12. Dead for years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was warded for Viral Fever a few weeks back and then when I returned to work, I was super busy. So, after a very long wait, enjoy the chapter, everyone! :D

“Wha…” Magnus turned over, everything looking hazy and distorted. The bright light made he squint his eyes, gingerly adjusting to the surroundings. Confusion made him blink, his mind was muddled. He vaguely remembered being in pain, looking down at the scarlet tainted ground, his red stained fingers and the nausea striking before the world faded to black.

“Hey, look who’s awake!” Magnus was startled as Alec was suddenly in front of him, chest bare and denim jeans slung dangerously low on his lean hips. 

Things were different. Alec looked different, almost boyish. Magnus was well aware his husband was ten years younger than him but this Alec before him was nothing like the alpha he knew. He seemed so young, so carefree and was smiling brightly at him.

Alec had been furious last night, after Asmodeus had spilled out all of the dirty secrets he had been piling up. Alec had felt betrayed, had hardly glanced at him before disappearing into the woods. Now he was standing in front of him all charming and beaming, seeming like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. What the hell was going on? 

“Why are you…” Magnus didn’t know how to proceed. Alec _was_ angry and he must have wanted to punish him for his betrayal but why was he acting like nothing happened? “Why…Why aren’t you…mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Alec frowned, sitting down on the bedspread.

“You…and…and my father.” Magnus fought to clear his foggy mind. “You punched him and—” 

“Mags…” The nickname rolled off Alec’s tongue easily, startling Magnus once more. Alec had never called him that. “Asmodeus has been dead for years.” 

“D-Dead?” Magnus stammered, shocked. 

“Dead and gone.” Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus before he could even contemplate moving away.

“W-Wait…” Magnus scooted away, so very confused. His head was throbbing. “What are—” 

Loud cries echoed through the room, startling Magnus for the third time that night. Somewhere, there were babies crying and Magnus unexpectedly shuddered, remembering the pain, the blood. Why was he in pain? Where did the blood come from? He had no idea what was going on. 

“Mags?” Alec gently asked and Magnus looked at Alec to find him worryingly close, hazel eyes warm and soft. “You think you could get them?” 

“Did someone bring their pups over?” Magnus frowned deeper.

“You’re so funny.” Alec laughed warmly and kissed Magnus again and he melted, deepening the kiss. 

Alec pulled back, letting out a satisfied sigh. “As much as I want to continue this, our twins need you more than I do and they definitely won’t take later for an answer.” 

“O-Our t-twins?” Magnus squeaked, having no clue whatsoever what Alec was talking about. What twins he was referring to? There was no way— 

“Go, Mags.” Alec tenderly cupped Magnus’ cheek. “And bring them back with you. They love lying between their daddies.” 

“I…I don’t…” Magnus stammered, confused. Looking around, the world all of a sudden became dimmer before it got darker and darker. 

“Magnus…” Alec said warmly. 

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice changed. 

“Magnus…” The voice became softer, feminine. 

“Magnus…” Magnus suddenly heard Isabelle’s voice, foggy but strong. “Magnus, please.” 

Magnus opened his eyes, disoriented. When did he close them in the first place? “Is-Isabelle?” 

Isabelle’s expression was pure happiness. “Thanks Raziel you’re awake! 

Magnus frowned deeper as Isabelle hugged him. “Where am I? Where’s…Where’s Alec?”  

Isabelle became sad instantly. “Oh, Magnus…” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Magnus’ awake.” Simon stormed into the infirmary breathlessly. 

“How is he?” Luke impulsively stood up. He had been nervously waiting for good news for days now.

Simon made his way to Clary’s bed. “Disoriented and weak. Izzy’s still trying to calm him down.”

Raphael who was standing near the infirmary door let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. “Magnus will only calm down once he sees his husband. Let him see Alec for fuck’s sake!” 

Luke grunted and sat back on the chair. “I think it’s for the best, Raphael. Alec’s still fighting for his life and Magnus’ too weak to handle that kind of stress at the moment.”

“Forbidding Magnus from seeing Alec will only make him anxious, Luke!” Raphael reacted, clearly unhappy with the current situation. “We should know better than keeping a distress omega away from his alpha!” 

“Raphael’s right.” Simon interjected. “Words from strangers mean nothing to him right now. Magnus needs to see for himself that Alec is alive. He needs to _know_ that he’s not alone. If I were in his place, I’d want to see my alpha no matter how weak I am. It’s what I need to survive.” 

“Guys, I know it seems cruel but as I said, it’s for the best.” Luke remained calm.

“No, it’s not.” Raphael was unyielding.

“Clary’s injuries are rather minor compared to Magnus’ but look at her.” Luke uttered, gesturing at the prone figure on the bed. “She’s lethargic and in pain and despite her willpower to stay awake, she can’t fight it. Her body needs rest and the same goes with Magnus. His injuries are far more severe and he has lost a lot of blood. Not to forget, the mental and emotional trauma he must be suffering right now. He _witnessed_ his alpha being killed right in front of his eyes. What he really needs right now is rest. Once he’s better—” 

“What if Alec dies, huh?” Raphael stayed pessimist. “It’d be too late then.”

“Magnus wouldn’t get the chance to see his alpha.” Simon muttered silently. “He would be devastated.” 

“You two…stop being negative.” Luke said with conviction. His tone was a bit louder. “Alec’s _not_ going to die!” 

“I was there, Luke.” Simon’s voice was barely audible. “I was there at the clearing. I saw Sebastian’s body, I saw Alec’s wounds, I saw all of the blood and it was…it was gruesome. I thought…I thought everyone was dead back there.” 

“Even the healers are having doubts. What makes you so sure Alec will pull through?” Raphael asked solemnly.

“Because Alec have someone worth fighting for.” Luke firmly responded.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“H-How is he?” Magnus clenched his hands into fists to keep them from trembling.

“Nothing changes.” Isabelle said plainly as they entered the medical wing. “Are you sure you’re ready? Maybe we—”

“No.” Magnus growled. If anyone thought to stop him from seeing Alec, he would rip them apart with his bare hands. He had waited for _days_ and he was done waiting for approval. “I want to see my husband, Isabelle.” 

“Okay.” Isabelle said, nodding.

Magnus swallowed as the infirmary double doors opened. He took a deep breath and scent Alec’s familiar sandalwood smell. He turned down the long white corridor, following Isabelle and Alec’s scent. He had to see for himself. He needed to see Alec with his own eyes to make sure that Alec wasn’t dead, just weakened. His alpha was strong and he’d survive this.

Isabelle abruptly stopped outside of a glass enclosed room and Magnus froze. Seeing Alec attached to dozens of machines, monitoring his life signs was terrifying to him. Maybe they were right, maybe he really wasn’t ready for this. 

“A-Alec…” Magnus trembled, biting his lip.

“Magnus…” Isabelle took Magnus’ hand. “Alec’s strong. He’ll be okay.”

Magnus looked at Alec again. He looked so young, fragile, and vulnerable. His skin was gray and…was that a silver collar around his neck?  “Isabelle…why…why is Alec c-collared like that?” 

“Maia wanted to keep Alec from shifting into his werewolf. She didn’t want him to heal because he’d heal with a weakened heart.” Jace muttered from the infirmary entrance, just arrived. “By the Angel, I can’t stand to see him like this.” 

“If the collar is supposed to help him…why isn’t he getting better?” Magnus sobbed. He didn’t like how lifeless Alec seemed at the moment.

“Alec’s strong but…Sebastian had aimed for his heart and his left ventricle is in a very bad shape.” Jace stood next to Magnus, watching Alec together through the glass window.

“So we just wait and see? Do nothing?!” Magnus crossed his arms, exasperated and yet so scared.

“Surgery’s already done, Magnus.” Isabelle reached up and patted Magnus’ shoulder. “We could do a heart transplant to speed up the recovery but finding a werewolf heart that matches Alec will take time.” 

“The healers said that it’s nearly impossible to match Alec to another heart.” Jace uttered. “And Alec already has a rare blood type. There’s nothing more that they can do for him.”

“There _has_ to be someone out there that matches Alec.” Magnus was downright pleading. “Idris is a big country, there has to be a—” 

“There’s no guarantee that the donor match would be strong enough for an Alpha like Alec.” Isabelle said, softly. 

“But we have to try!” Magnus pushed. “How could you just be here, watching your own brother dying and do nothing?!”

“We already did!” Jace shouted, breathing heavily. “We already searched everywhere in Idris for a compatible heart but there was none, Magnus! _None_! Do you really think we would let Alec suffer?! And what exactly have _you_ done for my brother, huh?!” 

“Jace!” Isabelle gasped.

Magnus closed his eyes and turned away. “I’d gladly give him my heart if I were a match.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“I…I w-wanna see Alec.” Magnus pleaded, shuddering under the covers.

“I’m sorry, honey but not right now.” Maryse’s voice was gentle, dabbing the wet cloth on Magnus’ feverish skin.

“It’s b-been a…a week…since I l-last saw him.” Magnus begged again. “I wanna see A-Alec.”

“You’re unwell, Magnus.” Maryse carried on with her task. “Once you’re better—”

“I’m s-sick b-because I’m separated from…from my alpha, you know t-that.” Magnus sobbed hopelessly. “W-Why are you doing t-this to me? P-Please, let me see my…my husband.” 

“I’m sorry, you can’t.” Maryse sounded dejected, upset, guilty and ashamed all in one. 

“W-Why?” Magnus looked at Maryse straight in the eye, searching for the truth. He felt so alone. His father was nowhere to be found, his husband was in a coma, and the people he thought his family was avoiding him. He had nobody in this world.

“Robert doesn’t trust you to be near Alec.” Maryse sincerely answered. She seemed mortified just to say those words.

Tears welled in Magnus’ eyes. “I would n-never hurt A-Alec.” 

Maryse was crying as well. “I’ve tried to convince him that it’s not your fault, that you’ve nothing to do with the attack but he won’t believe me. He’s certain you, Sebastian, Valentine and Asmodeus are working together to destroy this pack.” 

Magnus vehemently shook his head. “I…I would never hurt Alec.” 

Maryse wiped Magnus’ tears with her thumbs, nodding in understanding. “I know, honey…I know. I trust you with all my heart, we all do. Izzy and Jace would tell you that themselves if they could but they can’t be here at the moment.” 

Magnus didn’t respond but he understood the situation. A distress omega released a very pungent smell and he knew Maryse meant well when she didn’t allowed her other children — Jace, Isabelle including Max — to enter his chamber. Even though all three of them were betas, it would be unfair for Magnus as an omega to fight off their scents. During this dire time, omegas could only acquaintance with their fellow omegas. 

The only sound in the room was his and Maryse’s soft sobs but the quietness from the crib was actually deafening. Maryse’ lavender scent was comforting but what he needed was the trace of Alec’s sandalwood. The sun was shining bright outside but there was a storm raging inside of him. He was juddering, he was desperate and he was on the verge of depression and he needed to cling onto life or else he would be lost. 

“Could you…get me those?” Magnus pointed to the pair of knitted mittens and booties on the dresser. 

“These are lovely, Magnus.” There were dried tears on Maryse’ face but she looked like she was about to start crying again. “For the boy or the girl?”

Magnus rubbed the remaining tears on his face and smiled. “Both.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“You need to wake up.” Magnus held Alec’s hand firmly, afraid to let go.

“Everybody’s waiting for you to wake up, Alec.” Magnus scrutinized Alec’s slack face deliberately, keeping it in his memory.

“You always look so young when you’re sleeping.” Magnus traced the contour of Alec’s face with his forefinger, grounding himself that his husband was really there. Robert had successfully separating them for thirteen days but on the fourteenth day, he had retracted his order on Magnus due to constant provocation by his family and other alpha leaders alike. Extricating an omega from its alpha on purpose was a crime and if the said omega died, he would be liable for the omega’s death which would destroy Robert Lightwood’s reputation for life.   

“With all the responsibilities you have to carry on your shoulder I tend to forget that you’re only twenty-two years old.” Magnus sighed, thinking back of all the duties Alec had done for his pack.

“Wake up, Alec. Please, wake up.” Magnus knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears but he had to try. “If not for me, for your family.” 

“A month is too long for someone to be sleeping.” Magnus chuckled lightly but there was no humor in it. 

“Your siblings are restless. They need their big brother.” Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hand but the man remained motionless. 

“ _I_ need you, Alec.” Magnus said out loud, unafraid other people might hear him. Asmodeus wasn’t around to chastise him, Sebastian wasn’t even alive to rebuke him and most importantly…he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He wasn’t scared to hide his feelings for his alpha anymore.

He _cared_ about Alec. 

He _wanted_ his husband by his side.

He had fallen exceptionally _in love_ with his alpha.

“Our children are waiting for us, Alec.” Tears were threatening to fall. 

“I beg of you, Alec…please.” Magnus uttered brokenly, clutching both of Alec’s cold, unresponsive hands like a lifeline. “I can’t do this without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter. :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	13. Precious alpha son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Happy Post (14th) General Election, fellow Malaysians! :D

“I heard what had happened to Alec.” A blonde woman uttered, causing everybody in the room to look at her but she was undeterred. “I’m so sorry, Robert.” 

“That is tragic and I don’t mean to disrespect you, Alpha…but _why_ are we summoned here?” A man with a thick Portuguese accent straightforwardly asked. He didn’t seem pleased. “It’s a long journey and to be honest it is unnecessary.” 

“My intention was to see your omega.” Robert replied coldly. “I didn’t expect _you_ to be here along with your broods.” 

“You expect I would let my omega to come here all by herself?” The man asked incredulously. “She had just given birth two months ago and you expect me to let her travel without me? Without protection?” 

“John…” The blonde woman spoke again. “I’m sure there’s an explanation.” 

“There is.” Robert uttered immediately. “Your omega, _John_ , is needed to help my son. I have no doubt her presence will somehow ignite something in Alec considering their history together.” 

“W-What?” Magnus who was also there gasped. 

“Shut up, Magnus.” Robert growled warningly. 

“Unbelievable.” John Monteverde huffed indignantly, glaring at Robert. “The past is in the past. I _married_ her and _you_ should move on.” 

“What are they talking about, Isabelle? Who is she?” Magnus whispered to his sister-in-law but his heart was beating wildly inside his chest. None of the newcomers looked familiar to him and yet Robert seemed so fond of the blonde omega.

Isabelle grasped Magnus’ hand securely, sending her love through their connected hands. “That’s Lydia. She was betrothed to Alec but in the end, she married John.” 

Magnus’ breath hitched. This omega had been in Alec’s life before him. This woman was _promised_ to Alec before he came into the picture. And Robert Lightwood had brought her back because the alpha was sure Lydia could help Alec. He was Alec’s husband, Alec’s mate, Alec’s omega…and yet Robert Lightwood trusted Lydia, not him. “W-Why is your father d-doing this to me?”

Noticing Magnus was shaking, Isabelle tightened her grip. “I’m sorry, Magnus.” 

Robert seethed. “I’ll do everything I can to bring my son back! He needs someone strong to pull him through! Someone he cares about!” 

“Your son is mated to that man over there!” John barked, pointing at Magnus. “Alec’s scent is all over that omega! _He’s_ your answer!” 

“Him?! He’s weak and worthless! Their bond is already severed that’s why my boy isn’t waking up!” Robert spat. “And you, Monteverde…I’m still the alpha leader so do as I say or I’ll make sure your pack will be burned to ash by dawn!”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Step back, Lucian.” Valentine warned, pulling Clary further from Luke and closer to him. 

“You’re not taking her anywhere.” Luke growled. “I won’t let you.” 

Valentine laughed. “And who are you to stop me? _I’m_ her father.”

Squaring his shoulders, Luke stalked forward. “You’ve never been one.”

Valentine scoffed. “Neither do you. Try as you might, you’ll _never_ be one. So, stop _stealing_ my family and just live the miserable life you’re destined for… _fatherless_ till the end of time. What a sad excuse for an alpha.” 

Unaffected by the comment, Luke simply smiled. “I might not be able to bear children but at least those I took into my pack loved me dearly including your own biological daughter. And you? _Who_ do you have, Valentine?” 

Valentine was not pleased. “My daughter is ungrateful little bitch but I still have my pack members!”

“Don’t bother lying to me. Most of you pack members had already sought for another alpha.” Luke chuckled. “Jocelyn was long gone, your precious boy was _thankfully_ dead and Clary here…she’s mine now.” 

“Luke…” Clary whimpered when Valentine tightened his grip.   

“Let her go unharmed and I might let you walk away freely.” Luke threatened. 

“ _Let me_?” Valentine was clearly offended.

“You’re in my territory now, don’t do anything stupid.” Luke’s tone dropped a bit, slowly losing his patience.

“I’m taking her with me!” Valentine yanked Clary closer, forcing her to follow his steps.

“I can’t let you do that.” Luke said throatily. “Either you walk out of here _alone_ or you’re not walking out at all. My pack members are waiting right outside this mansion, you’re surrounded and you definitely won’t make it to the gate.” 

“I’d rather die trying.” Valentine seethed. 

“Dad, please.” Clary pleaded. 

“Shut your mouth, Clary.” Valentine barked.

“Let her go.” Luke persuaded again. 

“She might be a bitch but she’s my daughter! She’s the only family I have left!” Valentine was seething. 

“Oh, really?” Luke quirked an eyebrow, challenging the man before him. “What about that Lightwood boy? Are we just gonna ignore the fact that he’s your spawn too?” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“You should leave.” Lydia said as soon as she walked into the infirmary.

“Excuse me?” Lydia’s presence startled Magnus and her statement made him confused. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m here to talk to Alec _privately_ so I’m asking you to leave.”

Magnus felt a surge of abhorrence in him toward the omega. He had his doubts about Lydia before but his mind was set. “I’m not leaving you alone with my husband, no. Whatever you wanna say to Alec, you can say it right in front of me.” 

Lydia scoffed. “I could easily get you thrown out of here if I want to, do you know that?”

Magnus nodded. “True…because you’re Robert’s bitch. But I’m not yours or _anyone’s_ bitch, so don’t order me around because you would be greatly disappointed.” 

“You have such _nerve_.” Lydia’s look was filled with venom. “Don’t you feel any remorse at all? After what you had done to this family?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Magnus remained in his seat next to Alec’s bed. 

“Alec nearly _died_ because of you and you said you didn’t do anything?” Lydia spat. “Alec still could die and everyone’s blaming you. I’m sure Alec blames you too.”

Magnus knew he was to blame but hearing it from a stranger liked Lydia stung. “Alec was protecting me.” 

Lydia strolled closer Alec. “Simply because he’s your alpha. I still don’t know what Alec sees in you. You look weird and awkward and most importantly, you’re disloyal.”

“Look who’s talking about loyalty.” Magnus sneered from where he sat. They were both in close proximity to Alec. She was standing and he was sitting but that didn’t mean she was superior to him. He truly didn’t know Lydia personally but he certainly knew at that moment, he loathed her. “You were betrothed to Alec and yet you decided to marry someone else. What does that tell about you, hmm? Should I call you a slut or a whore? A perhaps a _cunt_ would suit you best.”  

“How dare you! You know nothing about me!” Lydia’s voice was sharp, dropping to a hiss. 

“And you think you _know_ me? About the life I share with Alec?” Magnus was unrelenting. “You had your chance, Lydia. You married someone else and Alec married me. I didn’t seek Alec out, he _chose_ me. _I’m_ his omega now, not you.”   

“I know Alec better than you do.” Lydia said smugly. 

“So what?” Magnus’ eyes flashed in warning. “Alec is mated to me, move on.” 

“Yes, you two are mated but does he love you though?” Lydia arrogantly asked. “Any attachment Alec feels for you are for his children only. There’s nothing special about you.”

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“What did you say?!” Robert’s loud voice echoed all over the mansion. 

“I said I want to marry her.” Jace said, unafraid. “I want to marry Clarissa Morgenstern.” 

“Over my dead body!” Robert snarled loudly, causing the glass decorations vibrated dangerously. “If you’re so desperate to get laid…just fuck her! Since when do you have to get married just to have sex?! I didn’t raise you to be a pussy!”

“Don’t objectify her!” Jace growled. “You let Alec marry Asmodeus Bane’s son but why can’t you just let me marry Clary?! Because Alec is an alpha? Because Alec is your favorite son and I’m nothing to you? You’re such a hypocrite!” 

“Have you forgotten what her family had done to us?!” Robert’s face was red with anger. “Your brother is still unresponsive, _fighting_ for his life and you want to marry his assailant’s sister?!” 

“Clary had nothing to do with that!” Jace fought back. “Sebastian hurt her too!” 

“I would actually _thank_ the bastard if he had killed her and saved me from this mess!” Robert glared at his middle child. “Getting rid _all_ of the Morgensterns would be a great achievement for us! No more the Morgenstern pack to deal with! Alec had killed their next Alpha and yet you want to marry one of their filthy omegas. You’re a _disgrace_.” 

“I know I’m not perfect like Alec. I’m _nothing_ like your precious alpha son but all I ever did in my entire life, everything I did was to please you.” Jace looked wretched. “Alec is my brother, I care about him and I love him. I know what Sebastian had done is unforgiveable and it’s killing me watching my brother suffer but it’s unfair to blame Clary for all of this. She’s a victim like Alec and I wanna protect her as her lawfully wedded mate.” 

“Have you lost your mind?!” Robert hit the wall furiously, denting it. “I’ll never accept a Morgenstern as my daughter-in-law!” 

“I will marry her with or without your blessing. We’ll run away if you tried to stop us.” Jace was resolute with his decision. He didn’t need to ask for Valentine’s permission because the man had fled and was nowhere to be found again and it left Clary without a father or an alpha. Luke might be Clary’s current guardian but he had no say in this matter. It was not Luke’s decision to make. 

“ _I_ control the entire wolves’ packs in Idris! _Me_! I’ll make sure no pack will take you in for your insubordination!” Robert was in unadulterated rage. “My decision is final! You’re not marrying that whore and we’re not discussing about this ever again, you hear me?!” 

The Alpha’s anger was a smothering bitter wave and Jace knew his father could break him with his strength. He had heard the dry snap of his bone giving way before, years ago when he was a child, stubborn as always and had refused to follow the Alpha’s order. But he would willingly go through that again for Clary. “I’ve made up my mind too, Dad. I’m marrying her.” 

“Then you’re no longer a part of this family.” Robert uttered firmly. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I know you might not hear me…” Magnus took Alec’s pliant hand in his hold. He curled his fingers around Alec’s. “But I want you to know that I’m here.” 

“I’ll always be right here, waiting for you.” The steady hum of the heart monitor and Alec’s gentle exhales were the only other sounds in the room other than Magnus’ own words and slowing breath. “No matter how long it takes, I won’t leave.” 

"Can you hear me?" Magnus sniffed and went back to rubbing his thumb up and down Alec’s hand. 

Alec’s index finger suddenly twitched, making Magnus froze. “A-Alec?” 

Another finger twitched and Magnus’ heart beat faster in anticipation. “I’m here, Alec…I’m here.” 

Magnus felt the breath still in his lungs, freeze as if he would never breathe again. The fear in the back of his mind that his husband would never wake up sunk away quickly, to be replaced with the thudding of his heart as he heard a small, sweet grunt left Alec’s pale lips and watched his mate’s beautiful hazel eyes gingerly fluttered open.

Alec was waking up. 

“I’m right here, Alec.” Magnus whispered, trying to control the way his voice wanted to tremble.

“…gnus?" That was the first word Alec said and he slowly moved his head to the side, locating Magnus instantly. 

"Hi…” Magnus said breathlessly, fighting the tears. 

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, forming a small smiling. It was the most stunning sight Magnus had seen in months. 

“Magnus…” Alec said again, gently bringing his hand up to Magnus’ cheek. “You’re… okay.” 

“Yes, yes I am. Thanks to you.” Magnus felt the tears fill his own eyes and just looked down at his husband. Alec…so strong, so fearless, everything that made him a better person, the person he loved, was starting up at him with his stunning hazel eyes and it was not a dream. This was real. Alec had woken up. His husband was here. 

Alec reached out his hands and pulled Magnus close, hugging him tightly as Magnus did the same. He didn't want to hurt Alec and he should call the healers first but he couldn’t make himself to move and did just that. All he wanted, all he needed was to hold Alec close to him now. He needed to hold his husband and cry and just be with him. 

“How are the pups?” Alec’s hand moved to Magnus’ stomach like he always did when he wanted to feel his pups and Magnus could feel his heart being ripped in half. 

“Alec…” Magnus began but paused and took a breath. “Alec, I…I…” 

“What is it, Magnus?” Alec asked worriedly, scanning him quickly. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Magnus’ belly. It was no longer swell and protruding but it wasn’t flat either. “Magnus?” 

“I’m sorry, Alec.” Magnus’ breath hitched and the tears welled up again. “I'm so, so sorry.”

“Wh-What’s going on? Where…Where are the pups, Magnus?” Alec’s voice was apprehensive and held fear because he knew something was wrong.

“I’m sorry…” Magnus sobbed pitifully.   

“What aren’t you telling me? Where are my pups, Magnus?!” The level of Alec’s voice was rising and he dropped his hand from Magnus’ face. “Tell me!” 

“Our babies were…were stillborn.” Magnus choked on the words, feeling his heart breaking all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, I'm a nice person. Really! :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	14. Mangled and bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very frustrated Shadowhunters got cancelled. The network is certainly stupid. -__-

“Instead of getting the healers, the first thing you did was telling Alec he had lost his pups?!” Robert was fuming. “Are you stupid?!”

“Dad…” Isabelle’s disappointment was visible.

“I-I…” Magnus struggled to form a word. There was nothing left of him. He was just a shell. His husband wouldn’t even look at him. He was right here but Alec had turned away from him, staring at the plain wall rather than him. Alec’s earlier words had broken him enough and Robert’s insults could not break him more than he already was. 

“Killing my grandchildren is not enough you want to get rid of their father too?!” Robert spat. “You omegas really are worthless!” 

“Alpha, please…” Maryse tried to pull Robert away from Magnus but the alpha yanked his hand from her loose grasp. She knew the consequences of confronting Robert would be ugly but Magnus had gone through a lot and he didn’t deserve any of this. 

“Of course you omegas whores would protect one another.” Robert turned his anger at Maryse. 

“Alec has just woken up. This kind of stress is not good for his recovery.” Maryse chose her words carefully, not wanting to boost Robert’s wrath. 

“This happens because this idiot omega doesn’t know how to prioritize!” Robert exhaled hotly. 

“What’s important is Alec’s back with us, right?” Maryse attempted to persuade. “He’s awake and getting better.” 

“Welcome back, big brother.” Isabelle swiftly interjected but Alec didn’t react to her touch. He remained unresponsive, gawking into nothing. She turned to look at Magnus and he too didn’t look any better. He actually appeared worse than Alec with his pale face and silence. 

“I’m glad you’re back, son.” Robert squeezed Alec’s shoulder. 

“How are you feeling, Alec?” Maryse asked softly. “Do you need anything?” 

Alec merely shook his head but other than that, there was no further action from him. Maryse seemed sad but understanding nonetheless Robert appeared upset, probably aggravated by the lack response from Alec. Alec hadn’t uttered a single word to his family even when they had rushed into the infirmary, alarmed by the screeching sound of the heart monitor as his weakened heart was forced to overwork. 

Noting nothing was going to change, Isabelle sighed. “Maybe we should let Alec rest first.” 

“You!” Robert suddenly pointed an accusing finger towards Magnus. “Get out!” 

“W-What?” Magnus’ breath hitched. 

“It’s obvious Alec doesn’t want you here!” Robert growled. “Get out!” 

“Dad!” Isabelle shrieked. “Is that really necessary?”

“Take him out.” Robert firmly instructed. His face was right in front of his daughter, his breath hot and heavy. “And bring Lydia here. She’ll be happy to see Alec’s awake.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I don’t wanna see you.” Alec didn’t need to look to know who had just entered his chamber. The scent had grudgingly invaded his nostrils yet this particular visitor was the last face he wanted to see. 

“Alec, please…” Magnus pleaded, tensely taking a step forward. 

“Don’t come any closer.” Alec warned without looking at Magnus. 

“Don’t…please don’t push me away.” Magnus whimpered brokenly by the door. 

Alec exhaled heavily. Ever since he was transferred from the infirmary to his own room a few days back, he knew Magnus had been trying to see him. He had pretended to sleep every time he sensed Magnus was near, every time Magnus entered the room he would just closed his eyes until the man left but he wouldn’t do that tonight. “What do you want me to say, Magnus? What exactly do you want me to do? My pups are dead, your job is done. You can return to your alpha now and give him the good news.”   

Magnus wept. “You think I…I’m capable of doing that? K-Killing my own children?” 

“I don’t know, Magnus…why don’t you tell me?” Alec regarded at Magnus at last. His stare was cold and emotionally detached. “You did marry me for your family’s sake. You did deceive me to have sex with you just so you would get pregnant and planned to use my pups against me.”

“Were you and your father working with the Morgensterns? Did you ally with them to secure me and my family’s downfall?” Alec subsequently asked, without giving Magnus a chance to speak. “Were you really in danger at all back in the woods or was it all just an act? You’re a brilliant actor after all, Magnus, I give you that.” 

“It was never my plan, Alec…you have to believe me.” Magnus was wrecked. 

“I had believed you. I even _trusted_ you.” Alec’s expression was pure agony. 

“Alec…” Magnus implored, shattered. 

“All this while we’ve been married, you looked me straight in the eye and lied.” Alec said and Magnus had never heard his voice so dark. “The pups, _our_ children were just pawns to you. And worst of all, I don’t blame you for what had happened.” 

“They were not pawns! They were my babies and I loved them!” Magnus screamed, breaking apart. “I carried them in my womb, Alec! They were in my womb for six months! I felt them moving, I felt them growing! I talked to them every chance I got, assuring them that they were safe with you around, that you would protect—”

“I don't want to hear it.” Alec cut Magnus off. The coldness in his words cut through Magnus like ice. “It doesn’t matter anymore. They were gone, they were dead…” 

“Alec…” Magnus implored again. 

“And you didn’t want them in the first place anyway.” Alec concluded. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I can’t believe my Dad has sent John for another mission.” Alec huffed in indignant and weariness. 

“Well, he really thinks we’re making _progress_.” Lydia laughed wholeheartedly. “But John knows what’s going on and he just follows the orders for the sake of our little family.” 

“I’m sorry, Lydia.” Alec uttered sincerely. “My Dad and his crazy ideas are inseparable. John is away from you and his babies because of it.” 

“Hey, don’t bother.” Lydia nudged Alec’s shoulder. “At least I get to stay here for a while and spend time with you.”

“I can use a friend right now.” Alec admitted quietly. There was so much going on in his life and he wanted to scream. Physically he seemed fine but his heart was still in a bad shape and he couldn’t change into his wolf form until he was one-hundred percent healed, he had lost his pups whose arrival was the highlight of his year and nobody knew where Jace had gone to after Robert threw him out. He wondered how come he wasn’t insane yet. 

“And we’re right here if you need us…all four of us” Lydia said as she picked two of her pups from Alec’s ginormous mattress. “We’re here for Uncle Alec, aren’t we, babies?” 

Alec chuckled and took Lydia’s only girl. “Three pups…isn’t it handful?” 

Lydia smiled, her eyes glinting with happiness as she nursed her boys. “It was…at first. But John and I adapted pretty fast. I miss my long, good night sleep though.” 

Switching the baby girl into the crook of his arm, Alec returned the smile. “I can…babysit them if you want?” 

Lydia looked at him in surprise. “Are you for real?”

Alec puffed, affronted. “You don’t think I can do it?” 

Lydia cackled. “I need to be sure, Alec! These pups are two-month-old! They _crave_ attention! Look how they latch onto us like koalas!”

“Me and my girl Penelope here are doing just fine, right honey?” Alec cuddled the baby close who in return engrossedly gaped at him with her round eyes. The baby girl was beautiful and the smell of the newborn gave him inexplicable calmness and also sadness. His daughter and son were dead. He had been eagerly waiting for them but they still left him. He didn’t even get the chance to see them and it hurt, so much. 

“Oh, I’m not worried about Penelope. She’s been a very good girl but—” Lydia’s word died when her gaze landed on Alec. “Oh, Alec…” 

“My children are gone…both of them.” A single tear fell from Alec’s eye to Penelope’s chubby face as he tightened his hold onto Penelope’s small body. It should be his own daughter he was holding, not Lydia’s. He shouldn’t still feel this raw pain when talking about his children but he still did. It had been four days since he found out about his babies and he had seen Lydia and her kids several times since that day but he still couldn’t accept the truth, still broken down in front of Lydia every time she came over with her pups. “Their lives ended before they could even begin.”

Lydia squeezed Alec’s arm, sending her support like she always did when he was feeling down from the loss of his pups. “I’m really sorry, Alec.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Magnus felt his heart constricted. Though he was nowhere near them, watching Alec with Lydia and the other omega’s healthy and alive pups brought unimaginable pain to his heart. It was a reminder of what he had lost. It was a sore reminder what he was _about_ to lose soon as well and it was frightening to the core. He had felt this kind of fear when his mother had died. And now, the thought of losing Alec, it was awfully chilling.  

It was his fault. 

It was all _his_ fault. 

If he hadn’t been stupid enough, he wouldn’t blindly follow Asmodeus’ instructions like a pathetic omega. If he hadn’t been stupid enough, he would know Asmodeus had nothing on him. If he had been brave, he would’ve told Asmodeus to fuck himself long time ago. If he had been brave, he would’ve told Alec everything. But it was too late now. His guilt wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t make Alec trust him again, it wouldn’t restore everything he had broken. It wouldn’t bring back his twins. 

The Lightwoods namely Maryse, Isabelle and even little Max had been compassionate. They had checked up on him, making sure he had been well and even spending their times with him so that he wouldn’t feel lonely. The genuinely cared about him but once they found out what he had done to Alec, how he had been lying to their son and brother, how he had betrayed the man, how he had humiliated his husband and alpha, their kindness undoubtedly wouldn’t be extended anymore. Who was he in their heart? Who was he in their eyes? An oven to carry the Lightwood name? Alec’s trophy husband? 

He was nobody, he was _nothing_. 

Clary would know what to say to comfort him but his best friend wasn’t there any longer. Clary had run away with Jace and no one knew where they were, not even Luke. He missed her so much. She was his pillar, the shoulder to cry on, the only person who truly cared without any hidden agenda but she too was gone, one of the people he considered his family. 

He couldn’t meet Simon or Raphael either as he was forbidden to get out of the Lightwood territory and no visitors allowed to see him or Alec without Robert’s permission. Simon had tried but Robert’s men had thrown him out like a garbage simply because Simon was his friend.

He wished he could turn back time. He wished he could vanish everything away right from the pain to the heartbreak. He wished he didn’t marry Alec, he wished he didn’t even meet the man not for his own selfishness but so he could spare Alec from the cruelty he had brought into the alpha’s life. Alec undeniably would be better off without him. He had his family and Lydia to ensure his happiness. He didn’t need him who had only caused misery, who had lost his pups. 

“I’m sorry for all the things I’ve done.” Magnus whispered, gaping at Alec and Lydia from the open window of the alpha’s bedroom that facing the garden. “You deserve better and I hope someday, you can forgive me.”

“Goodbye, Alec.” Magnus said ultimately and left. 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“I know you’re oblivious most of the time, big brother but I didn’t know you’re dense as well.” Isabelle said straightforwardly. 

“What did I do?” Alec instantly propped himself up against the headboard.

“What were you thinking?” Isabelle fired again.   

“What?” Alec was dumbfounded. 

“I saw Magnus crying…” Isabelle informed. “And just minutes later I saw Lydia came out of your room and I found my answer.” 

“Oh.” Alec replied nonchalantly. “I don’t see any problem with that. Lydia is my friend and she’s welcome anytime.” 

“What were you thinking, Alec?!” Isabelle screeched. “I know you’re recovering from your injuries and all but that doesn’t give you the free pass to become a lousy husband! You should be with your mate right now! You need one another to heal together, not seeking a stranger’s comfort!” 

“There’s nothing to _heal_.” Alec uttered. “I’m _fine_.” 

“She even brought her children with her, for what exactly?” Isabelle growled. “To rub it in Magnus’ face that she has three children and he has none?”

“You make she appear like a vindictive bitch.” Alec narrowed his eyes at his sister. 

“Because she is.” Isabelle glared back at her brother. “She’s taking your time, crowding your personal space and left nothing for Magnus and you just let her!”   

Alec shrugged. “Again, I don’t see any issues with it at all.” 

Isabelle felt defeated. “Open your eyes, Alec. Magnus is hurting. _You_ are hurting him. Is this your way of punishing your husband for something he didn’t do? It was not in his power to stop it from happening, Alec.” 

“I don’t blame him…” Alec’s voice was inaudible.

“But?” Isabelle prodded, observing Alec’s miserable face. 

Alec shook his head, not ready to share the reality of the situation with Isabelle. Nobody should know the truth. He would take the secrets to the grave with him. Not that he didn’t trust his sister but he was ashamed. He had let himself be fooled by Magnus just because he was smitten by the man. He had let himself be deceived just because Magnus was pregnant with his pups. 

“You know how gory it was when I reached that clearing?” Isabelle broke the silence. “There was blood everywhere and the smell was so thick it made Simon threw up right then and there. We saw Sebastian’s severed neck and body first, and then we saw you right next to him, mangled and bloody and we thought we had lost you.” 

“And Magnus…” Isabelle choked up, causing Alec to gaze up at her in alarm. “We didn’t want to tell you this because we didn’t want to add up your stress but Magnus…he…he wasn’t in a good condition either when we found him.” 

Alec closed his eyes, attempting to block the unwanted image from his brain. The memory of that night was still hazy and he could barely remember anything after he had killed Sebastian. His adrenaline was fading fast and the blood loss had pulled him under before he could really make sure Magnus was safe. He had fought to stay awake but he failed, just like he failed to save his pups.

“Magnus was unconscious when he gave birth to your first born…your…your daughter in that woods.” Isabelle was crying, reminiscing the gruesome event. “The healers said it was a…a spontaneous labor due to t-trauma.”

“Your son was delivered here, at the infirmary, but they couldn’t…couldn’t s-save him either.” The teary eyed Isabelle continued. “Both of you were fighting for your lives and we didn’t know if either of you were going to survive. We were already lost the babies, we couldn’t bear to lose you two.”

“You’re not the only one who is grieving, Alec. You’re not the only one who lost people who are precious to you.” Isabelle wiped the tears streak off of her face and stared straight at Alec. “Don’t you dare tell me Magnus doesn’t love those pups as much as you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you still wanna read this fic? I need you guys to assure me that 'cause my muse is deteriorating and it's terrifying. :'(
> 
> #saveshadowhunters #pickupshadowhunters #shadowhunters


	15. No more tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you for your support, dear readers! It means a lot to me! It keeps me going! ♥

The gasp involuntarily escaped Alec’s chapped lips. “Wh-What are you doing?”

Hastily dropping the piece of clothing he was holding onto the bed, Magnus rushed to Alec’s side. “You shouldn’t be moving on your own.” 

Alec let himself being manhandled by Magnus to the loveseat next to the door. Walking had made him breathless even though the distance was rather short but he was glad he had pushed himself to do it otherwise he wouldn’t have witnessed _this_. The bed was piled up with what seemingly was Magnus’ clothes and there was also an open suitcase with more clothes in it. “Magnus, what’s the meaning of this?” 

Certain that Alec was now out of harm, Magnus strolled back to the bed to finish his task. “I…I can’t be here anymore.” 

Alec leaned forward, convinced he had heard wrong but unfortunately, he didn’t. “Wh-Why?” 

Magnus let out a teary, humorless and painful laugh. “You asking me why? There’s nothing left for me here. I’m not w-welcomed. You clearly didn’t…didn’t want me h-here, and your father more so.”

Alec felt like he had been punched in the gut. “I didn’t say that. I’ve _never_ said that.” 

“But your action does.” Magnus dared to look at Alec even though his view was blurred by the tears. “I…I get the message…loud and clear.” 

“Magnus…” Alec sounded desperate. 

“I know you hate me for…for lying to you, for betraying you, for…for losing our…our babies. You said…you said you don’t blame me but I know you do. Action does speak louder than words.” Magnus clutched onto the cloth he was holding like a lifeline. “But I’m still a person, Alec. I have…have feelings too. I don’t want to lose you, I’m _scared_ of losing you. I have no-nobody else in this world but you. But…But if I…if I have to sacrifice my happiness for you…if me gone will satisfy you…I’ll gladly do it.” 

“No…please, no…” Alec frantically shook his head. “I need you.” 

“No, you don’t…not anymore. I…I barely see you, Alec.” Magnus let the tears fell. “You don’t wanna see me, you don’t _allow_ me to come with you for your checkups or any of your therapies. We don’t even share a…a room anymore because you _hate_ me being near you. I’m here…stuck in Jace’s old room while you’re spending time with Lydia and…and her pups in our room. I already lost my children and seeing you with someone else’s…how does that supposed to make me feel, Alec?” 

Alec inhaled sharply and pushed himself up, taking wobbly steps toward Magnus. It was a painful task but hearing Magnus’ words was more excruciating to bear. Isabelle was right. He was a lousy husband and he was such an idiot for not noticing it sooner. Magnus was hurting badly and it was because of him. His lack of compassion had caused this. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m so sorry.” 

Magnus let Alec took his hands in his. The simple gesture had brought out fresh tears. “It hurts, Alec. It hurts so…so b-bad.” 

Alec pulled Magnus into his embrace. He had spent most of his time with Lydia and her children ever since he woke up and he had completely disregarded Magnus and the man’s feelings. He felt so terrible knowing he had made Magnus feel insecure and abandoned by his selfish behavior. “I should think about you first. I’m overwhelmed with grief and I haven’t paid attention to you and how this is terribly affecting you too. The pups…they were…they were ours. We both had lost them…” 

“P-Please don’t l-leave me, A-Alec.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s chest, begging like he did back in the woods. 

“You are my omega, Magnus. There’ll be nobody else but you.” Alec vowed. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I don’t want to get married… _ever_.” Max strongly affirmed. 

“Why did you say that?” Maryse asked her youngest child as she whisked the batter. The kitchen was a mess with cookbooks, eggs, flour and everything else but it was Sunday and she planned to bake something special for her entire family especially for her eldest who had been looking skinnier and skinnier each day. 

“Because I don’t wanna end up like Alec.” Max uttered sincerely. “Or Jace.” 

Maryse instantly stopped the whisking. This wasn’t going to be a light conversation like they always shared. Max was a brilliant child and when curiosity got the best of him, he would not let it go until he was satisfied. “What’s wrong, Max?” 

Max sighed. “Dad threw Jace out just because he wanted to marry the girl he loved. I don’t understand why Dad doesn’t want Jace to marry her! I’d met her once and she seemed like a nice person.” 

Maryse paled. “It’s…It’s complicated, Max. Your Dad must’ve a good reason for not letting them be together.” 

Max huffed in return. “You always take Dad’s side.”

“We’re your parents. We constantly want the best for our children.” Maryse responded, trying to act calm. “I don’t always agree with your Dad but when it comes to Jace and…and his choices, I do agree with him this time around. Jace is too…too young. He’s not ready to carry the responsibility. It’ll be hard for him to be happy.” 

“What about Alec then?” Max somberly questioned. 

“What about him?” Maryse retorted. 

“Alec is only a year older than Jace but Dad decided to marry him with the person of Dad’s choice and Alec isn’t happy either. It’s not that different with Jace.” Max argued. “Why should Jace leave but Alec gets to stay? They both got married and they both are still young!” 

“Are you implying Dad should banish Alec too?” Maryse frowned, confused. Max was close to all of his siblings due to their age differences but he was closest to Alec than Jace. Alec would always take the blame for Max’s wrongs as well as Jace and Isabelle’s. Max looked up at Alec like he was some kind of hero and to hear Max’s rambling about the unfairness he saw was rather uncanny. 

“I didn’t say that!” Max shrieked. 

“Then what, Max?” Maryse sighed.

“I’m just wondering _why_ we have to follow Dad’s decision when he’s not always right, you know?” Max quietly claimed. “Alec is still here just because he let Dad choose his mate even though he’s not happy at all. I had seen Alec cried, Mom! And…And I constantly saw Magnus cry as well. I think marriage is a death penalty. The only person who is always happy is Izzy and that’s only because she’s still single. So, there you go. I don’t wanna ever get married, period.” 

Maryse shook her head, amused. “You’re ten, Max. The idea of marriage might not enticed you now but someday, it will…especially when you find that person of your dream. You get to have Dad’s approval though because he’s still our Alpha pack leader.”

Max shrugged. “I’d rather run away like Jace did than be forced to marry Dad’s choice.”   

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Here.” Magnus gently sat on the bed beside Alec as he handed the square box that he had just retrieved from the drawer to the alpha. “I…made them.” 

Alec stared at Magnus for a split-second before slowly opening up the box. His hand was trembling, anxious what was in that box. Tears welled up in his eyes upon seeing the content — two sets of mittens and booties. “They…They’re beautiful.” 

Magnus’ eyes were flooded with tears again. He rested his head on the headboard to stop himself from shaking. “I knitted them…for the pups. I had hoped…they would…be…wearing these…when they…when they…”

Hugging Magnus once more with one hand while the other still holding the box, Alec tenderly kissed his husband’s forehead. “Shh…shh…don’t cry.” 

Alec’s words had only caused Magnus to weep even more. “After finding out…that they…they were go-gone…I wished…to…to put these on…our…our babies…for their fu-funeral but your…your dad decided to cre-cremated them…instead. And…and now all I…I have left are these mittens and booties…”

“Our babies were…were cremated?” Alec blanched, horrified by the new information.

“You didn’t…know?” Magnus asked, pulling himself upright to look at Alec. 

“No…” Alec admitted dryly. Upon knowing his babies were dead and only finding out about it months later due to being in a coma for almost two months, he had shut himself and everyone else down. It was hard for him to accept the truth so he didn’t ask the details. All he knew that he had a son and a daughter and they were stillborn. He didn’t want to know who they looked like, were their heads full of hair, let alone where were they buried. He was much rather be in the state of unknown than knowing the truth and having nightmares later on. 

“I wanted…to…to bury them but…but your dad insisted on…on cremation.” Magnus uttered through a lingering sob. “I wanted them to be buried so I…I could visit them. But Robert said…cremation was the only…only way ac-acceptable…be-because he didn’t want any physical reminder…of my…failure.” 

“And nobody said anything?” Alec croaked. 

“We tried…but we were powerless…against Robert’s decision.” Magnus quietly deliberated. “If it was up to your dad, I wouldn’t even…be there.” 

“What do you mean?” Alec exhaled, expecting the worst.

“Robert wanted to do it right away…while I was still out cold.” Magnus wiped his tears away, wanting to be strong. “Jace and Izzy had fought…for me. They made him wait…till I got the…the chance to see the pups, to h-hold them.” 

“I’m sorry you have to go through that all by yourself.” Alec gently took Magnus into his arms again, desperately needing to comfort his husband as well as himself. He always knew his father was cruel but he had never thought Robert could ever stoop so low. He had let Magnus suffer alone and he would be damned if he ever let something like this happened again to his mate. 

“They were beautiful, Alec.” Magnus smiled through the tears that were never gone. “We have two remarkably gorgeous children.”

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“How do you feel?” Alec gave their entwined fingers a gentle squeeze. The view from the hilltop was spectacular and the mild breeze blowing their hair was soothing. He hoped his husband felt completely at ease as he was at the moment. 

“It’s peaceful here…” Magnus answered with his eyes closed, letting the wind peacefully caress his face. “I feel calm…and free.” 

“Me too.” Alec let out a content exhale. It was such an amazing place to relax the mind and soul.

“It’s still not what I want for them but…” Magnus opened his eyes, sighing. “I’m happy you’re here with me, Alec. I’m glad we’re sending them…off…together. I’m glad our pups…gets a proper…departure.”   

“No more tears.” Alec lovingly cupped Magnus’ face. He didn’t want his husband to be sad and shed any tears anymore. Scattering their children’s ashes was an emotional task for both of them. Watching the remains gusted away together with the wind felt like putting a finality to their pups’ memory at first but in the end, knowing that they were in better place now gave him a sense of serenity. 

“No more tears.” Magnus repeated, leaned into Alec’s touch.

“Magnus…” Alec stroked Magnus’ cheek with his thumb. “We struggled with our own grief and I had failed to understand your grief as it was so different. You had been strong for me, for my own sake and I had selfishly found it hard to see what you were doing as grief at all. I promise I’ll be a better husband to you, a better alpha.” 

“You’re already the perfect alpha to me, Alec.” Magnus enclosed his fingers along Alec’s wrist, affectionately stroking the rough skin. “We had a rocky start. I walked into your life with severe trust issues but you had been patience with me and we did become closer each day. The pregnancy had enriched that and though our pups are…are not here…with us anymore…you’re still the devoted, lovely man I knew all those months ago. You have encouraged me to focus on the future and carry on and we’ll continue to support each other to become stronger as a married couple.” 

“I’d like that.” Alec lovingly gaped at Magnus. A lot had change between them, a few for the worst but most for the better. He had never thought their fate would aligned like this. He cared about this man in front of him. He cherished the time they spent together. He didn’t think he could live without his mate. “Magnus?”

“Yes, Alec?” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“Magnus, I love you.” Alec wholeheartedly confessed. He didn’t mind if his husband didn’t feel the same way and he wasn’t going to force Magnus to fall in love with him either. He just needed to pour what he truly felt no matter what was the consequences.

“I love you too, Alec.” Magnus replied with ease, surprising the alpha. They were this rare, unlikely couple with their noticeably age difference of ten years and with their families’ history of being mutual enemies. But Alec was proud that he and Magnus had defied all odds.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Robert instantly perked up when a buff werewolf entered the training area. “Have you found them?” 

The werewolf shook his head. “No, alpha. There’s no trace of them anywhere.” 

“You useless beta!” Robert snarled, causing the werewolves in training session to pause their activities. “It’s not an impossible task at all! How hard it is to track two lone wolves?! A worthless beta and even more insignificant omega at that! Are you capable of doing this job or not, Starkweather?!” 

“They hid their tracks pretty well, alpha.” Hodge Starkweather supplied. “Their scents were already gone and the footprints trails were undetectable too. The rainstorms had given them an advantage.” 

“I’m sick and tired of your excuses!” Robert barked angrily. “Maybe it’s time for me to pick a replacement for you.”    

“I’ll get them for you. I _will_.” Hodge enunciated strongly. 

“You better will!” Robert appeared thoroughly annoyed.  

“Why not just let them go, alpha? They wouldn’t dare to return, not without your permission.” Hodge asked out of curiosity. 

“Being exiled is not enough! They deserve worst!” Robert articulated as he inspected the training area. There were only six people there including himself and they were all his pack’s senior members, who had fought with him, had been with his pack for years even before he had acclaimed the title of the leader of packs in Idris. “They had committed an insubordination toward their alpha! A treason! What message would that convey to the others if I simply let them free and unpunished, huh?!”

“But Asmodeus Bane is still missing.” Hodge leaned against the wall, contemplating. “Isn’t it best for us to find him first before—”

“Asmodeus Bane is not even a threat to this pack!” Robert Lightwood’s voice reached an octave higher. “Bane is a prick who is in hiding because he’s terrified. He has no other resources or allies. He’s probably dead in a gutter somewhere.”

“Alright then. I’ll widen my search area to find them.” Hodge began to walk away. “Just so that we’re clear, I may resort to killing these two lovebirds but I won’t be held accountable for doing your dirty jobs.”

“You got nerve, that’s what I like about you.” Robert’s lips form a twisted smile. “Feel free to do what you think is necessary. But remember, whatever you do, make sure none of my family member get a sniff on this matter.” 

Hodge clicked his tongue. “Sometimes I do forget that the person I’m hunting down is your own son.” 

Robert seemed pleased of himself. “Dead or alive, I want Jonathan Christopher Lightwood on his knees in front of me along with his runaway bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you wanna see next, dear readers? :)
> 
> I'm still struggling to find my muse but I'll do my best for all of you. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	16. Deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> I'm losing hope. :(

“Need some help?” Alec peeked into the chaotic room with cautious. He had known it would be disastrous since he could hear the commotion all the way from his room but he decided to take his chance anyway.

“Alec!” John sighed in relief, instantly pulling Alec inside only to realize the younger alpha was holding someone else with his other hand. He smiled brightly seeing the omega. “Magnus, hey! Come in, come in!”

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything, alpha.” Magnus uttered carefully, hopefully loud enough to be heard. Even though Alec had told him that John Monteverde was the most humble alpha he had ever met, he still felt anxious. The man was from one of the respectful families in Idris after all. Also, he was married to Lydia Branwell so he didn’t know what to expect from the Monteverde family. 

“Magnus, just call me John!” John shouted over the loud noises but he reassuringly patted the omega’s arm. “No need to be so formal around me! I hate formality more than anything!” 

“Tell me about it!” Alec beamed at John with a nod as he squeezed Magnus’ shoulder comfortingly. “What’s up with the babies?” 

“Are they okay?” Magnus worryingly gaped at the two screaming babies in the crib. “Why are they crying?” 

“They want to be fed! Lydia is preparing their bottles downstairs!” John who was already holding his first born when answering the door went to pick up another infant, attempting to shush them with his presence and voice. “I’m sorry, children but Mommy will be back soon with your milky milk.” 

The two boys in John’s hold quieted down a bit but the one left in the crib kept on wailing, angry at the world. The baby girl looked miserable, face red and blotchy, crushing Magnus’ soul as he watched her. He turned to look at John just seconds later, concerned. “May…May I?” 

John eagerly nodded, giving his permission. “Yes, yes please. I’m losing my mind here.” 

With a nod of assurance from Alec, Magnus walked to the crib and effortlessly picked the infant up. The baby hiccupped and became silent almost immediately, gawking at Magnus. “H-Hey t-there…” 

“Her name is Penelope.” Alec whispered in Magnus ear while his hand soothingly rubbing the baby’s back. 

“We had overlooked their feeding time with all of the packing and stuff. And thanks to Phillippe here for being the most impatient one, he has triggered his siblings crying too.” John complained all the while smiling at the baby boy he was holding. His grumble didn’t contain any heat at all. 

“Johnny, I—” The door all of a sudden squeaked open and entered Lydia, seemingly breathless. She froze by the door when she saw the people inside the room. “Magnus…” 

Magnus immediately passed Penelope over to Alec. Lydia hated him and she most definitely didn’t want him to hold her baby. “She was crying and John was preoccupied so I—” 

Lydia walked further into the room, handing two bottles of milk to John and one to Alec. She then stopped in front of Magnus, gawking at the other omega. “I’ve been meaning to see you.” 

Magnus sighed. “Look, Lydia…” 

“I’m sorry.” Lydia uttered. “For everything I said to you back in the infirmary.” 

“What did you say to my husband?” Alec barged in, confused and concerned. He had thought Magnus’ dislike toward Lydia was pure jealousy but it turned out there was something else.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Lydia is leaving today.” It was Robert’s way of greeting as he sauntered into his son’s bedroom. 

Both Alec and Magnus who were lounging in their bed immediately looked up, startled by the sudden appearance. Magnus instantly sat up straight while Alec totally got off the bed, ready to face his father. “We know. She told us last night.”

Magnus simply nodded, confirming his husband’s words. The talk he had with Lydia last night was refreshing and though they weren’t suddenly going to become best friends overnight, he didn’t hate her anymore and he actually could tolerate her. She had apologized, saying that she shouldn’t blindly believe the things she had heard before she even got the chance to know him. He had accepted her apologies, knowing she was sincere and it was the start of something new between them. 

“You knew and you did nothing to stop her from leaving?” Robert closed the door with a loud bang.  

“Why would I do that, Dad?” Alec was now face to face with Robert. He stood tall with his hands behind his back and legs slightly apart, his signature alpha posture. “Both she and John wanted to go home and who am I to stop them?” 

“There are still things to be done!” Robert seethed. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Dad. But it’s not going to work. You’ve failed before and you’ll fail again this time. Nothing is going to happen between us. She’s happily married and so am I.” Alec glanced at Magnus with a smile.

“But you two were in love! If it wasn’t because of that stupid Santiago letting her marry Monteverde, she’d be your bride! She’d be having your pups by now!” Robert’s enragement was visible. 

Magnus felt his heart sink. He would never be Robert’s favorite son-in-law. No matter what he did to please the alpha, Robert would never approve of it, never happy with his effort. Robert wanted heirs for his pack and he couldn’t give him that. He doubted if he did eventually get pregnant again, carrying Alec’s seeds in his womb and giving birth to pups and continued the Lightwood legacy, his father-in-law would never like him as much as he loved Lydia. 

Alec chuckled hearing his Dad’s arguments. “We were never in love, Dad. Lydia and John were together from the start. I knew it, and even Raphael knew it that was why he agreed Lydia’s pack alpha to let John marry her.” 

“Even if you two weren’t crazy about each other, you should’ve fought for her affection! At least we already knew she’s from a good, respectable, dysfunctional family!” Robert huffed at Alec and glared at Magnus for no reason. “It was a damn huge mistake marrying _him_ to you!”

“Do not insult my marriage with Magnus.” Alec became serious, face hard. “I love him. Don’t compare him with anybody else anymore. Magnus is my husband, he’s my omega, my mate…deal with it.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Have you found them? Have you found Clary and Jace?” Simon was frenzied. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Luke took off his muddy boots. “Their traces ended near the hills.”

“Where could they possibly be?” Simon chewed on his bottom lip. “Idris is not that big!” 

“Simon…” Luke sighed. Clary and Jace needed his support, needed his protection and even came to him for help but with him knowing the secret that nobody else knew, he just couldn’t let them be together. And now it was impossible to find them. They seemed had vanished altogether. 

“They’re way too good in this hide-and-seek game than I thought!” Simon grumbled as he walked out of the shed. “I’m coming with you tomorrow, Luke!” 

Maia instantly approached Luke the moment Simon left. “What about Connor?” 

Luke could only offer his sympathy. “I’m sorry.” 

Maia slumped on the couch dejectedly. “So no news at all?”

“They had looked everywhere but there was no sign of him.” Luke uttered. 

“I need him to be safe, Luke. He’s my little brother.” Maia replied. “It has been months and the longer we wait, the chances of finding him is getting slimmer. Just look what happened to Clary and the Lightwoods. Magnus lost the pups because of the bastard! If he had hurt Connor too…I…” 

“We _will_ find him.” Luke reassured. “You heard what Clary said, right? She had distracted Sebastian long enough for Connor to escape.” 

“But where would he go?” Maia was crestfallen, feeling she had failed as a sister. “He was already in his third trimester then. He must have given birth by now and he’s all alone.” 

“I’m sure he’s safe, Maia…wherever he is. Your brother is brave and smart. Most of the clearings in Idris were his playground, remember? He would go missing for days and only to return home unharmed more than once. It used to drive your pop crazy.” Luke tried to bring up some positive vibes. Everyone was still horrified with the massacre Sebastian Morgenstern had ignited especially those who were affected by it. The Lightwoods were still picking up the pieces of their lives and as for him, he would be there for Maia.   

“But this is different, Luke. He was _forced_ to leave, against his will to get away from that sick bastard and protect himself and his baby.” Maia muttered, sad. “Oh God, the baby…Connor won’t survive if something had happened to her too.” 

“I’ll pay Valentine and his fallen kingdom a visit tomorrow, okay?” Luke promised. “He said he knew nothing about his insane son’s plan to the pack council but I bet he knows more than that.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

Magnus was nervous but he wanted to come clean to his husband. They were going to start their life together for real this time and he didn’t want anything to get in the way of them anymore. Alec had proven to himself that he dearly loved him when he stood up against Robert. Even if Robert didn’t barge in on them the other night, he would tell Alec sooner or later because his husband deserved to know the truth. “Alec?” 

“Hmm?” Alec simply hummed, totally enraptured by the two loving birds on the tree branch. Their chirpings sounded divine and it filled the silence of the garden.

“We said…there’ll be no more secrets…between us, right?” Magnus’ eyes darted toward the birds too, hoping he and Alec could be as loving as them someday. 

Birds forgotten, Alec’s gaze immediately fell on Magnus. Instead of appearing alarmed, the alpha seemed concerned. “What is it, Magnus?” 

Magnus snatched the iced lemon tea on the patio table and gulped it down, quenching his thirst and aggregating his courage. “I haven’t been truthful to you about my life. You only knew some, but not everything.” 

Alec visibly relaxed hearing the confession, like he was expecting more bad news and something worse. “Magnus, we’re way passed that. I told you…your life before you met me is none of my business. It was in the past and I’d like for us to move forward.” 

Magnus smiled in return, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have an alpha like Alec Lightwood. Despite that, he had made up his mind and he would go through with it. “You deserve to know everything, Alec. I owe you that.” 

Knowing he couldn’t change Magnus’ mind, Alec intuitively agreed. “Okay.” 

Magnus took another sip of his iced lemon tea before putting it back on the table. “You already knew about my father’s twisted plan and his sick delusion to be the alpha pack leader…” 

Alec nodded. “That I do.”

“I did what he wanted me to do but the things I did and the words I said was all me.” Magnus ashamedly confessed. 

“I don’t…understand…” Alec’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“When I told you that you were not my first…alpha? When…When I said yours was not the first knot…I had taken and that…that I had several alphas…that had…you know?” Magnus brought up the memories and promptly felt bad when Alec’s expression changed. “I lied.” 

Alec’s hazel eyes went exceptionally wide. “What uh…what do you mean?”

Magnus took a deep breath. “I only had one lover before you, Alec. Just _one_. And he was an omega…like me. No alpha had had sex with me and…and I hadn’t been knotted by anyone ever…until uh…until you.”

Alec blinked. “So, you hadn’t…you uh…you weren’t…” 

“A whore?” Magnus finished Alec’s sentence.

“Hey…” Alec sent his husband a glare. He didn’t like it when Magnus belittled himself. “That wasn’t the word I was going to say.” 

“I know.” Magnus properly took Alec’s hand and gently clasped it. “And when I said I’d leave you once I’d given birth to…to our pups…I did it to protect you so that my Dad won’t have the power to get to you and your family through me. I said those horrible things to you, so you would hate me and when you decided to leave me, you could do so without feeling guilty, with no regret.” 

“You, Magnus Lightwood…are one incredible, selfless human being.” Alec leaned in for a kiss. “And I love you with all my heart.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, touching Magnus’ cheek. “You…You drive me crazy.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Magnus breathed into Alec’s mouth. His breath heavy, deep and his heart was pounding with excitement. Alec’s hand was warm against his jaw, a welcoming heat and together with the kissing, he felt like he was in paradise. This was a new kind of romance for them. This was unlike any other moments they had shared since they became husbands. Back then it was filled with uneasiness and reluctance and hidden agendas but it wasn’t the case this time. This was just them and their desire. 

“Don’t stop.” Alec begged, wanting more of the sweet heavenly taste that was his mate’s lips. He was getting hard. The way his and Magnus’ skin heated up and their body reacted had stemmed images and urges to fill his mind. 

“Okay.” Magnus obeyed and surged forward to kiss Alec again. His hormones heightened within seconds, yanking him and gripping him tight. His omega’s and Alec’s alpha’s pheromones filled the air, seeking one another like long lost lovers. 

“By the angel, you feel so good.” Alec gasped, tangling his fingers into Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus writhed just a little harder against Alec. He wanted more. He wanted Alec to give him all he had. To kiss him with unadulterated passion and lust, to hold him like he would never let him go. “Give me more…” 

Alec’s hand wrapped around Magnus’ back and pulled him closer. He traced his fingers down the silky skin of Magnus’ back and then down a little further to the swell of his ass. He bit his mate’s bottom lip and wanted to suck on it too. He was floating in desire and a moan shattered at the back of his throat.  “Oh, Magnus…” 

Magnus lightly humped Alec’s hip, rubbing his own erection against his alpha. His mind was catching up to his body and it was so erotic he almost exploded. “Th-That feels nice…”

Alec hummed in appreciation. Pleasure spread through him even more as Magnus lavished attention on the stretch of skin behind his ear, sparking hot with every rasp of breath on his skin. In return, he squeezed Magnus’ round, tight bottom again, remapping it and savoring the delicious gift of flesh under his fingers. They still felt amazing as they did five minutes ago but he couldn’t get enough of it as if he was an addict, craving for his fix of the day. Ironically, Magnus was what he needed to cure his hunger and thirst.

Overwhelmed with an unsullied lust, Magnus pushed Alec to the bed and swiftly straddling his hips. “Make love to me, Alexander.” 

“I love it when you call me that.” Alec said breathlessly. “Say it again.”

“Alexander…” Magnus said with a low, sultry voice.

“One more time…” Alec moaned. 

“Alexander…” Magnus obediently complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need your support right now, dear readers. I'm seriously losing my muse with this story, knowing Malec will be no more after Season 3B. :'(


	17. Can never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Words can't describe how grateful and honored I am for your support. It means a lot to me. :')

“The fucker Luke Garroway came to see me a week ago.” Valentine’s annoyance gave the entire mansion a bad aura. 

“What did he want?” Hodge didn’t look surprise in the least.

“He accused me of hiding Sebastian’s omega.” Valentine gritted his teeth. “How the fuck would I know where that bitch is?” 

“You were the only person who wasn’t present when your son went crazy and decided to massacre everybody he hated.” Hodge took one of the rambutans in the fruit bowl, peeled the fruit’s skin easily with his teeth and bit down to taste the sweetness. “It’s normal for him to think you’re a part of the bloodbath. Clary was injured, the Lightwoods almost didn’t make it and Connor is still missing. But you…you were totally unharmed.” 

“I had nothing to do with Sebastian’s atrocity!” Valentine’s frustration increased. “If I were here, I might be one of his victims too! I love my boy but he’s unstable and unpredictable and his bitch disappearance has nothing to do with me!”

“Whoa, hey.” Hodge raised up his hand, a gesticulation that he came in peace. “It’s not me who you need to convince. I don’t give a damn who lives or who dies and I for certain don’t give a rat’s ass about Connor Roberts’ whereabouts.” 

“That omega bitch is such a nuisance.” Valentine stared at the mess Hodge made in disgust. Rambutans’ skin was everywhere on the coffee table, couch and floor. “I hope he’s dead for all I care.” 

“What about his child?” Hodge prodded, casually chewing another piece of rambutan even though he knew it maddened Valentine even more. “Sebastian’s heir?” 

Valentine shrugged, informing Hodge for a fact he did not care. “I don’t care about the baby then, why should I care about it now? Because my son is dead? Because my son’s bitch is nowhere to be found?” 

Hodge frowned. “You still need a successor if you wanted to be on that throne.” 

“I’m still an alpha.” Valentine countered, seemingly a little bit at ease compared to earlier. “If I wanted to be the leader, if I wanted to be on that damn throne…I’d have conceived another alpha son long time ago. There are a lot of omega cunts out there that I can easily impregnate. But no, this is about revenge. This is about taking back what is mine.” 

“This is all about Maryse Lightwood?” Hodge was taken aback. 

“Maryse? She was just another slut that I had knotted behind her husband’s back.” Valentine laughed. “I want Jace Lightwood. I want my Jonathan Christopher. He’ll be my weapon to bring the Lightwoods down. He’ll help me tear his fake family apart. I want to see Robert Lightwood _destroyed_ when he sees the betrayal all right before his eyes.” 

“Huh…” Hodge was speechless by the new revelation. “So the fact that he and Clary are siblings doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Nope. He’s free to fuck whomever he wants.” Valentine replied easily. “Robert hired you to hunt down my son. You keep on fooling Robert with your bullshit investigation but don’t ever return Jonathan to him.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

Several consecutive loud, long howls were heard from the mountain as Alec and Magnus made their way up. They had been running, racing to reach the top first in their wolves’ forms but both often got distracted by one another. Alec’s black wolf was prominently bigger with his long legs and thick fur but Magnus’ golden brown wolf was quite a competition too with his strong jaw and equally luscious fur. 

Magnus howled once more when Alec sprinted passed him yet again. He made sure his howl was showy and lengthy just to let his husband know that he was indeed pissed and he would most definitely win the challenge. The black wolf stopped to look back at him, obviously grinning on the inside and feeling smug and it exasperated him even more. Just because Alec had sturdy, long legs didn’t mean victory was his. His own legs were also capable to push him up. 

Magnus dashed forward, toward the unexpected, smug Alec who was only a few feet away and promptly nipped the alpha’s nose, causing Alec to yip like a wounded puppy. He could _see_ the inner glare Alec was sending his way and he instantly fell in love with his husband all over again. Alec was trying to look intimidating but he actually looked beyond adorable with that glare. 

They reached the top just in time for sunset. Alec was the first to change into his human form and Magnus closely followed. Body crouching, bones creaking and less than a minute later, two dark haired men were facing each other. One was beaming while the other was scowling. 

“You cheated!” Alec burst like a bubble.  

“No, I don’t.” Magnus smirked. Triumph did feel good and refreshing but teasing your husband was millions times better. Never underestimated Magnus Lightwood. “Accept it. I won, you lost.” 

“You _cheated_.” Alec pouted and Magnus wondered if he could hang a coat hanger there. Perhaps more than one was also possible? “You sidetracked me with those…with those…” 

“With my what, Alexander?” Magnus advanced at his alpha with a widening smirk. Alec lost his footing a little, which was another accomplishment for him that evening.

“With those… _legs_ …and…and…” Alec sputtered, eyes wide. “With those _eyes_ …” 

“What’s wrong with my eyes, _Alexander_?” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest, leaning more into Alec, giving his husband a taste of his scent. Alec’s own scent was lingering into the air like succulent fragrance. What was supposed to be just sightseeing of the beautiful panorama and harmless race challenge had magnificently led to this unforeseen, spicy agenda. 

“Magnus…” Alec sighed, defeated.

“It’s not easy for me either to see you all wolfy and masculine.” Magnus said sweetly, staring up at Alec with those big, expressive brown eyes and the alpha didn’t stand a chance.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“How long are we going to live like this, Jace?” Clary asked when Jace joined her in bed. “In hiding, cooped up in this cabin, separated from the outside world.” 

“Until everything is back to normal again.” Jace said solemnly, settling beside his girlfriend. 

“That’s the thing. Things will never go back to the way they were.” Clary responded. “We’re fugitives now. With no families, no friends…” 

“Did you regret running away with me, Clary?” Jace wasn’t accusing. On contrary, he was scared, afraid to hear Clary’s answer. If she did say she regretted it, it would certainly ruin him.

“Of course not!” Clary’s response was immediate. “This is the best decision I have ever made in my life. I wanna be with you, through thick and thin.” 

Jace smiled. “Being with you is the best decision I’ve ever made too.” 

Clary however, smiled sadly in return. “But Jace…don’t you miss your family? Don’t you miss your brothers and sister? I’m sure my father doesn’t remember that I exist anymore but I bet your family misses you a lot…especially Alec.” 

Jace looked away. “I’m not gonna go back and apologize to Robert, if that’s what you’re hinting.” 

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace’s broad shoulders, knowing she had hit a nerve. “I’d never ask you to do that. I just…I want you to be happy. We _are_ happy right now but I know you’ll be _happier_ if your siblings are here too. I’m not saying you should go back home, maybe…we can just _inform_ them that we’re here?” 

“Raphael is taking a huge risk by taking us in under his protection, against my Dad’s order.” Jace seemed conflicted. “Not that I don’t trust Alec and Izzy…I’m just worried my Dad will find out. I won’t be surprised if he already hired someone to follow my siblings just to locate me. Telling Alec and Izzy will lead them to come see us, eventually leading my Dad too. I had ruined his reputation. He won’t ever letting me go unscathed, Clary.” 

“Give Alec and Izzy some credits, Jace.” Clary’s positive vibes remained. “Izzy had been stealthily sneaking out to see Simon and your father doesn’t seem to know about them still. This will be a piece of cake for her and she’ll just need to take Alec with her…and maybe Magnus too because I also miss my bestie.” 

Jace was amused. “Here we are, scheming a devious plan to reunite me with my family but you…you don’t even _want_ to tell Simon, your supposedly ‘bestie’.” 

Clary bit her lip. “Simon is different. I love him dearly but he can’t keep his mouth shut. He’s in Raphael’s pack and even Raphael thinks it’s better for him not to know yet because once he does, he’ll tell Luke and I’m not ready. Not after him snubbing us even though he knew we were desperate.” 

“What Luke did was dreadful but we can’t blame him. I know he doesn’t hate us and he did look guilty for saying no.” Jace moved, lying on his back and pulled Clary closer. “I’m sure he has his reasons.”    

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Harder…” Magnus panted. Knees bent, he moved his legs apart even more to make room for Alec. The twilight sky brought the best of Alec’s silhouette. “By the Angel, yeah…”

“You’ve been begging for it.” Alec said throatily. “I should slow down this time…before I give you all you want.” 

“Fucking tease.” Magnus growled, wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips. 

Alec grinned, hazel eyes shining. His warm palms were caressing Magnus’ thighs as he pistoned his hips, pounding into his omega. His eyes were fixed on Magnus’ gorgeous face, on his stunning body. The hard length of his cock, the tip was glistening with something that wasn’t sweat. 

Magnus moaned as Alec’s cock moved into him. He wasn’t sure that he was going to get hard again so soon after coming the first time but he desperately wanted to see Alec come. He wanted to see Alec lose himself in pleasure inside him. It was intense. The pleasure made him dig his nails into Alec’s damp back. He had never given anyone so much control, never thought he could but he didn’t regret it. With Alec above him, inside of him, he felt safe and loved. 

“Mine, all mine.” Alec’s left hand gently gripped Magnus’ chin, turned his face so he could capture the whimpers that spilled from his husband’s mouth, silencing it by driving his tongue in deep. 

“Alexander, please…” Magnus jerked his hips, trying to make Alec moved faster. The rough surface of the bare ground stung his skin and as it got darker, the atmosphere also became colder but it didn’t make a difference. His skin was already burning like a furnace. “I…I need more.” 

“More?” Alec undulated into him. 

“Y-Yes.” Magnus let out another whimper. 

“Okay.” Alec adjusted Magnus’ legs, lifting one up a little higher and holding it with his strength. He started moving again, rhythm of own hips changing, hammering hard into Magnus until his mate’s body jolted with the force. 

“Fuck…” Magnus clenched his fingers, having nothing to hold onto. His body sparked alive with pleasure as Alec’s cock stroked into him, head hitting his prostate over and over again. 

“You feel so good around me, Magnus.” Alec grunted, moving faster and faster into Magnus. “So good, Magnus.” 

“Alexander!” Magnus’ whole body unexpectedly seized, head thrown back. His body was shivering and quaking, coming so hard he felt like he might die. His internal muscles inevitably squeezed Alec’s dick, causing the alpha to stutter and forcing his cock deeper into him. 

“I’m close…” Alec trembled as he kept going, pushing deeper and harder. “M-Mag…” 

It was the only warning Magnus got before he felt Alec’s cock harden and thicken inside of him, followed by the feel of the knot swelling. 

Magnus practically _mewled_ when the first load of cum filled him. 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“Magnus, are you sure you wanna do this?” Maia washed her hands, expression remained hesitant. 

“I do.” Magnus began to unfasten his shirt’s buttons. 

“But do you _have_ to?” Maia dried her hands with a towel, strolling back to where Magnus was sitting. “There’s a lot of other ways to do this. Why jeopardize yourself?”

“You said it was safe.” Magnus’ brows creased in apprehension. “I’m doing this because you gave me your assurance that it is _not_ a precarious decision. Uncommon, but not exactly unheard of.” 

“It _is_ safe but is it worth it?” Maia asked. “Why make things complicated when you can just—”  

“It will be _totally_ worth it, that’s why I’m doing this.” Magnus noted stubbornly. “I’m not trying to complicate things, I just wanna make sure it’s done right. I have this one chance and I’m not gonna screw up again.” 

“What happened wasn’t your fault.” Maia attempted to make Magnus change his mind. If the reason her friend was doing this out of guilt, there was another solution. Whatever Magnus had in mind wasn’t strictly harmful but it would be too much pressure on a person and the end result might not be what they had expected or wanted. A few had done it but none of those daredevils were a friend of hers.  

“It was…one way or another.” Magnus answered gravely. The memories were fresh in his mind, branded into his skull. “I had enough of heartbreaks and griefs, Maia. And I don’t think I can get through that dark moment if it happens again. Hence, I’m doing this. Not for my own selfish reason but for the sake of my husband too. He had gone through a lot.” 

“Alec will be upset when he finds out, Magnus.” Maia tried again. “There’s no way in hell he’ll agree to this. The last thing I wanna do is to enrage a purebred alpha like him.” 

“Let me worry about that, okay?” Magnus squeezed Maia’s arm, offering some assertions. Honestly, he didn’t know how Alec would react when he found out in the future but he hoped Alec would understand. He really hoped Alec wouldn’t consider it as another level of betrayal. 

“There’s no way not to make you do this, is it?” Maia looked at Magnus intently. 

“There isn’t.” Magnus shook his head, resolute with his decision. Maia should just get over it because he wouldn’t change his mind. There was nothing she could say to make him think twice. “I’m doing this.” 

“Alright…” Maia agreed albeit still reluctant. 

Magnus let out a nervous, long exhale as Maia stood beside him. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone? Please…especially Alec. He can never know, not until I say so.” 

Maia sighed. “I won’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was planning to write a bestiality smut for this chapter but decided not to 'cause it might not be everyone's cup of tea. :S
> 
> Oh uh, what is Magnus hiding? What with all this secret? :O
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. It'll make me tremendously happy if you could comment, kudo, bookmark, subscribe, etc. They surely help me write and enhance my muse! :D


	18. Better off dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Thank you, readers for still being here. :)

Magnus kissed Alec’s jaw, pecking lightly on the stubble skin. “Happy Birthday, Alexander…”

Alec beamed, leaning forward to give Magnus a kiss. He loved that the first thing he saw in the morning was Magnus’ happy face, watching him with affection. He didn’t forget this important date. It was indeed his birthday but there was also a special occasion today. “Happy Anniversary, Magnus.” 

Magnus snuggled closer, content. The sun had just begun to rise, peeking through the bedroom window with a brilliant glow. It would be a bright day ahead and he couldn’t wait to spend it with his husband, celebrating their first anniversary together. “Another year together, another milestone for us.” 

“Thank you for taking this journey with me, Magnus.” Alec planted a chaste kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “I’ve never thought I can be happy like this. I guess you make the impossible…possible.” 

“ _You_ make this happen too.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek once more, expressing his love. He always thought he would spend the rest of his life feeling miserable and lonely but then Alec came along. He just didn’t want to live in regret anymore. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life. A brave, patient, compassionate alpha.” 

“I love you, my equally brave, patient, compassionate omega.” Alec couldn’t stop smiling. His cheeks started to get hurt a bit. 

“I love you more.” Magnus said softly. Alec’s arm made such a comfortable pillow and he didn’t want to move at all. “So, what should we do today? Do we have to face everyone? Because I want you all to myself today.” 

“You can have me all day long but we have to attend my birthday party my Dad had organized tonight.” Alec uttered. “But after the party, you can have me all to yourself again.”

“We have a few hours to ourselves till then.” Magnus let out a soft sigh as Alec’s fingers moved into his hair, messaging his scalp. It felt so good to be touched even though it wasn’t anything sexual. “But if we’re planning to go out…we need to find our clothes first.” 

Alec chuckled, glancing at the scattered clothes on the hardwood floor. “I guess it’s better for us to just stay inside then…in bed…”

Magnus giggled in reply, mirroring Alec’s joyous mood. “What do you have in mind, Mr. Lightwood?”

“Well…” Alec swiftly draped himself over Magnus, pinning him down to the bed. “Wanna go again?” 

“Four times last night wasn’t enough? I can still feel your cum in me, you know?” Magnus dip his finger inside himself to make a point. “Yep. All dried up.”

“More reason to pump fresh loads into you.” Alec said cheekily, pressing his hardening member against Magnus’ thigh. 

“I already feel so full…” Magnus patted his slightly swelled stomach. “And bloated.” 

Alec put his hand next to Magnus’ on the omega’s tummy, affectionately caressing the distended abdomen filled with cum. _His_ cum. Knotting Magnus, filling his husband with his seed had undoubtedly tightened their bond as husbands, mates and as an alpha-omega duo but his love making with Magnus had been sincere and heartfelt and it was the best feeling in the world. Nonetheless he had wished for something else to transpire as well. Something that would certainly make both of them happier, make their marriage livelier. It would be the greatest birthday gift ever. “You think we’ll get lucky this time?” 

Magnus entwined his and Alec’s fingers together, a renowned hope. “I do.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“I must say, you are one notable alpha.” Camille freely slid next to Robert at the bar. She purposely chose that moment because she knew the alpha was incensed, and she was there to fuel that rage. 

“And why is that?” Robert noted offhandedly, gaze stuck on someone else.

“I truly worship you with how you handle your family, alpha.” Camille continued, fishing on the alpha’s attention. She had a mission tonight and she would accomplish it one way or another. “Especially since Magnus Bane became a part of it.” 

The mention of Magnus’ name had gotten Robert intrigued. “You’re opening a risky topic, omega.” 

“I’m just saying, alpha…it has been a year. What have Magnus _contributed_ to your family so far? Not an heir for the Lightwood pack, that’s for sure.” Camille pointed out, cheering on the inside for successfully tackling the alpha. It was a known fact Robert Lightwood was hard to please. “People have started talking about it, alpha. That Magnus’ incapability to bear pups for your only alpha heir might cost you your status as the alpha pack leader. Others including my own alpha are beginning to worry.”

“All of you should mind your own business.” Robert growled, affronted.

“We’re just concern, alpha.” Camille proceeded, courage unwavering. Robert was getting more riled up but that was what she wanted. “I personally believe your family deserves better than Magnus Bane. The Lightwoods had been on the throne since your father won the war and though you have your own alpha heir as your successor someday, your son doesn’t. I would hate to see you lose everything just because Magnus’ womb is…weak, _fail_ to carry your bloodline’s potent seeds.” 

“It seems like you have a subjective vendetta against my son-in-law.” Robert expressed, inspecting the omega. “Did he break your heart or something?”  

“Oh, no…not at all, alpha.” Camille chuckled. “I have a high standard. I won’t ever let myself _associate_ with the likes of Magnus Bane.” 

“You’re saying _I_ have a bad taste then, for choosing Magnus for my son?” Robert narrowed his eyes. “I must warn you, _omega_ …discourteous will certainly result in severe punishments.” 

“I apologize, alpha. I don’t mean to insult you at all.” Camille swiftly responded, not wanting to lose her control on the alpha. She would be more caution in choosing her words or the opportunity would slip from her grasp. 

“Magnus was chosen because he was the perfect spouse for Alec. Great heritage, incredible genes.” Robert dictated. “Unlike the Belcourts, I don’t simply let any _cunts_ to marry into my family.” 

“The Bane is indeed from a powerful lineage and I admit that Magnus Bane is rather handsome.” Camille smiled, putting up a façade to hide her anger for being openly insulted. “But what is the point of all of that if he can’t even carry a child in him, can’t give you strong grandchildren? Look at me, alpha. I’m not exactly pretty but this is my thirteenth litter. I’ve never failed to take my alpha seeds into my womb like any omegas should. I’ve given birth to twenty-four pups and fourteen of them are alphas because that is my job. That’s what my alpha _deserves_. Don’t you think your son deserves that too?” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

“You okay?” Alec handed a glass of red wine to Magnus. They had been chatting with a lot of guests and he totally understood if Magnus felt smothered with all the attention. “You seem…woozy.”

“There are _a lot_ of people here and I don’t know any of them.” Magnus took the glass, twirling it uneasily in his hand as he watched their party guests. “Did they come to our wedding? I can’t remember.”

“I think so, yeah.” Alec scrutinized the room. “I barely remember any of them either.”

“I don’t see Luke or Lydia and John for that matter.” Magnus took another glance of the guests. “Are they coming?” 

“They’re not.” Alec huffed, gulping down his own glass of wine. “Apparently my Dad had revoked his invitations to Luke and the Monteverdes, as well as Raphael Santiago.” 

“What?” Magnus’ eyes widened. “Why? Why would he do that?”

“I think it has to do with the way these alphas had been treating my Dad before?” Alec guessed with a quirk of an eyebrow. “John had been very expressive during his stay here. And Luke, when he found out about what Dad had done to Jace, he had somewhat _attacked_ my Dad, verbally of course. As for Raphael, I don’t know what he did to piss off my Dad. Probably something similar to what John and Luke had done to be left out of this party.” 

“Is it possible Robert had found out Raphael had kept Jace and Clary under his wing?” Magnus whispered the question, not wanting anyone else finding out. He was glad his best friend and Alec’s brother was in someplace safe and he would like to keep it that way. 

“That’s quite unlikely if you ask me.” Alec took another sip of his drink. “If he did, Raphael will be facing a lot worse than a rescind invitation.” 

“Do you think it’s safe for Isabelle to be going to Raphael’s territory tonight? I can go with her, you know?” Magnus suggested. “At least your sister and the quiches for your brother will definitely be safe.” 

“No, nuh-uh. Alec shook head, face serious. His arm circled Magnus’ waist, pulling the omega into his personal space. “Tonight is not just to celebrate my birthday. Tonight is the celebration of our marriage too. You’re not _allowed_ to leave me all by myself, Mr. Bane.” 

“It’s just for a while, Alexander. I’ll be back in a few hours, tops.” Magnus chuckled. “And it’s Mr. _Lightwood_ , mister. I haven’t been a Bane for a year now.” 

“Oops, silly me.” Alec pressed his face against Magnus’, lips scattering kisses all over any skin he could map out. 

“I hope you’re not drunk, Alexander.” Magnus simply indulged Alec, letting his husband smooch him all he wanted. “We have our very own party to attend in the bedroom later on and I have a _special_ gift for you.” 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

“Is there any reasons why you’re here instead of being by Alec’s side?” Robert out of the blue stalked behind the omega. 

Magnus gasped, startled by the unforeseen visitor. The only person who knew where he was currently was Alec. “Alpha…you scared me.”

Robert’s glare was icy. “An omega’s place is right next to its alpha _especially_ on the said alpha’s birthday party.” 

The last thing Magnus wanted was for Robert to be mad at him. The day had started nicely, the evening was great but all he did tonight was entertaining the guests with Alec. He just wanted to catch a quick break from the smiling and handshaking. The room full of people had made him suffocated a bit. “I’m uh…I’m just getting a fresh air.” 

Robert looked around. “In an infirmary?” 

Magnus admitted, the infirmary wasn’t really the best place to clear one’s mind what’s with the smell of antiseptic and all but with the entire mansion filled with guests, he didn’t really have a choice. If he had gone to the bedroom people would assume he was hiding. “I’m sorry, alpha. I’ll return to the—” 

“You’re not welcome here anymore. I had made it perfectly clear the very first night you came into my family that I want you to provide me _alpha_ grandchildren…betas and omegas are simply unacceptable.” Robert circled the trembling omega like a predator hunting its prey. “But what did you give me? Two _dead, omega_ grandkids.”

Magnus’ heart ached. He had taken a lot of time to end the guilt, to stop the remorse from eating him up and it took only a few seconds for Robert to open up the old wound. “It’s…It’s not my fault that…that—”  

Robert huffed, uncompromising. “A year of marriage with no children…you really are worthless, aren’t you? Just like the rest of your family! Your mother’s feeble womb could only be inseminated once and your father could only sire omega pups, how mortifying! To me, you’re a pathetic failure and a pathetic failure like you has no place in my family. You’re better off dead.”

Magnus’ heart ceased beating. He remembered Robert’s exact words a year prior. They were branded deep inside his brain but he wasn’t ready to face Robert’s insults, not when Alec was not around and he was all alone. “It’s uh…it’s getting late. I’m gonna go find my husband.” 

Robert swiftly snatched Magnus’ arm and held it painfully firmed. “I want you gone. Tonight.” 

“W-What?” Magnus stammered. This couldn’t be it. He didn’t come this far to reach happiness only to be taken away from him unwillingly just moments later. “Wh-What do you mean?” 

“Your playtime is over, _Bane_.” Robert said frostily. “I’m not gonna allow you to turn my family _barren_ like yours! I won’t let my only alpha son become childless for the rest of his life and ruining the Lightwood legacy!” 

Magnus’ breath quickened. He tried to yank his hand away but Robert gripped it tighter. “Let me go.” 

Robert mercilessly twisted Magnus’ wrist, adding the pain. “My legacy is the most important thing to me and I’m not gonna let you ruin it. Either you go on your free will or I _kill_ you.” 

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**  

Magnus shivered uncontrollably under the heavy rain. His clothes were soaked as well as his bag. His heart ached, he missed his alpha already. He could only imagine the agony his husband would experience when he eventually found out. He wished he could spare Alec the pain. Alec would never know what truly happened to him. Robert would feed him with lies, with his very own version of it. Would Alec believe his own father? Would Alec search for him? Even if his husband did, he would be far gone by then. 

Their love story had just begun and just moments later it had tragically ended.

Crying would change nothing. Begging would lead him to nowhere. It was either survived or be killed. There was no ounce of doubt in his mind that Robert Lightwood would kill him if he refused to leave. He had seen alphas’ cruelties before, he had been the receiving end of that brutality more than once, but he couldn’t put himself through that again. 

He wasn’t by himself anymore. He had something else to live for now. 

“I’m sorry for doing this but I have to protect you.” Magnus stroked his belly affectionately, going against the raging storm in his thin trench coat. 

“You’re Alexander Lightwood’s pups…” Magnus whispered to himself, still caressing his stomach. “But your Daddy doesn’t even know you exist, that his seeds are growing in me.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell Daddy about you sooner.” Magnus trembled at it had nothing to do with the weather. “I wanted it to be a surprise…” 

“I hope someday you and Daddy can forgive me for this.” 

He could find Alec and tell his husband the truth but he it was a risk he couldn’t afford to take. He didn’t know what to expect from Robert. Asmodeus had attempted to kill him for his insubordination. His own father had wanted to see him dead, regardless the fact that he was heavily pregnant at that time. If Asmodeus had willingly wanted to kill his only child, Robert Lightwood would have no problem doing it either. 

He had just lost his firsts born months prior and he couldn’t bear to lose any more children. 

No harm would befall his pups this time. 

Over his dead body.

“H-Hello?” Magnus knocked on the door, shuddering like a leaf. An hour of walking, wandering in the dark clearing and he was finally reached someplace safe. 

The door was opened mere seconds later. The person on the other side of door instantly gasped when they saw him, obviously surprised. “Magnus?” 

Magnus twitched. “C-Can I-I c-come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you expected Robert to be that merciless? :O
> 
> Who did Magnus meet? :O


End file.
